Messiah
by Misachi99
Summary: It was the semifinal rounds of the national tournament but Aichi was suddenly down with a fever right before the match! But is there more to all this than meets the eye? Set on season 1! Disclaimer! I don't own CFV! Kaichi
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! This is a new story that I hope that I can try to work out. I will be trying my best to write for this story as well! This will be set at season 1 with some time skips in the future chapters. So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

While watching AL4's fight against BS, Aichi's vision started to blur.

_" What?" _Aichi thought

He held his head up as he tried to concentrate on the fight again. His vision was cleared again as he sighed. The actions didn't go unnoticed by Kai.

" Aichi." Kai said

" Yes?" Aichi ask

" Is something wrong?" Kai ask

" No. Why did you ask?" Aichi ask

" It's nothing." Kai replied

" I see... I need to go to the bathroom for a bit." Aichi said

" Ah, okay." Kamui said

Aichi walked off as Kai watched him before they turned back to the match again. A few minutes later, Koutei suddenly ran up to them.

" Koutei!" Kamui exclaimed

" What's wrong? Why are you running?" Misaki ask

" W-We found Aichi-kun down there! H-He's fainted!" Koutei panted

" What?!"

They ran towards the infirmary with him as they arrived and saw Aichi inside there with Yuri and Gai.

" Aichi!"

" Brother!"

" Shh! Be quiet. He just fell asleep." Gai whispered

" What happened?" Shin ask

" It seems like a fever. And it's quite high." Yuri replied, changing the wet cloth

" If it's like this, then Brother can't fight at all." Kamui said

" Probably." Gai said

" And I was looking forward to fighting him too..." Koutei said, scratching his head

" He's a little weak. He might need to go back home immediately after this." Yuri said

" Okay."

" Thanks, Yuri." Misaki said

" No problem. Although... It's a little weird... During the whole competition, none of this happened and he didn't show any signs of a fever." Yuri said

" I know. I wonder what happened." Misaki said

" I don't know... Until then, maybe Kai will have to take over him for this time." Yuri said

" Hmph."

" I take that as a yes. Then, I'll look forward to fighting you, Kai-kun." Koutei said

" Yeah."

They suddenly heard cheers from the crowd.

" I guess the match ended. It's time for us to go on then." Gai said

" Yeah!"

" I'll stay here. You three just go. I'll go out when I need to, so don't lose." Kai said

" You taking care of Brother?! I don't believe it!" Kamui exclaimed

" It's out of your character." Misaki said

" Whatever, just go." Kai said

The two sighed as they left along with Shin. Kai turned on the television with the volume on low so as to not disturb Aichi's rest. He then changed the wet cloth again.

_" Something's wrong... He never used Psyqualia, even during the competition. So what caused him to be like this?"_ Kai thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Ultra Rare was observing the match up with Q4 against Caesar...

" Huh? Aichi Sendou's not in the observation room." Rekka said

" I wonder why." Suiko said

" He wouldn't even want to miss this match, so why?" Kourin said

" Toshiki Kai's not inside there either." Suiko said

" Weird..." Rekka said

" I'll go take a look." Kourin said

Kourin left the room. Meanwhile, Ren also noticed the situation from where he was sitting at.

" Asaka." Ren said

" Yes, Ren-sama?" Asaka ask

" Look for Aichi-kun. He's not in the observation room for some reason, Kai as well." Ren said

" Yes."

Asaka also left the room as Ren continued to rock his chair.

* * *

Unaware of the whole situation, Kai was still tending to Aichi while watching the whole match...

_" I don't think Tokura will make it through this time. I guess I'll have to go up soon."_ Kai thought

" Water... Water..." Aichi muttered

" You're awake. Alright. I'll get it for you." Kai said

He got up and went to fill up the container, leaving Aichi alone inside the infirmary. When he had left, Kourin and Asaka coincidentally saw him leaving at the same time. They walked over to the infirmary as they saw each other.

" You're..." Asaka said

" From Team AL4..." Kourin said

" Whatever. I didn't come to see you anyway." Asaka said

" Me neither." Kourin said

They turned towards the infirmary as they spotted Aichi on the bed with a cloth placed on his eyes. Just by looking, one could tell that he was breathing heavily.

" What are you doing here?" A voice ask

They jumped at the voice as they turned to see Kai standing there with a container filled with water.

" We should ask the same thing." Kourin said

" Aichi's down with a fever. So I'm going to take over him as the third player for this time." Kai said

" A fever?"

" Yeah. If there's nothing else, then leave. He needs his rest." Kai said

The two sighed as they left the place. Kai poured some water into a cup and picked Aichi up from the bed.

" Here. Drink this." Kai said

He placed the cup on Aichi's lips before he started to gulp the water down. When he was done, Kai placed him down again before putting the cup back to place. Kai then turned to the television to see that Misaki had lost her match.

" I have to go now. I need to fight Koutei since I'm taking over you." Kai said

He stood up and left the room. A few moments later, Aichi sat up and the cloth on his eyes fell off. He opened his eyes and for a moment, a black space with stars appeared before disappearing.

" I need to go... I need to go and fight..." Aichi muttered

He wore his shoes and stood up before walking off towards the stadium. When he arrived, the four inside were shocked at the sight of him.

" Aichi?!"

" I need to fight..." Aichi muttered

" You can't, Brother! You're still sick!" Kamui said

" I need to go..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi! Listen to us! Don't go and fight! You're not in any condition to!" Misaki said

" I need to go and fight..." Aichi muttered

" Why is he repeating the same thing over and over again?" Kamui ask

" I don't know..." Misaki replied

" Aichi. What's wrong?" Kai ask

" I need to go and fight..." Aichi muttered

" Alright."

He moved the others out of the way as Aichi proceeded forward.

" Kai! He's still sick!" Kamui said

" I want to know why he's acting like this." Kai said

" And giving him the right to fight in order to do that..." Misaki said

" It's risky but it's the only choice we have." Shin said

" Yeah."

They watched as Aichi and Koutei went up to the field.

" Aichi-kun! I thought you were inside the infirmary! You were supposed to rest!" Koutei said

" I need to fight..." Aichi muttered

" I see... Alright. I'll fight you." Koutei said

" Weird... A few minutes ago, he wasn't even able to stand up." Yuri said

" Yeah. So how?" Gai said

" I don't know. But his teammates also seemed surprised at his entrance." Yuri said

" I wonder what happened." Gai said

" Well, we'll just have to watch the fight to find out." Yuri said

" Yeah."

Aichi and Koutei placed down their decks and starting Vanguard.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Enigman Ripple!"

" Amnesty Star Messiah!"

" Messiah?!"

" It's not Royal Paladin?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Aichi-kun, what is that clan?" Koutei ask

Aichi didn't respond at all.

" I draw. I ride Enigman Ripple! Enigman Flow's skill... On top of that, Enigman Ripple's skill. Turn end." Koutei declared

" Draw. I ride Amnesty Sparkle Messiah. With Amnesty Star's skill. If I ride Amnesty Sparkle on top of him, I can look for one Grade 3 Messiah unit and add it to my hand. Elemental Messiah. Sparkle's skill, if Star is inside the Soul, his power is up by 2000." Aichi declared

" Aichi-kun, what is that clan?" Koutei ask

" I call another Sparkle. This rear guard Sparkle attacks Enigman Ripple." Aichi declared

" No guard!"

_" Aichi-kun is usually responsive... What happened to him?!"_ Koutei thought

" My Vanguard attacks." Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Drive check. Draw trigger. I draw. Turn end." Aichi declared

" Draw! I ride Enigman Wave! I activate his skill! +1000 power! I call Masked Police, Grander! Grander attacks your Vanguard Sparkle!" Koutei declared

" No guard."

" Enigman Wave attacks your Vanguard!" Koutei declared

" No guard."

" Drive check. No trigger. Turn end."

" Stand and draw. I ride Amnesty Shine Messiah. With his skill, +1000 power. I move Sparkle back. I call another Amnesty Shine, Shining Jewel Messiah and Sleeping Messiah. With Sleeping Messiah's skill... I rest it, give the extra skill to my Vanguard and I draw." Aichi declared

" I don't like where this is going..." Kamui said

" New clan or not, it's making me feel that something is not right here..." Misaki said

" Gai. Have you noticed it?" Yuri ask

" What?"

" Aichi-kun's behavior... Nothing much about it has changed but... It's as if... He doesn't recognize us. That's why he was ignoring Koutei." Yuri said

" It can't be! Maybe it was just his fever." Gai said

" I hope so..." Yuri said

* * *

Meanwhile, Ultra Rare was also watching the fight...

" Hey... That boy's acting weird ever since you said that he has a fever..." Rekka said

" Besides, I'm more curious to how he got that clan." Suiko said

" You're right. It's as if it came out of nowhere." Kourin said

" Yeah."

Ren was also watching the fight.

" That clan... It's unusual." Ren said

" But how did he get it? I've never heard of it before." Asaka said

" Well, we should watch as the fight progresses." Ren said

" Yeah."

* * *

Back to the fight...

" My Vanguard Amnesty Shine attacks first." Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Drive check. But it's grade 2, so the extra skill at was given by Sleeping Messiah activates. If a grade 1 or higher Messiah unit appears in a drive check, I can stand one unit and give it +5000 power. I stand Sleeping Messiah and give the power to it as well." Aichi declared

" Not only did the unit stand, it gains power too?!" Misaki exclaimed

" What's with that deck?!" Kamui exclaimed

_" Something's wrong... It feels like him but... The person in front of us right now... He's Aichi but he looks controlled..."_ Kai thought

Aichi seemed to glance at him as Kai saw the black space with stars in his eyes as he gasped. He was suddenly show an image of a space-like place and in front of him, curled up in a ball of light was Aichi himself but he looks... older? Like a year has passed or something... His hair was short too.

" Aichi?" Kai called

_" He looks so... Peaceful..."_ Kai thought

Kai walked over to him as he slowly reached his hand out to touch the light. But before he could do so, a giant black hand grabbed the ball of light with Aichi still in it.

" Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

Kai ran forward but was stopped by multiple shadow hands that had shot out from the darkness. The giant hand slowly pulled Aichi in as he opened his eyes. His vision first saw Kai through the light.

" Kai-kun..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi, get out of there!" Kai shouted

Aichi then saw the giant hand and then looked behind him to see that he was being pulled into a dark mist. He tried to escape but was stopped by the same shadow hands that restricted Kai. Kai tried to reach his hand out to him as Aichi did the same.

" Aichi! Grab my hand!" Kai shouted

" Kai-kun!" Aichi called

Their fingers brushed against each other as the giant hand pulled in again and Kai watched as Aichi was pulled into the darkness.

" AICHI!"

Kai blinked as he was back in reality where the fight was still going on. He was sweating as he turned to see Aichi turning his head back to the fight.

_" A dream? Or a premonition? Aichi... What are you trying to tell me?"_ Kai thought

" With a boost from Sparkle, Shining Jewel attacks your Vanguard." Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" With a boost from Sleeping Messiah, my rear guard Amnesty Shine attacks your Vanguard." Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw. Summon your courage, my invincible superhuman! I ride Enigman Storm! And then I call... With a boost from Cosmo Roar, Masked Police, Grander attacks your Shining Jewel! Grander's skill! I give +2000 power to my Vanguard!" Koutei declared

" No guard."

" With a boost from Guide Dolphin, Enigman Shine attacks your rear guard Amnesty Shine!" Koutei declared

" No guard."

" Enigman Storm attacks your Vanguard! Twin drive check... Second check... Stand trigger! I give the power to Enigman Shine and I stand him! Enigman Shine attacks your Vanguard!" Koutei declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw. Let your powers of the elements of the world rain down in this battlefield. I ride Elemental Messiah. With Amnesty Shine in the Soul, it gains another +1000 power. I call Rain Elemental, Tear. Since there's a rear guard with 'Elemental' in its name on the field, Elemental Messiah gains +2000 power. I call Fire Elemental, Magma and Ice Elemental, Freeze. Since another two 'Elemental' units are on the battlefield, +4000 power is added to my Vanguard." Aichi declared

" The Vanguard is at 17000 power!" Yuri exclaimed

" And it's only just the Vanguard!" Gai exclaimed

" Freeze attacks your Vanguard with a boost from Amnesty Sparkle." Aichi declared

" Guard! Intercept!"

" My Vanguard attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Twin drive check. Second check... Critical trigger. Power to Magma and critical to my Vanguard." Aichi declared

" Damage check... Second check. Critical trigger! Power to Enigman Storm!" Koutei declared

" With a boost from Sleeping Messiah, Magma attacks your Vanguard." Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw. Aichi-kun, because I consider you as my rival... I'm going to challenge you by going all out! I put Guide Dolphin into the Soul... So that I can +3000 to Enigman Storm's power! I call Cosmo Beak! Counterblast! I add +4000 power to Enigman Storm. And then... I call! Enigman Storm's skill! If his power is 15000 or more, he gets an extra critical! I'm attacking Freeze with Enigman Storm!" Koutei declared

Aichi seemed surprised for a moment before going back to his emotionless facade.

" No guard."

" Twin drive check. First... Second check. Stand trigger activated! I stand Glory Maker and give the power to Enigman Storm! Commander Laurel's skill! Four of my rear guard units rest! And then... Stand, Enigman Storm!" Koutei declared

" He stood Storm?!" Kamui exclaimed

" This is my special weapon, 'Dictator's Final Domination'!" Koutei said

" Perfect guard."

" What?!"

" He had that in his hand?!" Gai exclaimed

" Twin drive check... Second check. No trigger... Turn end." Koutei declared

" Stand and draw. I call another Ice Elemental, Freeze. Sleeping Messiah's skill. Rest it, give the extra skill to my Vanguard and draw. +6000 power to my Vanguard because of the three 'Elemental' units in the field. I'm attacking Cosmo Beak with Magma." Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" My Vanguard attacks." Aichi declared

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive... First check. Grade 3, I'm activating the extra skill. I stand Magma and give it +5000 power. Second check. Draw trigger. Power to Freeze who hasn't attacked yet and draw. Freeze attacks your Vanguard." Aichi declared

" No guard! I leave what happens to the judgement of fate known as triggers! Damage check... No trigger. You win." Koutei said

The field disappeared as Aichi and Koutei kept their decks. Koutei walked over to him and put his hand out.

" That was a great fight, Aichi-kun." Koutei said

Aichi looked at the hand before taking and shaking it. After the long fight, he finally smiled.

" It was really fun. Battling against you and your deck of justice." Aichi said

" Aichi-kun, I still have a question." Koutei said

" Maybe next time." Aichi said

He walked away to go back to his observation room.

" Aichi-kun!"

That was when he saw Aichi collapsing as Kai ran up to catch him before he could fall down the stairs. Koutei ran towards the room. Yuri and Gai ran out to go to the observation room as well.

" Aichi-kun!"

Aichi groaned and opened his eyes as he took in his surroundings.

" Everyone... Huh? Did the match already start or end?" Aichi ask

" Huh?!"

" You don't remember?" Shin ask

" You've been fighting Koutei up until just now and won the match!" Kamui said

" Me? But I don't remember anything... It feels like I just woke up from a dream or something..." Aichi said

" You really don't remember anything?" Misaki ask

" Yeah."

Kai touched his forehead.

" The fever subsided..." Kai said

" Fever? Was I having a fever just now?" Aichi ask

" Then what about that mysterious clan?" Yuri ask

" Clan?"

Aichi took out his red deck case as he took out his Royal Paladin.

" We don't mean that! That deck on your other hand!" Kamui said

" Another deck?" Aichi said

He looked at his other hand as he saw a deck under it. He took it up and looked through it.

" Whose deck is this? I've never seen the clan before." Aichi said

" It's the deck you used to fight Koutei with." Misaki said

" Huh? But I've always used Royal Paladin... Why is this deck with me?" Aichi said

" Aichi. What happened when you went to the bathroom?" Kai ask

" Well... I had sort of a headache, so I went to wash my face to see if it was because I was tired then... When I went out, I passed by a man... Ah, he said something weird." Aichi said

" Something weird?" Kamui ask

" Yeah. 'You whose long vanished past will be awakened in the future. In that future, the fate of the world will be decided on which side will take hold of you in the end. Or maybe...' Was what he said but before I could hear the end of that sentence, I sort of blacked out." Aichi said

" I see. Did you see what the man looked like?" Kai ask

" I could only remember one thing... He had grey hair." Aichi replied

" That's not much of a clue." Koutei said

" In the meantime, even though your fever has subsided, you still need rest. Kai-kun, bring him to the infirmary." Shin said

" Yeah."

Kai supported Aichi as they headed to the infirmary. When they arrived, he placed Aichi down on the bed.

" You go rest. I'll go get some water." Kai said

" Yes."

After making sure Aichi was asleep, Kai left to get some water. But when he went back to the infirmary, he was shocked to see a man standing by the bed Aichi was resting on.

" Your awakening draws near. Exactly who will take hold of you in the end, I wonder. Only time can tell." The man said

Kai had took notice of the grey hair. That was when he saw the man leaning closer to Aichi as Aichi's expression changed to an uncomfortable one.

" What are you doing?!" Kai shouted

The man went back to his original position as Kai tried to land a punch on the man but he dodged it. Kai turned behind only to find that the man had disappeared.

_" Who exactly is that man?! But no doubt about it... That must be the man Aichi told us about..." _Kai thought

He turned his head back to Aichi as his expression went back to being peaceful. Kai then remembered what he was shown during the match.

_" Whatever that image was, it doesn't spell anything good... I don't know whether that man is connected to it but... If he knows something, I'll get him to throw all that information out! I'll definitely protect you, Aichi!" _Kai thought

Unknown to him, at the roof of the field, someone or something was there before it suddenly disappeared.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter 2! What is going to happen at the finals?! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

It was at night, the night before the finals. Kai stood in front of the Foo Fighter Building. The gate opened to reveal many guards as he walked into the building to find Tetsu waiting there.

" Tetsu..."

Tetsu led him into the building as Kai followed along. They reached the Vanguard fighting facility where Ren was waiting.

" So you finally came? I knew you would come, Kai." Ren said

" Do you know why I came, too?" Kai ask

" Yes. To make me surrender, right? Like you did with Aichi Sendou... I feel sorry for him. Thanks to the weird ideas you put in his head, Aichi Sendou has chosen not to use his powers. It's foolish to turn away a power such as this. Kai... You don't understand... how wonderful this power is." Ren said

" That power changed you. Relying on it too much has made you forget how much fun Vanguard is supposed to be. All you focus on is taking down your opponent. Have you forgotten... the times the three of us had, competing with each other?" Kai ask

" Forgotten? No matter how much I try, I can't forget. They really were good times, weren't they? But, Kai, the one who ruined it was you. Don't tell me that you've forgotten. You abandoned me... in retaliation for losing to me that day. When we formed Team Foo Fighter, we were far from being strong enough to compete in the national tournament. But I was satisfied with that, as long as the three of us could be together. However... You tried to get stronger than anyone else, Kai. I wanted to meet that passion with my own. I wanted to become strong. For you, Kai, and Tetsu... For the team... If I could get strong, the three of us could fight side-by-side forever... We could even go to the national tournament together... Yes. I wanted to get strong for all of us. It was all I thought about... It felt like a secret treasure chest inside me had been opened. I could hear the voice of the cards... And so, in the next fight, they told me which cards to use. All I had to do was obey the voice. If I did that, I would win every time. I obtained power... I became strong... I was thrilled. And I was sure that you and Tetsu would be pleased too. Tetsu was afraid of my power but he tried to accept it. You, though, Kai... You rejected me. I gained this power for the three of us, but you didn't accept it. No. That's not all. You deserted me! I hated you then. I hated you from the bottom of my heart for disdaining this power that I gained for the three of us. I had to prove how grand and wonderful this power was. So that even a fool like you would understand..." Ren said

Asaka entered at that time as Kai walked over to the fight table.

" Kai, this power that you wouldn't accept has attracted many other players, and now there are over 500 members of Foo Fighter in all. This power is wondrous. The more I use it, the more it sharpens my skills, flowing through my entire body. It's so powerful that it made winning at the national tournament, the original goal, feel like a simple attainment. Kai... I'm grateful to you. My hatred of you made this power stronger. It took me to heights I never thought possible. Winning at the national tournament... Foo Fighter... There's nothing that I can't achieve. And now my interest lies in... yes... Perhaps I'll use this power to take over the world." Ren said

" Let's fight, Ren. I'm going to beat you and that power, and bring back the person you used to be. I swear by this!" Kai said

" Bring me back? Impossible. You see, this is the real me, the me that I always longed to be. I don't know what's you've got up your sleeve, but if you're going to get in my way, I'll bring you to your knees. With this power that you refuse to accept!" Ren said, Psyqualia glowing in his eyes

" Ren..."

" Tetsu." Ren called

" Yes?"

" I don't need this." Ren said, tossing the helmet

Tetsu caught the helmet.

" I don't get that machine so just the gloves are fine. Right, Kai?" Ren ask

They put on the fighting gloves as a few more figures entered.

" We're going to watch this fight too." A voice said

They turned to see Kourin and the others there.

" What's the meaning of this, Ren?" Kai ask

" You don't mind, do you? Unless you don't want women to see you lose?" Ren said

The door opened again as another figure stepped in.

" So you came..." Kourin said

" Kai-kun? Ren-san?" It was Aichi

" Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

" Huh." Ren said

" U-Um, Kourin-san told me to come over." Aichi said

" He has a right to watch this." Kourin said

" Interesting. Now everyone who has a connection to the power is here. No better stage could have been set." Ren said

" Aichi, watch our fight. Watch it closely!" Kai said

" You two are fighting?" Aichi ask

He turned to Kourin, who gave him a nod of confirmation.

_" Why are those two...?" _Aichi thought

" I got it. How about a bet?" Ren suggested

" A bet?" Kai ask

" If you lose, Aichi-kun will automatically join Team Foo Fighter. No obligations allowed." Ren said

" Huh?!"

" Of course, if you win, he gets to stay in Team Q4." Ren continued

" What are you saying?! Aichi belongs to Q4!" Kai said

" I wonder..." Ren said

" What are you planning, Ren?!" Kai ask

" Power. At the semifinals, Aichi-kun used a mysterious deck and with no problem, stopped Koutei's assault and successfully defeating him. All without breaking a single sweat. I wonder why and how." Ren said

" Mysterious deck? This?" Aichi ask

He took out a white deck case.

" Actually... I don't remember using this deck at all..." Aichi said

" He has no memory of whatever power you're talking about, Ren. So I won't take that bet!" Kai said

" We'll see about that." Ren said

His Psyqualia activated as they were brought to an image.

" Wow!" Asaka exclaimed

" This is Ren-san's..." Aichi exclaimed

" Psyqualia." Kourin said

Suddenly, something flew over them as they all turned to see it. For a moment, Aichi's eyes turned into the black space with stars before it disappeared again.

" Weird... That wasn't part of my image." Ren muttered

He used his Psyqualia again as cards appeared around before the image disappeared.

" I saw it... My victory! That's right. This unit..." Ren said

" I'm going to crush that power!" Kai said

" It's no use, Kai. Even you will grovel before this power, Psyqualia." Ren said

He turned to Aichi as he saw that his eyes were closed.

" Aichi-kun, who will win this fight?" Ren ask

" I told you, he doesn't remember a thing! So stop bothering him already!" Kai said

" This fight... You will lose, Toshiki Kai." Aichi said, opening his eyes for the black space with stars to reveal for a moment before disappearing

All of the present people, excluding Ren, all gasped.

" What did you do?!" Kai ask

" It wasn't me. It was that dragon that flew past us in the image just now. It was the trigger." Ren said

" But whatever he said will be turned false when I beat you!" Kai said

" You haven't realized it until now? Aichi-kun has the power of predicting the future." Ren said

" Predicting the future?!" Kai exclaimed

" It's just a single moment he needed to look into it. I don't know if I'm correct or not but it's the furthest theory I can reach towards." Ren said

_" Then... That image he showed me before... At the match... It's a premonition?! Aichi... What exactly is in the future?! What were you trying to tell me when you showed me that image?!" _Kai thought

He turned to Aichi again as his eyes showed the black space with stars again. This time, Kai and Ren were drawn into their own respective images. Kai's image was different from the first time. The older Aichi was in front of him but only fear was in his eyes.

" Aichi..." Kai said

" Kai-kun... Why?" Aichi ask

Kai then heard the sound of chains and looked down to see Aichi's wrists and ankles shackled.

" Wait, Aichi! I'll save you right now!" Kai said

He tried to move his body but for some reason, he couldn't.

" Why, you ask? In order for me to gain power, I will do anything. And in order to gain you... I'll resort to even the lowest methods I can use." Kai was suddenly saying but...

_" What?! I'm not the one saying that! What is this?!" _Kai thought

Kai's hand moved to Aichi's chin as his fingers curled on it while tilting it up. He then leaned forward and his lips met with Aichi's. Kai blinked as he was back in reality again. He was sweating and panting as he looked over to Ren to see that he was in the same situation.

_" Another premonition...? Why is this happening?! Why did I do that?! Aichi..." _Kai thought

Kai looked over to Aichi as their two eyes met. Kai remembered the image of the kiss as he turned away while blushing red.

" L-Let's start..." Kai said

" Y-Yeah..." Ren said after regaining his composure

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

~ After the fight~

The sixth damage landed on Kai's damage zone as he turned mad for not being able to defeat Ren.

" As per the bet, Kai. Aichi-kun now joins AL4." Ren said

" I didn't say that I allow it, Ren!" Kai said

A sudden exclamation got them to turn their heads.

" Aichi!"

Kai turned his head to see Aichi collapsing as he quickly ran over to catch him and he heaved a sigh of relief.

" That surprised me..." Rekka said

" That was close..." Kai said

Aichi opened his eyes as he saw Kai again.

" Huh? Kai-kun, has the fight ended already?" Aichi ask

" Y-Yeah... You... don't remember anything again?" Kai ask

" No. I guess something happened again..." Aichi said

" We better get out of here." Kai said

" Huh?"

Kai carried Aichi up and ran out of the building.

" I-I can run by myself!" Aichi was heard exclaiming

_" You can keep Aichi-kun for now, Kai. Once Q4 loses tomorrow's fight, Aichi-kun will officially be an AL4 member." _Ren thought

Ren then thought back to the image that was shown by Aichi.

_" Looks like I have something to look forward to in the future." _Ren thought

" I still need to give _that_ to Aichi Sendou..." Suiko said

" We better follow them then." Kourin said

" But they might be gone by now... Who knows where his house is." Rekka said

It was silence...

" You're right..." The other two said

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai had brought Aichi to his apartment as he opened the door and placed Aichi down. Not to mention, the boy's face was as red as a tomato. Kai's blush was just a pink tinge.

" Make yourself comfortable." Kai said

" Y-Yes... Sorry for the intrusion..." Aichi greeted

Kai took off his shoes and put it aside as he went to his cupboard to get some fresh clothes. Aichi was seated on the bed as clothes were thrown in his direction, which landed on his head.

" T-This is..." Aichi said

" My clothes. You should sleep here for today. It's late after all." Kai said

" S-Sleep here?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Is there a problem?" Kai ask

" No... But my family..." Aichi said

" I'll call them, don't worry. Just tell me the number and I'll call them to inform them." Kai said

" R-Right..."

Aichi gave the number and went to the bathroom as Kai explained to Shizuka about Aichi's last minute stay over at his house.

" Yes. Thank you very much, Sendou-san. Have a good night." Kai said before putting the phone down

Aichi came out of the bathroom at that time.

" K-Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" What is it?" Kai ask

Kai turned behind and almost instantly, his face turned red like Aichi's. The shirt that he had given Aichi was too big so it had reached his knees. Kai guessed that he didn't wear any pants since it was as big as the shirt.

" You're a boy, so be more serious about it..." Kai said

" I-I can't..." Aichi said

Kai noticed that Aichi was keeping his legs closed as much as possible, so he could guess what he was wearing underneath. He turned his head away and got his clothes as he went into the bathroom. When he came out with his changed clothes, he saw that Aichi was sitting on the bed while rubbing his eyes.

" If you're tired then you should go to sleep." Kai said

" Yes..."

Aichi stood up and wanted to walk over to the sofa when Kai stopped him.

" Aichi. You're a guest, so you should sleep on the bed instead. I'll sleep over there." Kai said

" I can't do that..." Aichi said

Aichi started to collapse as Kai ran over to catch him again.

" Jeez... Why did you sleep while standing?" Kai muttered

He carried Aichi up as he slowly laid him down on the bed so that he wouldn't wake him up. But before he could release his hands, Aichi's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in. Now, the both of them were lying on the same bed.

" A-Aichi... L-Let me go..." Kai whispered

" So warm..." Aichi muttered

" Are you dreaming?!" Kai whispered, his face in a deep blush

He sighed. Since Aichi wouldn't let him go to the sofa to sleep, he pulled up the blanket and he also went to sleep.

~ The next morning~

Aichi opened his eyes and immediately, his face was in a deep red blush. Kai was sleeping right beside him, his face just inches away from Aichi's face. But what's worse was... At that time, Kai opened his eyes but he was still half asleep. That was when he closed his hand a little, only to feel something soft and squishy.

_" Something's soft..." _Kai thought

He squished it again as he felt flinching from under him and he saw Aichi with his face beet red. He had also saw the situation they were in. Kai's hands had snaked around Aichi's waist, with one hand groping his butt. That was what he was squishing. Kai started to sweat a lot as his cheeks flushed red. He accidentally squished Aichi's butt again as Aichi flinched, tears brimming out of the corner of his eyes from the shock. A few moments later, a scream and slapping sound were heard. The door suddenly opened and there was Miwa.

" Kai! I heard a scream and... Aichi?!" Miwa exclaimed

" M-M-Miwa-kun..." Aichi cried

Miwa looked at the floor to see Kai sprawled there with a red hand mark on his cheek.

" What happened here...?" Miwa said

A few minutes of explanation later, save the butt squishing... Miwa had understood what happened as he nodded.

" But why were the two of you on the same bed?" Miwa ask

" T-That's..." Aichi said while blushing

Miwa smirked at that.

" So~ Did you guys have fun~?" Miwa teased

The two blushed at that.

" We didn't do anything of the sort..." Kai said

" I understand~ Oh, Aichi. You better go change too. The others might be waiting for you guys at Card Capital right now." Miwa said

" Oh, right!"

Aichi went into the bathroom to change as Kai went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge as he took out a carton of milk. That was when he looked at the hand that had groped Aichi's butt. He blushed and shook his head to shake off the thought as he took out two glasses and poured the milk in.

" Oh, thanks!" Miwa said

" Get your own drink by yourself. This is Aichi's." Kai said

" You're cruel, Kai!" Miwa said

" By the way, how did you find the key to here?" Kai ask

" Oh, you've placed it under your mat. That's so easy to guess." Miwa said

" I see..."

_" I really should find another place to hide it..." _Kai thought

At that time, Aichi came out of the bathroom as Kai motioned him to drink his milk.

" T-Thank you, Kai-kun..." Aichi said

He drank his milk as Kai took a quick glance before drinking his milk again, a tiny blush crawling up his cheeks. Aichi went to wash his glass. When he was done, he went over to Kai.

" Kai-kun, we should go soon if we don't want the others to wait." Aichi said

" I..." Kai said

The black space with stars suddenly appeared on Aichi's eyes.

" Are you going to run away?" Aichi muttered

" What?"

Kai turned his head to see Aichi's eyes as he saw the black space with stars. He turned his head to make sure Miwa wasn't looking.

" Who are you?! Why do you keep taking over Aichi?!" Kai whispered

" It doesn't matter who I am right now. But are you going to run away from the reality?" Aichi whispered

" But I..." Kai whispered

" Do you know why I said that you will lose yesterday? That's because Ren Suzugamori's feelings of hatred towards you is stronger than your own feelings." Aichi whispered

" I..."

" So, what is your decision?" Aichi whispered

" I won't run. Just watch me! Now, answer me! Who are you?!" Kai whispered, he moved his face closer to Aichi's

" We can leave that for next time... Until then... Please protect him..." Aichi whispered

The black space with stars disappeared as Aichi blinked and blushed red as he saw the closeness their faces were. Miwa turned behind at that time.

" Huh~? Where were you two doing behind my back~?" Miwa teased

Both draw back as they turned their heads away while blushing.

" Let's go, Aichi." Kai said

" Y-Yes!"

Both grabbed their decks and left as Miwa tried his best to catch up with them. They finally arrived at Card Capital.

" Hello!" Aichi greeted

" Why are you two late?" Misaki ask

" Well..."

" These two are dating!" Miwa said

Kai punched Miwa to the side as he grabbed Aichi's hand and dragged him up to the van.

" What was that all about?" Kamui ask

" I don't know..." Misaki said

" Aichi-kun, is it true that you and Kai-kun are dating?!" Shin shouted

" We're not!" The two shouted

" Then why were you two on the same bed...?" Miwa ask

" Brother stayed over at Kai's house?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Yeah..."

" W-We'll explain everything later! Please stop saying it!" Aichi shouted

" Yeah..."

They went up the van as Miwa went his separate way to the stadium. In the van, Kai explained everything that happened last night...

" That Ren! How dare he made a bet using Brother!" Kamui said

" So... This match is something we cannot lose." Misaki said

" Yeah."

" If we win, Aichi can stay but if we lose..." Misaki said

" Brother..."

" It's okay. We will definitely win!" Aichi said

" Yeah!"

Aichi took out the white deck case as he took out the deck and started looking through it.

_" Messiah... What is this feeling...?" _Aichi thought

He shook his thoughts off as he leaned back and slept. Misaki, Kamui and Kai followed along and slept after that. After a few more minutes, they had arrived at the stadium. But when Shin was about to pull over, he heard a scream and slapping sound as everyone woke up at the scream.

" Brother!"

The three flinched as they saw Kai with a red hand mark and Aichi shivering.

_" Exactly... What happened?!" _The three thought

" I-I'm sorry, Aichi... I didn't mean it..." Kai said

" I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to slap you either... But..." Aichi said

" I'm pulling in if everyone's alright now." Shin said

He slowly started pull over as a sudden rocking of the van caused them to almost fall off their seats.

" Shin-san! Be more careful next time!" Misaki scolded

" I'm sorry... Is everyone alright?" Shin ask

" Yes..."

" Somehow..." Kamui said, rubbing his head

" Then let's go." Shin said

" Yes..."

They headed into the stadium as Aichi was put to go last and Misaki to go for second while Kamui takes the first. Kamui went first to fight Tetsu. While watching the match, Aichi was looking through his Royal Paladin's deck when he felt an odd sensation. He took out the white deck case as he saw it glowing. He then started clenching his head.

" Aichi? What's wrong?" Kai ask

" My head hurts..." Aichi winced

" Maybe you should lie down and rest." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Kai laid him down on the bench as he placed Aichi's head on his lap. Kai looked over to the white deck case as he narrowed his eyes.

_" Ever since that deck came in, Aichi hasn't been acting like himself... And that thing that keeps taking over him... What is it? Why is it bothering me so much?!" _Kai thought

" Aichi, are you okay?" Misaki ask

" Yes..."

" Are you sure you want to go onto the match? You don't look so well..." Shin said

" I'm fine..." Aichi said

" Furthermore... Kai's acting out of his character for some reason." Misaki said

" Hmph."

" Now that you mention it... You two must be really dating then." Shin said

" We're not!" Kai said

" But you two look like it." Misaki said

Kai looked away as Aichi once again winced and clenched his head.

" Aichi?!"

" There's a voice..." Aichi muttered

" A voice?"

" I don't hear anything." Misaki said

" It keeps talking inside my head... It hurts..." Aichi winced

_" Aichi Sendou." _The voice called

_" Who are you?!" _Aichi thought

_" Relax. I'm not here to harm you. Just to tell you something." _The voice said

_" Tell me something?" _Aichi thought

_" That's right. Soon... You will awaken soon and bring either peace or destruction to this world and Cray. It all depends on whose side you fall into. Enemies from every corner will come at you and speed up your awakening. Your awakening will bring forth massive powers that nobody has ever imagined before..."_ The voice said

_" Why?"_ Aichi thought

_" This is your fate. The fate that was set from the very first day you were born. If there is a way to change this fate, maybe..." _The voice said

_" Wait! What were you going to say?! Tell me!" _Aichi thought

_" You whose long vanished past will be awakened in the future... This phrase... Remember it well. I'll see you soon." _The voice said before disappearing

Aichi opened his eyes as he saw the others including Kamui hovering over him.

" Everyone..." Aichi muttered

" You fainted for awhile. What happened?" Misaki ask

" I... Wait a minute, Kamui-kun..." Aichi said

" I lost the match... I'm sorry..." Kamui said

" It's okay. You've tried your best." Aichi said

" It's my turn now. Don't worry, I'll win this fight." Misaki said

" Yeah..."

" Good luck, Misaki-san!" Kamui said

Misaki nodded as she went to settle her match. Aichi looked at the white deck case again as he sighed.

" Is something the matter?" Kai ask

" It's as if... This deck wants me to use them for this match... Up until now, it's been mysteriously fixing itself by its own and now... There's a whole new units inside... Not like the first time I saw it... When I woke up today, there were extra cards in my pocket. All of them were from this mysterious clan..." Aichi replied

" But your true clan is Royal Paladin... Mysterious clan or not, it's safer if you don't use it for now." Kai said

" Kai-kun... I'm feeling so tired again..." Aichi said

_" No... It can't be!" _Kai thought

Aichi closed his eyes before Kai could say anything. And as Kai had thought, when Aichi opened his eyes again, the black space with stars appeared before disappearing again.

" It's you again..." Kai said

" You sound like you hate my presence." Aichi said

" Listen here. You can't keep taking over Aichi and just keep using that clan. Aichi has the right to choose what he wants to do." Kai said

" Addressing him so casually... You sound like you're very close to him." Aichi said

" I'm his friend." Kai said

" Even so, you have absolutely no rights to speak to the Master like that." Aichi said

" Master?"

" Yeah. It is wrong to keep taking over him, however... I'm trying to change the course of his future. And we do not plan on endangering him." Aichi said

" We?"

" Besides, it's a must for him to use this clan this time. Since he doesn't have _that_ unit. You just carried him out of the place before he could get it. If he had gotten it, then dealing with Ren Suzugamori will be a no problem." Aichi said

" What unit?" Kai ask

Aichi suddenly sensed something.

" I'm getting out of here for awhile." Aichi said

" Huh?"

The something that was taking over Aichi was gone as Kai caught him.

" Huh? Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" Aichi..."

The door opened as it revealed Ultra Rare there.

" Aichi Sendou. We need to speak to you." Suiko said

Aichi blinked as he went outside with the three girls. When they were outside, Suiko took out a ball of light and darkness with cards inside of them.

" Aichi Sendou... We weren't able to give this to you yesterday. Light that envelops the darkness and Darkness that blankets the light. Which do you choose?" Suiko ask

" I..." Aichi said

Suddenly, the two balls of light and darkness started to combine as a card landed on Aichi's hand.

" This is..." Aichi said

" That card will fit you well." Suiko said

" T-Thank you very much!" Aichi said

" Good luck in our fight." Suiko said

With that, the three walked away. Aichi entered the room again as he sat down and started to quickly rearrange his deck while the others were watching the fight between Misaki and Asaka.

" It's done." Aichi said

" What are you doing, Aichi?" Kai ask

" Oh, I'm just rearranging my deck a little bit..." Aichi replied

" Nervous for the fight with Ren?" Kai ask

" A little... Even now, I can sense his Psyqualia getting stronger and stronger by the minute..." Aichi said

" You'll be just fine." Kai said

_" I hope you're satisfied, whoever you are. I'm sure Aichi got the card you guys wanted. Now everything will go as you guys wanted." _Kai thought

Suddenly, Aichi's eyes once again changed to the black space with stars.

" You again?!" Kai whispered

" I told you I'll be back. Well, at least the card has been given..." Aichi said

" Now, can you not take over Aichi?" Kai ask

" My mission is to protect him. And him joining Team AL4 if the team loses is part of my mission. I can't allow that to happen." Aichi said

" Then..."

" He will rest." Aichi said

" But he won't get stronger that way! It's just like Psyqualia now. You taking over him at every opportunity is giving him less chances to become stronger himself." Kai whispered, afraid that his voice would attract attention

" But..."

" I know he can do it. Right now, it's you guys who need to have faith in him. Trust me in this. Aichi will definitely overcome this fight by himself." Kai said

" Now I understand why he admires you so much... You win this time." Aichi said

" By the way, were you the voice that was talking to Aichi a few minutes ago?" Kai ask

" No. But I did keep up with what was happening... Be careful. Whoever communicated with Master is someone dangerous. Even we don't know who he is, what he's after and which side is he on." Aichi said

" I got it. You can leave that to me." Kai said

Aichi nodded. His eyes returned to normal as Aichi stared at Kai and blinked.

" Huh? What happened here...?" Aichi ask

" It's nothing." Kai replied

There were cheers from the crowd as they saw that Misaki had won.

" Now go for your fight, Aichi. Good luck." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Aichi went over to congratulate Misaki as there was an announcement about the third match as Aichi went up. Unknown to them, when the fight had started, something was watching Aichi from the roof of the building. When the fight had ended with Aichi as the winner, it went away.

" Brother!"

" You did it, Aichi!" Misaki said

" At last... At last, we... Team Q4 won! I... I..." Kamui cried in tears of joy

" Kamui-kun." Aichi said

_" Thank you, Aichi... You brought the old Ren back again... You saved him... Didn't I tell you, whoever you are? Aichi is strong by himself." _Kai thought

He looked up at the sky after that as the awards ceremony started...

* * *

Meanwhile, on Cray but in a mysterious space like place...

" Seems like it was the right decision to trust Toshiki Kai." The first one said

" As expected! Master's strong!" The second one said

" He's managed to make two clans that think differently become one... He hasn't changed..." The third one said

" Except for one thing..." The fourth one said

" Yeah... He doesn't remember any of us." The fifth one said

" But one day he will. When that day comes, the twelve of us will support him!" The first one said

" Don't you mean the thirteen of us?" The sixth one said

" Of course, I haven't forgotten... The thirteen of will help and support him with all the powers we have!" The first one said

" Yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth... Shin was driving Q4 back to the shop as he noticed that Aichi was asleep.

" Hey, everyone. As a celebration to our victory, why don't we have a party tomorrow? But keep it a surprise from Aichi-kun..." Shin whispered

" Yeah!"

" Good idea." Misaki said

" Hmph."

And so, the drive back continued...

~ The next day~

Aichi entered Card Capital as usual but when he arrived, party poppers were popping all over the place.

" Huh?"

" Congratulations for winning against Ren in the finals and giving victory to Q4, Aichi!" Miwa said

" No. It was everyone's hard work." Aichi said

" Besides that..." Miwa said

They separated the way for Aichi as Kai was there waiting for him. A fight table was in front of him as he prepared his deck.

" Let's fight, Aichi." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Aichi ran over to the fight table as he also prepared his deck.

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

When they did that, Aichi's eyes turned into the black space with stars briefly as Kai was sent to another image again. As he had expected, the older Aichi was there once again. However, this time, a man whose face was hidden by shadows was holding onto him while Aichi was struggling.

" Soon, this world will fall into despair." The man said

" Aichi!" Kai shouted, running towards them

" Kai-kun!" Aichi shouted, reaching his hand out

The man disappeared with Aichi when their hands were about to touch. Again, Kai couldn't save Aichi from the darkness. He blinked and was back in the reality again.

_" Aichi... Why must you go through all this?! Why did they have to happen?!" _Kai thought

" Is something wrong, Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" No, it's nothing." Kai replied

_" If that's the case then... I'll keep to my promise and continue to protect you, Aichi!" _Kai thought

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Next chapter will have some major time skips, so don't say I didn't warn you guys! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter 3! I have warned everyone about the major time skips! So what will happen in this chapter?! FInd out inside this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi entered Card Capital alone to see it empty as he found a white haired boy standing at a fight table. Aichi approached him.

" Good afternoon." Aichi greeted

" Good afternoon." The boy greeted

" Is this your first time coming to this shop?" Aichi ask

" Yes. Um, would you happen to know how to play Vanguard?" The boy ask

" Of course I do!" Aichi replied

" I see. Actually, I wanted to learn how to play Vanguard." The boy said

" If that is the case, I can teach you." Aichi said

" Really? I made this deck because I wanted to play Vanguard someday." The boy said

_" Made the deck because he wanted to play huh, that's like what my old self did." _Aichi thought

" Seeing that this is your first time playing I will explain the rule while we play the game. Are you okay playing on this standing fight table?" Aichi ask

" Yes."

" First, we each place a grade 0 card down on the Vanguard Circle face down. Let's decide who goes first." Aichi said

Aichi continued to explained the rules after that. Suddenly, Aichi's bag dropped as they turned behind. It seemed that it was Sub-manager who pushed it down by accident.

" It's okay. I'll pick it up." Aichi said

The boy then noticed the white deck case that has its cards scattered all around the floor.

" Oh, you have another deck?" The boy ask

" Oh, yes... But... I just don't know where I got it... It's a really mysterious deck." Aichi said

" I see..."

The boy seemed to take a quick look at one of the units as he narrowed his eyes. Aichi finished keeping the deck as he placed it back into his bag and placed it back up on the counter.

" Sorry for the wait! Are you ready?" Aichi ask

" Yes!"

They began their game as Aichi took notice of the clan the boy was using, Gold Paladin. In the middle, he was suddenly transported to an image. After that image, the boy was gone. He then looked at his Royal Paladin deck to find it replaced with Gold Paladin.

" My Royal Paladin deck is..." Aichi exclaimed

When he asked his other friends about his deck when they came in, they all said that he had always used Gold Paladin. He approached Kai the next day and also found that his Kagero deck was replaced with Narukami but Kai don't know anything about Kagero. Then, they saw an announcement about the VF Circuit as Kai told Aichi that he would attend the Circuit, so their paths might cross one day...

~ Major time skip~

It was after the Seoul Circuit, Team Q4 was invited to a resort island by the Tatsunagi Corporation and they could bring relatives or parties related to the team. It seems that Team New AL4 was also invited. Aichi had asked New AL4 about intensive training but he was turned down.

" I see..." Aichi said

Aichi sighed as he walked back to his own room to his own disappointment.

" Brother..." Kamui said

" Now that I think about it... He looked a little unwell on the ride here. Maybe he's going to rest for a bit." Misaki said

" But I'm a little worried..." Kamui said

" You're right." Shin said

" I'll go take a look." Kamui said

He walked towards Aichi's direction after that. Tetsu followed Shin as he led him to New AL4's rooms. A few minutes later, Kamui came running back.

" What's wrong?" Misaki ask

" Come quickly! Brother is..." Kamui said

They looked at each other before following him. When they arrived at where Aichi's room was supposed to be, they were shocked to see Aichi floating there.

" Over there!" Kamui said

They looked at where he was pointing at as they saw a creature hiding in the shadows with its eyes glowing blue. The creature directed its powers as Aichi floated into his room and onto his bed. The creature then spotted the others as it quickly disappeared.

" What was that?!" Misaki exclaimed

" We should check on Aichi-kun first!" Ren said

They nodded as they ran into the room. Luckily, Aichi was unharmed and asleep on his bed peacefully. They all heaved a sigh of relief.

" What happened, Kamui?" Misaki ask

" Well... I followed Brother back to his room. Then, he climbed up the stairs but... He suddenly started to collapse. I wanted to help but then that creature appeared and stopped his fall." Kamui explained

" So, it saved him... Is that what you're saying?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

" But, for that creature to appear all of a sudden... There's a motive, I presume." Ren said

" I guess."

Kai started to ponder about something.

" Katsuragi, you go to the Manager's room to sleep for this whole trip. I'm sleeping here with Aichi." Kai said

" Huh?! What are you saying, Kai?! A teammate should stay together! I can't let him stay with you!" Kamui said

" Quiet! Aichi's still sleeping." Misaki whispered

" Sorry..."

" No obligations allowed, so go tell your Manager that. It's settled then." Kai said

" Wai-! I didn't say anything! Kai!" Kamui shouted

" Be quiet!" Misaki scolded

" Yes... I'm sorry..." Kamui said

Kai left the room as Ren and Asaka followed along. Ren grinned behind his back.

" Hey, Kai. It's really weird. You wanting to choose where and who you sleep with. It's rare. Are you worried about him?" Ren ask

" Nothing of that sort. The scenery there is nicer, that's all." Kai replied

" But you let your emotions show." Ren said

" I didn't, so stop saying that. Besides, I have rights to choose where I want to sleep." Kai said

" Whatever you say." Ren said

_" He's right. Why did I do that? Was I really that concerned about Aichi?__" _Kai thought

Kai inwardly sighed. After talking to Shin about the room changing, Kai got his luggage and went to Aichi's room, only to find Aichi awake.

" You're awake?" Kai ask

" Kai-kun? What are you doing here?" Aichi ask

" I switched places with Katsuragi, whether he liked it or not." Kai replied

Aichi sweat dropped.

" It's not like you though. You usually... wouldn't even bother..." Aichi said but muttered out the last part

" What was that?" Kai ask

" It's nothing. I'll go rearrange my deck." Aichi said

Aichi took his deck and went out as Kai felt a little pang in his heart.

_" Why am I feeling this way?" _Kai thought

The next few hours before dinner was a little weird. Whenever Kai sat at a distance to watch Aichi rearrange his deck, Aichi would sometimes notice and change his location, as if he was avoiding him or something. Night came and dinner was served but Aichi and Misaki didn't eat and went to rearrange their decks again instead. Then, they played the test of courage as Kai was paired up with Aichi. But instead of taking the course, he went into another path which led them to a cliff and the view of the glittering sea and starry sky.

" It's so beautiful!" Aichi exclaimed

Aichi then questioned Kai why he joined New AL4. Kai responded to his question, telling him that their paths will cross one day as the others came towards them. The night deepened as Aichi and Kai went to their room. Aichi changed into his pajamas while Kai was inside the bathroom changing. After he came out, Kai stared at Aichi.

" Aichi. Why were you avoiding me the whole day?" Kai ask

" I didn't..." Aichi replied

" Don't lie. I saw your actions with my own eyes." Kai said

" I said I didn't... I'm a little tired, so I'm going to sleep now." Aichi said

" Okay..."

Aichi went to sleep as Kai turned off the lights and went to sleep as well.

~ The next day~

There was a scream as the others ran towards Aichi and Kai's room, where the scream had came from. They then saw Aichi wrapping himself up in his blanket while Kai was on the floor with a red hand mark on his cheek.

" Okay, guys. Nothing to be alarmed about. Let's go back down..." Miwa said

He pushed the others back to the living room, leaving Aichi and Kai alone in their room.

" I'm sorry, Aichi... I didn't mean to..." Kai said

" I-It's okay..." Aichi said, his cheeks red

What actually happened was this...

_~ Flashback start~_

_Aichi woke up to find a slightly half asleep or sleepwalking Kai on top of him._

_" K-Kai-kun?" Aichi ask_

_Without warning, Kai started to take off Aichi's clothes as Aichi tried his best to resist._

_" S-Stop it, Kai-kun! Wake up!" Aichi shouted_

_Kai leaned forward as he started to kiss Aichi's neck. Aichi's cheeks flushed red as he screamed and slapped Kai, causing him to wake up and fall off the bed. Aichi then took his blanket and wrapped himself up before the others came in._

_~ Flashback end~_

Kai rubbed his red cheek while wondering why he did that while Aichi was wearing his pajamas after Kai had thrown them onto the floor while stripping him. He was lucky that Kai didn't take his pants off or he would've done something worse to Kai than just slapping.

" I'm sorry... I tend to sleepwalk sometimes..." Kai said

" It's okay... I know you didn't mean it..." Aichi said

" I didn't do anything else other than kissing, did I?" Kai ask

" No... You only kissed my neck and then I woke you up..." Aichi replied

Kai inwardly face palmed.

_" Why did I do that...?"_ Kai thought

" I'll go change my clothes then..." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

Aichi went to the bathroom to change as Kai tried to collect his thoughts.

_" Why in the world would I do that?"_ Kai thought

" Kai-kun."

Kai snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Aichi standing by the bathroom door with his changed clothes.

" You can use the bathroom now... I've already finished using it anyway... And I'm going to rearrange my deck today too..." Aichi said, turning his eyes away while hiding a blush

" Yeah..."

Kai grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom as Aichi closed the door and headed to the living room. After an hour, Kai turned his head from the beach view to the living room as he saw Aichi rearranging his deck from a fair distance.

" Kai. Let's play beach volleyball." A voice said

Kai turned his head to see the one who interrupted his thoughts. It was Ren, accompanied by Asaka.

" Ask somebody else." Kai said

" Don't be like that..." Ren whined

" Whining won't get you anywhere." Kai said

" Just for a little while!" Ren said

Kai turned his head away as he continued to observe Aichi. That was when it happened... He saw the black space with stars continuously flickering in Aichi's eyes as Aichi clenched his head. Kai immediately rushed there.

" Aichi. Something wrong?" Kai ask

" My head hurts a little... But I'm fine..." Aichi replied

" You don't look alright. You better head back to the room." Kai said

" I'm really... alright..." Aichi said before collapsing

Kai managed to catch him as he tried to shake him awake.

" Hey, Aichi! Wake up!" Kai exclaimed

Ren and Asaka dashed to their side.

" Is he alright?" Ren ask

" I'll take him back to our room." Kai said

He carried Aichi back up to their room. When they were out of sight, a light suddenly followed their path as Ren turned towards the table. Aichi's Gold Paladin deck was gone...

_" When did his deck...?" _Ren thought

Meanwhile, Kai placed Aichi down on the bed as he looked over to the small table. Aichi's deck was suddenly there.

" I was sure I left it at the table downstairs..." Kai muttered

" It doesn't matter how." A voice said

Kai turned his head to see Aichi getting up.

" Aichi?"

" I'm not. I wonder if you remember me." Aichi said

" You... You're that thing that keeps taking over him!" Kai exclaimed

" Correct. I'm surprised you remembered despite your memories being played with..." Aichi muttered

" What?"

" It's nothing." Aichi replied

" Listen, I want you to stop taking over Aichi. He's doing fine alone." Kai said

" You have no rights to say that." Aichi said

" Then fight me. I'll show you that I'm more than enough to lead Aichi onto the right path." Kai said

" Lead him onto the right path? Was what this morning related to 'leading him onto the right path'?" Aichi ask

" Don't meddle with that! Fight me!" Kai said, blushing red

" Fine then." Aichi said

He reached his hand out to the small drawer as he opened it and took out the white deck case.

" That deck again?" Kai ask

" What's wrong? Scared?" Aichi ask

" No. I'll fight you." Kai replied

" Okay then."

They placed their decks on the bed as they prepared their starting Vanguards.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

~ A little bit into the fight~

Kai was on five damage while Aichi was on three damage. Both their Vanguards were grade 3s. It was now Kai's turn.

" My turn. Stand and draw! I call Garuda! Garuda attacks your Vanguard!" Kai declared

" No guard."

" With Garuda's skill, I unflip one damage. My Vanguard attacks! Here I go! Limit Break! Counterblast! My Vanguard gets +2000 power and I get to attack your front row units!" Kai declared

" No guard."

" Twin drive check. First check. Draw trigger! Power to Thunderstorm Dragoon and I draw! Second check. Critical trigger! Critical to my Vanguard, power to Thunderstorm Dragoon!" Kai declared

" Damage check. Second check. Draw trigger. Power to my Vanguard and I draw." Aichi declared

" Thunderstorm attacks!" Kai declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end..."

" Stand and draw. I call Light Elemental, Pica, Sleeping Messiah, Guardian Messiah and Holy Messiah. With a boost from White Knight, Amnesty Ray attacks! Limit Break! Counterblast. For every Messiah in the rear guard circles, I get to retire one rear guard unit on my opponent's field!" Aichi declared

" What?!"

" Since there's four, I'm retiring four of your rear guards!" Aichi declared

Four of Kai's rear guards were retired.

" No way..." Kai exclaimed

" Twin drive check. I got a heal trigger. Power to Holy Messiah and I recover one damage. Second check. Draw trigger! I give the power to Guardian Messiah! I draw one card." Aichi declared

" Damage check... No trigger. Why? Why can't you trust me?" Kai ask

" True, you won the Seoul Stage. But I believe that it was nothing but your strength. I don't see anything else. All you care about is getting stronger. I don't want Aichi-sama to be like you." Aichi said

" Who are you?!" Kai ask

" My name doesn't matter. Aichi-sama's safety is our top priority. Should he get into any danger, or even get captured by any enemies, will you hold all responsibilities of the possibilities? I can assure you, it is a 100 percent guarantee that should one enemy find out, they will come after him." Aichi said

" I promise." Kai said

Aichi sighed as he took out a card.

" Here. This should belong in your deck." Aichi said

Kai took the card as he looked at it.

" This is..." Kai exclaimed

" If there is to be an enemy, protect him and beat that enemy with this card. If not, we'll take things to our own hands." Aichi said

" Right!"

Aichi nodded as he closed his eyes and Kai caught him before he could collapse. Aichi opened his eyes again as they were back to normal.

" Kai-kun..."

" Are you alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah... How did I get here?" Aichi ask

" You collapsed so I carried you back here." Kai replied

" I see... Huh? How did my deck get here?" Aichi ask

" Oh, I don't know myself... They suddenly appeared on the table when I carried you up here..." Kai replied

_" Were they worried about me? Thank you..." _Aichi thought

" Aichi. I think you should rest. I'll go make some lunch and come back up here." Kai said

" Oh, you don't have to go through the trouble to." Aichi said

" It's okay." Kai said

Kai got up and left the room as Aichi sighed and got his deck.

_" Now I know what to do..." _Aichi thought

He started to rearrange his deck. Unknown to him, a creature was looking at him from above him before disappearing. Soon enough, the next day came and they left the island and got ready for the next stage, the Hong Kong Stage...

~ Time skip (again)~

Soon, Team Q4 have made it to the finals for the Hong Kong Stage against Team Dreadnought.

" Team Dreadnought is... Leon-kun's team?!" Aichi exclaimed

" That's right." Leon said

That was when Leon saw a quick glance of the black space with stars in Aichi's eyes with his character change before it disappeared.

_" Oh?" _Leon thought

" Let's do our best, Kamui-kun." Aichi said

" Yeah!"

They started the tag fight, however, they were at an advantage at first but the advantage suddenly turned to Team Dreadnought... It was now Aichi's turn.

" Stand and draw!" Aichi declared

Aichi flinched a little as he clenched his head.

" Brother Aichi?!"

" I'm fine..." Aichi assured

He continued to draw his card.

_" I can't delay any longer. Go to sleep, Aichi-sama. I'll take over." _A voice called inside his head

_" Who are you?!" _Aichi thought

Before he could ask anymore, his consciousness drifted away as everything went black. At the fight, the black space with stars was in his eyes as he continued the turn.

" Blond Ezel's Limit Break! Superior call! Crystal Messiah!" Aichi declared

" What?!" Kamui exclaimed

" This unit is considered to be any Nations and clans, so it can be used in my clan as well. Adding the power of 11000 to Blond Ezel!" Aichi declared

" What is this?! Brother!" Kamui exclaimed

That was when he saw the black space with stars in Aichi's eyes.

_" This guy... isn't Brother!" _Kamui thought

" Blond Ezel attacks!" Aichi declared

" Perfect guard!"

_" That's very smart of you, Leon Souryu... You drove Aichi-sama to use his Psyqualia... Your motive is really clear from the first time I saw you... I won't let you have your way!" _Aichi thought

" Twin drive check! Critical trigger! All effects to Crystal Messiah! Second check. Draw trigger! Power to Viviane and I draw! Crystal Messiah attacks your Vanguard! With his skill, I add +3000 power!" Aichi declared

" Tag guard!"

" Viviane attacks!" Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end..."

_" This doesn't look good... Plus, he's giving me really bad vibes... We can't lose!" _Aichi thought

Sharlene took her turn, giving them full out attacks that drove them to guard with almost all they have and Kamui took his turn. Even though Kamui dealt damage, it wasn't enough to take them down. Leon delivered the final attacks after that.

_" I lost... No! If this happens, then... I won't let that happen!" _Aichi thought

He noticed Leon activating his Psyqualia as he countered it with his own powers. After that, he panted as he tried to keep his composure.

_" How dare you try something like that! This was your plan all along... I'm sorry, Aichi-sama... I can't protect you anymore... Toshiki Kai... Please protect him while I try my best to recover my strength to come back..." _Aichi thought

His eyes turned back to normal as Aichi looked around.

" Kamui-kun. Did we lose the match?" Aichi ask

" Brother... You're back... What a relief..." Kamui said

" What?"

" No, nothing! However, we did lose... But don't worry! We'll get stronger again then!" Kamui said

" Yeah!"

" How are you feeling, Brother?" Kamui ask

" Other than feeling a little tired, there's nothing else... Is there something wrong?" Aichi ask

" No... I guess it was my imagination..." Kamui replied

" I see..."

Leon watched as Team Q4 exited the stage.

_" Well now, your faithful guardian is gone. It's almost time. You're defenceless once phase two starts..." _Leon thought, smirking

~ Time skip (again and again)~

It was after the Japan Circuit with Q4 having complete wins. They were at the roof of the stage as Takuto told them the story of Cray before everyone gathered together and the gate to Cray was opened and they were transported there. Aichi looked around.

_" I don't like this feeling..." _Aichi thought

" Let's proceed forward. Don't you want to save your clan?" Misaki ask

" Y-Yes!"

The three proceeded forward as they saw the other teams beside them but they were suddenly stopped by Leon as Takuto appeared in front of them.

" What are you doing?" Takuto ask

" It's simple. You people aren't the leaders that Cray needs. That person is me alone, Leon Souryu!" Leon said

" Leon-kun?"

" I'm afraid that Shadow Paladin, Kagero and Royal Paladin will not be coming back. Ever..." Leon said

" What the meaning of this?" Takuto ask

" Aqua Force must be the clan that leads Cray. Then the Souryu people will once again rule the Seven Seas and dictate orders to the world! That is my wish. It's the fervent wish of my kin! The wind doesn't blow on you. You're not taking one more step. The final stage ends here!" Leon said

" Leon-kun?"

" Weren't you listening? The final stage is a fight to free Cray!" Kamui said

" Unfortunately, my true reason for participating in the Vanguard Fight Circuit was to thwart your plan. The Souryu people are going to regain their power and reign over the world. For that grand purpose, Royal Paladin, Kagero, and Shadow Paladin must be sacrificed, sealed away for eternity." Leon said

" You made a deal with them?" Takuto ask

" That's right. By drawing on their power, Aqua Force will come back." Leon said

" What does that mean?" Misaki ask

" Leon Souryu offered them Royal Paladin, Kagero, and Shadow Paladin in exchange for bringing back Aqua Force." Takuto explained

" Leon-kun sold Royal Paladin and the others to the enemy?" Aichi said

" Whether you did it to save your own clan or not, by selling off other clans, you've betrayed all clans... all fighters!" Takuto exclaimed

" How dare you?! You're the one who used all of us when it was convenient to you, Takuto Tatsunagi! I refuse to be your pawn!" Leon said angrily then black mist surrounded him...

" Not only the return of Aqua Force, but your own body...!" Takuto exclaimed

" My ancient clan... resurrect Aqua Force. In order for the Souryu people to once more become the supreme rulers of the world, I'm willing to make any sacrifice." Leon continued

" I won't let you!" Takuto said and his Psyqualia glowed in his eyes

" It's wind is blowing on me. Don't for one minute think Cray's warriors can stop me when they've been stripped of their power!" Leon said

Black mist surrounded Takuto and then he collapsed on the floor and they ran to help him.

" What just happened, Brother?!" Kamui ask

" I don't know..." Aichi replied

" He must... be stopped..." Takuto said

Kai sensed danger immediately and dashed over to Aichi when he saw a black mist approaching him.

" Aichi, look out!" Kai shouted

He pulled him out of the way, just in time when the mist had tried to take hold of him.

" What?!"

" Leon! What were you trying to do to Brother?!" Kamui ask

" Resistance is futile." Leon said

" Kai! I don't understand what's going on but you need to protect Aichi!" Misaki said

" I don't need to be told twice!" Kai said

" What's going on?!" Aichi ask

" Don't ask so much, come on!" Kai said

He pulled Aichi further away from as he moved Aichi behind him.

" It's useless." Leon said

He put his hand out as Aichi suddenly collapsed.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun... I can't move... My body..." Aichi said

" What?!"

" Paralysis!" Misaki exclaimed

" Get him out of here! We can't let Leon get him!" Takuto shouted

" Right!"

But before Kai could do so, something knocked him out and Aichi was taken to Leon by shadows. A giant black crystal appeared as Aichi was placed into it.

" Aichi!"

" Kai!"

" Everyone..." Aichi called

" Leon! You can't do this!" Takuto shouted

" I can and I will. Takuto Tatsunagi... This space that you've constructed is connected to Cray. Thanks to that, I can feel the power from them directly. Leaders who are loved by the wind, you should follow its lead." Leon said as black mist surrounded him and they were blown away

Once it was done, Leon averted his eyes to Aichi as he smirked.

" Let phase two begin." Leon said

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Aichi has been captured! What is phase two?! Look forward to the next chapter and I'll see everyone then!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter 4! What is phase two?! And why is Aichi captured?! So what will happen in this chapter?! Find out inside this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Leon looked over to Aichi as Aichi tried to move again.

" It's no use. That paralysis will wear off soon. But don't worry, that black crystal will absorb your energy once that happens so that you cannot escape. Once I finish the preparations, I'll come get you." Leon said

" You... Will not succeed... Everyone... Will stop... You..." Aichi said

" What nonsense. Jillian, Sharlene. Scout the area. Make sure no one comes close while I start the preparations." Leon said

" Yes!"

Leon left as Jillian and Sharlene walked off as well, leaving Aichi inside the crystal, struggling to break free.

_" Everyone..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were getting up after being blown away by Leon...

" Darn it... We couldn't protect Brother..." Kamui said

" I don't get it... Why would Leon do that?" Misaki said

" It seems that Leon's newfound power has destabilized this space and merged the two worlds of Cray and Earth." Takuto said weakly

" Hey..." Kamui said when he saw him starting to collapse

" You aren't the one who sealed away the three clans, are you?" Ren ask

" The thing that captured Royal Paladin and the others, that gave Leon power... Its name is Void. It's a nihilistic power." Takuto said weakly again

" Void... A nihilistic power..."

"It's Cray's greatest enemy. It's said to have no physical form, existing only as a will. And its power is immeasurable. Void is what sealed Aqua Force long, long ago. But none of the clans have ever been able to help Aqua Force. And now Void has sealed away Royal Paladin and two other clans. "

" Is Void more powerful than before?" Misaki ask

" Yes. But so are the clans. The clans have any years of training, so if they join forces, they should be able to save Royal Paladin and the other clans. That's why... I manipulated all of your memories and switched Gold Paladin and Narukami with the clans that were sealed away. You see, a fighter's ability to lead a clan will be necessary for battling Void. "

" Manipulated memories..."

" Fighter's ability...?"

" I gave you new clans, made you compete in the Vanguard Fight Circuit, even encouraged you to level up, all to free Cray." Takuto continued

" You used us... You used us as pawns..." Misaki said

" That's correct... But using all of you has led to this. Now the only thing I can do is put my trust in you. My power has been weakened because of Void. While I still have power, I'll restore all of your memories." his Psyqualia glowed in his eyes and they restored all of their memories

" That's right... Brother Aichi originally used Royal Paladin..." Kamui said

" I can't believe I'd forgotten all this time..." Misaki said

They held onto Takuto when they realized that he was falling...

" You must hate me for manipulating your memories and using you as pawns." Takuto said

" No. Just the opposite: We're grateful to you." Ren smiled and said

" Grateful?" Takuto repeated

" You gave us a way to help the three clans. And more than anything, you introduced to us to new clans. With them, we'll free Cray and help the three clans!" Ren said

Takuto nodded... " Void... A fearsome power of emptiness... Right now, emptiness has invaded half of Cray's land... No sound can be heard there, no light reaches through... Nothing moves, and everything is enveloped in silence." he said

" That's Void..." Asaka said

" The power of emptiness has begun to move from Cray to this space. And when the emptiness has filled this space, It'll be destroyed and the emptiness will move on to Earth!" Takuto said

" Earth?!" Kamui exclaimed

" The tragedy that once befell the Souryu people will happen to the entire Earth. The land will rot. The seas will dry up. All of Earth's blessings will be lost. All life will be robbed the will to live. Earth will become a planet of death." Takuto continued

" That'll happen to Earth...? We can't let it!" Lee said

" What should we do?" Misaki ask

" The only thing you can do to stop Void is to beat Leon Souryu... No one but the Vanguard Fight winners can exist in this space."

" You mean if we win, it'll be possible to send Leon-kun back to Earth?" Ren ask

" However, it works the opposite way, too. If you lose in a Vanguard Fight, you won't be able to stay in this space either."

" In other words, if we lose, Earth will..." Kamui said

" Leon Souryu may think he's using Void, but its power is vast. He can't control it completely. And Leon's ambition has made him lose his cool-headed judgement. At this rate, everything will be controlled by Void..."

They carried him to a nearby rock for him to rest...

" Then Aichi? Why did he take Aichi?" Kai ask

" He's... Not supposed to come here... In fact, I shouldn't have allowed that..." Takuto said

" Why?"

" Is that other guy who keeps taking over him related to this?" Kai ask

" A guy?" Takuto ask

" Yeah."

" Taking over him... No, he's not related. In fact, that guy you're referring to is his guardian." Takuto said

" What?!"

_" Now it makes sense... Why he's so overprotective of Aichi..."_ Kai thought

" If Leon uses Aichi-kun, this space will crumble immediately..." Takuto said

" Then Earth will..." Kamui exclaimed

" Yeah."

" How?" Ren ask

" Aichi-kun is a reincarnation of a master of a palace that lives in a space where it's between Cray and this space. Should Leon force him to summon the palace, this whole space will crumble and cause Cray and Earth to collide with each other." Takuto explained

" Reincarnation?!"

" All of the powers are inside him. But he's unaware of it at all..." Takuto explained

" And Leon's planning to summon the palace right now..." Misaki said

" That's right. You don't have time. Should Leon complete the preparations while we're talking right here, it'll all be too late and Void will be able to run loose. Not just that, he might use Aichi-kun as a puppet of destruction. His powers is enough to destroy Cray itself... If both worlds were to collide..." Takuto said

" Void will have complete control of both worlds." Kai said

" Yeah..."

" Is there a way to stop Aichi-kun if Leon were to use his powers to summon the palace?" Ren ask

" I wouldn't say no but are you up to the task?" Takuto ask

" How bad can it be?" Kamui ask

Takuto motioned them to come closer to him, except for the younger children as the others went to him and he whispered everything. Only red faces showed up after that.

" What is it?" Kamui ask

" I think Kai should do that." Ren said

" Hey!" Kai shouted

" You're the only one we can think of. Besides, what you did at the resort island... I can vaguely know what you did, you know." Misaki said

" I was just sleepwalking!" Kai said

" Whatever..." Asaka said

" So it's decided! Kai will do it!" Ren said

" Agreed." The two girls said

" Hey!" Kai shouted

" Anyway... If he isn't stopped, both Cray and Earth will come to an end. Quickly, go to him..."

" But how can we find him?" Misaki ask

" Psyqualia... You should be able to sense Leon's Psyqualia..."

" Psyqualia..." Ren stood up, his eyes glowed and he turned towards Leon's direction... " That way!" He said

" Go. Cray is in your hands."

" Right! Let's go, everyone!" Kai said

" Right!"

" This shield will block the nothingness energy from getting to you. It's the last thing I can muster up for now..." Takuto said

A shield appeared around them as they nodded.

" Thank you. Take care of yourself." Ren said

" And don't worry! We'll stop Leon!" Kamui assured

" I'm counting on you..." Takuto said

They nodded. And so, they started walking towards their destination. Takuto sighed and leaned on the rock.

_" Please be safe, Aichi-kun... It's the most I can do right now... Now, it all depends on those chosen fighters..."_ Takuto thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi finally felt that his body could move again as he slowly moved every single part of his body. Making sure that all of them were able to move, he nodded and tried to find a way out of the crystal.

_" I have to hurry and find a way out of here..."_ Aichi thought

He quickly pushed the front as it started to move. Before he could heave a sigh of relief, a dark aura started to surround him as his energy started to quickly deplete.

" No... Not now... I have to get out..." Aichi muttered

He mustered up the last of his strength as the front was pushed open and he fell to the ground. Although he was weak from the lack of energy, he got up and started to go in a random direction.

_" I have to get away from here... Please... Give me some strength to at least move away from here... Don't fail me now... Please..."_ Aichi thought

Before he could walk any further, everything went blank as he fainted.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were still walking as the black mist started to thicken around them and it was getting harder to see inside the space...

" Is it me, or is vision getting worse in here?" Kamui ask

" It's probably that Void power is increasing." Misaki replied

" We have to hurry!" Ren said

" Yeah!"

There was a slight rumbling of the ground as they tried to keep their balance before it stopped.

" What was that?!" Ali exclaimed

" Earthquake?!" Chris exclaimed

" No. I don't think so." Misaki said

" Leon-kun must have completed the preparations!" Ren said

" What?!"

" Isn't there any way we can see what's happening now?!" Kamui ask

" We can try to see with Psyqualia, however, I've never tried it before." Chris said

" Neither have I." Ren said

" You have to!" Kai said

" Alright then. Chris-kun." Ren said

" Right!"

Both activated their Psyqualia as they saw an image of Aichi, unconscious on the ground, with a mysterious circle glowing around him. However, before they could get a clearer image, they were forced out.

" Leon must have cancelled our connection!" Chris said

" Yeah! I couldn't get a clear image either! But all we know is that the preparations have been completed!" Ren said

" We have to run from here on!" Misaki said

" Yeah!"

" Lead the way!" Kai said

" Yeah!"

The two ran forward as the others ran behind them.

_" Aichi! Please, you have to hang on until we get there! I made a promise! And I don't plan to break it!"_ Kai thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi started to wake up as he saw the circle around him but he was too exhausted to move. A headpiece with a rainbow diamond in the center was on his head.

" Seems like the black crystal has done its job. Now you can't move at all." Leon said

" Where... am I...?" Aichi ask

" Relax. I'm still not done with the preparations yet. I just need to put these thirteen crystals in their places and I can start." Leon said

" Stop... it..." Aichi said

" It's too late." Leon said

" Why are... you doing... this...?" Aichi ask

" Power. Once I get what I want, my tribe will be revived and my tribe can rule the whole world as well. That's the last of it." Leon said, placing the last crystal on the black circle that surrounds the mysterious circle

" What are... you doing...?" Aichi ask

" Stay there. We have intruders coming." Leon said

He walked away but Aichi could still see him in his line of sight when he stopped walking. At the same time, the others were fast approaching Leon and Aichi. But, they were suddenly blocked by Jillian and Sharlene.

" Darn it!" Kamui exclaimed

" Kai! Leave them to us! Just keep heading straight and you'll be meeting Leon-kun soon!" Ren said

" Okay!"

Kai ran ahead as he saw something glowing. Before he could go closer, Leon was there as he stopped in his tracks.

" Where's Aichi?!" Kai ask

" Relax, he's safe." Leon replied

" Kai... kun..." A voice muttered

Kai turned his head to see Aichi lying on the ground with the circle glowing around him.

" Aichi! Let him go!" Kai shouted

" No way." Leon said

Kai ran towards Aichi but before he could step into the circle, a barrier stopped him.

" What?!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi managed to turn and laid on his stomach as the barrier disappeared.

" Kai-kun...!"

" There's a barrier blocking me!" Kai exclaimed

" Remove... the crystals..." Aichi said

Kai looked down at his feet to see the crystals as he took out one and the barrier completely disappeared. Kai ran into the circle and picked Aichi up.

" You alright?" Kai ask

" Yes..."

" We need to get out of here!" Kai said

" You're not getting away!" Leon said

He put out his hand as black mist attacked them. Kai was pushed out as Aichi was chained back to the ground, a black mist wrapped around his mouth. Leon walked over to Kai and picked up the crystal he took as he placed it back in place.

" Now you get to observe as I summon the palace and destroy this space!" Leon said

_" Palace...?"_ Aichi thought

" No, don't do it! If you do, Cray and Earth will collide!" Kai shouted

" I know." Leon said

He went over to a smaller version of the circle. He placed his hand on it as the bigger circle glowed brighter. Aichi struggled as the ground shook violently. He started to scream as a hole started to open up. The space started to crumble as Kai saw the palace starting to emerge.

* * *

Menawhile on Earth... A hole had also opened up in the sky.

" What is that?!" Tetsu exclaimed

" The space is starting to crumble!" Suiko exclaimed

" At this rate, Void will completely enter here!" Rekka exclaimed

" What?!"

" Stop Leon before it's too late!" Kourin said

* * *

Back at the space, Kai got up and hurriedly dashed over to Aichi as he picked up one of the crytals. The barrier went down as he ran over to Aichi. Kai then remove the black mist wrapped around Aichi's mouth.

_" Why did they even use this as a deactivation?! I just have to hope that nobody watches this!"_ Kai thought

" I-I'm sorry, Aichi..." Kai said

He closed his eyes as he leaned in and kissed Aichi deeply. The circle's glow started to dissipate as the palace went back into the hole. After that, the hole closed up. Kai released the kiss with his face beet red.

" How dare you...!" Leon said

Kai turned to see him. But, before he could say more, the two turned back to Aichi when they saw him glowing. Aichi turned into an orb as Kai picked it up.

" So it's true." Kai said

_~ Flashback start~_

_" In order to deactivate the whole process, you just have to kiss him. Though it depends, because he might have a chosen fighter already to deactivate the process. And after the process, even if the palace was summoned only a little, he will turn into an orb to restore the energy taken away from him while summoning. It's a risk but if successful, you'll have to protect him until he returns to normal, only then will his true form be shown to you but be aware that he knows nothing about his related past, so he'll question you about his form. Be careful too, it doesn't mean that he has gotten back all his energy back either. He'll be extremely weak even after that process. You have to protect him well." Takuto explained _

_~ Flashback end~_

Kai turned his head to see Leon starting to attack with his black mist as he ran away with the orb hugged closely to him.

_" Don't worry, Aichi! I'll definitely protect you!"_ Kai thought

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth... Everyone who watched it were shocked.

" I didn't just see that..." Rekka said

" It was a deactivation but..." Suiko said

" Of all people..." Kourin sighed

" Kai-kun is getting bolder by the days..." Shin said

" Who knows..." Tetsu sighed

They sighed as they turned back to the screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai had ran further away from Leon as he tried to find a way to reunite with the others and hide at the same time. He finally found a huge rock while he was running as he went to hide behind it. He sat down and panted as he looked at the orb closely.

_" Huh? This looks familiar..." _Kai thought

He suddenly remembered the first time he saw one of Aichi's mysterious premonitions.

_" This is the exact same orb! But... It's small... So, it won't happen right now... What a relief..." _Kai thought

" Aichi... Can you hear me? You don't have to worry about anything... I'll definitely protect you..." Kai muttered

Suddenly, the orb glowed as it started to change back into Aichi. The headpiece was still there. Aichi's outfit had also changed as Takuto had said. Earring with blue crystals were hanging on his ears. Fingerless gloves traveled up to his elbows and there was a short sleeved shirt with a long white with gold outline coat that traveled down to his ankles. His pants was also white. It was long and with gold outline as well. White heel boots replaced his shoes. Kai was surprised at the appearance as his eyes scanned the whole outfit. Aichi started to rouse from his sleep as he opened his eyes to see Kai.

" Kai-kun..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi, you're alright now..." Kai said

" What happened...?" Aichi ask

" I managed to save you and run away from Leon, but I don't think we can hide for long. How are you feeling?" Kai ask

" I'm still tired... My whole body feels so weak..." Aichi replied

Aichi tried to get up when he noticed his outfit.

" What is this...?" Aichi ask

" I don't know... If you're still tired, then you should rest." Kai said

That was when Kai heard the sound of footsteps.

" I'll have to deal with Leon. You just rest." Kai said

" Let me fight... Please, Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" But at your condition..." Kai said

He paused when he saw a white aura surrounding Aichi as Aichi got up. Kai helped to support him as Aichi took out his white deck case.

" This deck..." Aichi said

" There you are." A voice said

They turned to see Leon standing there.

" Toshiki Kai. Since you're so persistent on protecting him, then fight me. If you lose, he'll belong to the Souryuu tribe and I will open the hole again." Leon said, taking out his deck

" No... I don't want to get Kai-kun involved in this... I'll challenge you..." Aichi said

" But, Aichi..." Kai said

" Please, Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" Alright..."

A fight table appeared as Kai helped Aichi over to it. Aichi placed his starter and his deck as he drew his cards while Leon did the same. Kai stood by Aichi's side in case he needed help supporting himself.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up my Vanguard!"

" Tri-holl Dracokid!"

" Guardian Messiah!"

" That deck..." Leon exclaimed

" Draw. I ride Fairy Messiah! Guardian Messiah moves back. Turn end..." Aichi declared

" Draw. I ride Cyprus! Tri-holl moves. Call! My rear guard Cyprus attacks! Vanguard, Cyprus!" Leon declared

" No guard."

" Tri-holl! Skill activated. If it's attacking and it's the third turn or more, he gains +3000 power!" Leon declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end." Leon declared

" Draw. I ride Legend Sword Messiah! I call Lucky Bell Messiah and Sleeping Messiah! I'm attacking with my Vanguard!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Drive check. Critical trigger! Power to Lucky Bell and critical to Legend Sword!" Aichi declared

" Check. Second check. Critical trigger. Power to Vanguard Cyprus." Leon declared

" Lucky Bell attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end..."

" Stand and draw. I ride Tear Knight, Lazarus. I move Cyprus back. Call. Lazarus, attack Legend Sword!" Leon declared

" No guard."

" Check. No trigger." Leon declared

" Check. Critical trigger... I give power to my Vanguard!" Aichi declared

" Coral Assault attacks Lucky Bell!" Leon declared

" No guard."

The attack hit but...

" Lucky Bell's skill activates. If she has been attacked by a grade 2 or lesser unit and was sent to the Drop Zone from the rear guard, I get to retire the unit that attacked her. Coral Assault retires!" Aichi declared

" Turn end."

" Aichi. Are you feeling alright?" Kai ask

" Yes..." Aichi replied

" How did you know how to use this deck?" Kai ask

" I don't know... But it feels like they're guiding me..." Aichi replied

" I see..."

" Stand and draw. Warrior that sends out the beacon of hope... Bring the light of hope to this battlefield! I ride... Amnesty Ray! Call! Angel Messiah and Sanctuary Messiah! Angel Messiah attacks Lazarus!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Attack hit! Angel's skill activates! Superior call! Gemstone Messiah! My Vanguard attacks! Twin drive check. Second check. Draw trigger! Power to Sanctuary Messiah and draw. With a boost from Gemstone Messiah, Sanctuary Messiah attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end... He blocked my last attack..." Aichi said

Suddenly, Aichi started to feel even more tired as Kai quickly supported him.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun... I'm getting really tired..." Aichi said

" Hang in there. You just have to deal him two more damage..." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Aichi managed to get back up again as Leon started his turn.

" Stand and draw. All your struggles are for naught. The wind blows on me. Behold! Wash all vice away in the flow of a furious flood. I ride Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom! Tri-holl moves back. Call! Lysander, go!" Leon declared

The attack hit as Kai was pushed back by black mist. Aichi was surrounded by a torrent of black mist as he screamed.

" Aichi!"

Kai ran over to catch him as he collapsed.

" Aichi! Aichi!" Kai called

" Kai-kun... I feel so weak..." Aichi muttered

" This space is filled with Void's power of nothingness. So, you have been influenced by it. It won't be long before you can't fight anymore." Leon said

" Aichi, you've already fought enough. I'll take over from here." Kai said

" No... I'll fight..." Aichi said

" Aichi..."

" Lysander's skill. Tri-holl attacks! Now, boosted by Cyprus, Coral Assault attacks! Since this is the third battle or more, he gets +3000 power!" Leon declared

" Five damage already..." Kai said

" One more damage and you know what happens. Maelstrom... Limit Break! This is the fourth battle. Maelstrom gets +5000 power! Attack!" Leon declared

" Guard! Pixie Messiah and Candlelight Messiah!" Aichi declared

" 25000 power versus 16000 power... As long as Leon doesn't draw two triggers..." Kai muttered

" Twin drive check. Critical trigger. I give all effects to Maelstrom! Second check. Lysander... No trigger." Leon declared

The attack didn't hit but Aichi's body gave out as Kai caught him.

" Aichi! Wake up, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

" And so the battle ends." Leon said

" Not yet! You still have to get past me!" Kai said

Kai placed Aichi down as he took the cards in his hand.

" I'll start the turn! Stand and draw! I'm going to activate Amnesty Ray's Limit Break! Counterblast! For every Messiah unit in my rear guard circle, I get to retire your rear guard! So, all four of your rear guards are retired!" Kai declared

" What?!" Leon exclaimed

" Aqua Force is useless without their rear guards. Here comes my attack! Sanctuary Messiah attacks!" Kai declared

" No guard. Check. Draw trigger. Power to Maelstrom and draw." Leon declared

" Amnesty Ray Messiah attacks!" Kai declared

" Paschal! Perfect guard!" Leon declared

" Twin drive check. No trigger. Angel attacks!" Kai declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw. Dragon into existence from the warp of the wind and the weft of the sea, live up to the legend in your ideal form! I crossride... Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom! Grovel down before the power of Aqua Force, Toshiki Kai!" Leon said

" Darn it..." Kai said

_" If I lose, Aichi will..." _Kai thought

" When Maelstrom is in the Soul, Glory Maelstrom's power is 13000. I switch Lysander and Tri-holl and Cyprus moves forward. Cyprus's skill! With a counterblast, he gets +1000 power. One more time. Call! Cyprus, attack Sanctuary Messiah!" Leon declared

" No guard!"

" Glory Maelstrom! Theo boosts. Now, when I receive the wind's blessing, I rise far above the limits! Ultimate Break! Counterblast! Now you can't guard with any card that's grade 1 or higher." Leon declared

" No way..." Kai exclaimed

" Kai-kun..." A voice called

Kai turned behind to see Aichi struggling to stand up as he helped to support him.

" Don't force yourself." Kai said

" I'm fine... I... believe in this deck... No guard!" Aichi declared

" What?!"

" I will put everything on the line on the last damage trigger..." Aichi said

" Aichi, if he wins, Void also wins! Do you really want that?!" Kai ask

" I want to believe in this mysterious deck... There's a reason why it came to me... I want to know... If it is true..." Aichi said

" Aichi... I got it!" Kai said

" Twin drive check. Second check. Heal trigger. I recover one damage point and give the power to Glory Maelstrom!" Leon declared

" Damage check..." Aichi declared

He tried his best to move his hand as he checked the trigger and the card shone.

" Heal trigger...! I heal one damage point and power to my Vanguard...!" Aichi declared

" Tri-holl boosts. Lysander!" Leon declared

" Guard...!"

" Turn end..."

Aichi used the rest of his strength to stand by himself as he took over Kai.

" I'll win this and banish Void from Cray and Earth! Besides, Leon-kun... You can't hold Void in any longer, can you?" Aichi ask

Leon looked over to his hand as he saw it getting corrupted by the black mist.

" I won't lose!" Leon said

" Stand and draw! Light of hope... Lead those corrupted by the darkness and bring them to light! Crossride! Amnesty Hope! When Amnesty Ray is in the Soul, his power is 13000. Call! Search further into your light of hope and spread your wings! Amnesty Hope! Ultimate Break! Counterblast and Soulblast! For each rear guard, Amnesty Hope gets +2000 power! That makes it +10000 power! And, when there's four or more rear guards, he gets a +1 critical!" Aichi declared

" What?!"

_" He linked the skills together and managed to stand up on his own... Even in that state... He has already surpassed me to a higher level..."_ Kai thought

" Amnesty Hope attacks!" Aichi declared

" I can't lose... But... No guard!" Leon declared

" Twin drive check. Second check. Critical trigger! Power to Angel and critical to Amnesty Hope!" Aichi declared

The attack hit and the last three cards were no triggers. Aichi had won.

" I did it..." Aichi said

Leon screamed as Void left his body, the black mist in the space disappeared and a portal to Cray opened up.

" This is... Cray?" Aichi said

" I think so..." Kai said

Suddenly, Aichi heard Takuto's voice in his head.

_" Aichi Sendou, you saved this space... Now hold your deck out and save Cray..." _Takuto said

" Yeah!"

Aichi walked towards the portal as he held his deck up. A light shone as a ray of light shot into the portal and the black mist was cleared from Cray. Leon had got up and went over to Aichi as he also held his hand.

" I like this gentle wind. This is the true wind..." Leon said

" I guess so..." Aichi said

The light disappeared when its job was done as they saw the portal disappearing.

" I'm so glad..." Aichi muttered

He collapsed as Leon caught him. But, a light suddenly blinded him as he accidentally let Aichi go. Two mysterious figures appeared in front of Aichi.

" Aichi!"

" Toshiki Kai." The first one said

" This is your final judgement." The second one said

" Final judgement?" Kai ask

" It's said that whoever stopped the master of that palace by kissing him when he was forced to summon the castle goes through a final judgement to determine whether he's capable of protecting their master. You're going through it now." Leon explained

" What?!"

" Toshiki Kai. If you fail this final judgement, we will take Aichi-sama back to where he belongs and erase his existence on Earth. Plus, we will erase his memories of all the times he had on Earth and replace those memories." The first one explained

" You must be joking! You intend to rob Aichi of his freedom and happiness?! If you guys are righteous and loyal enough, you should know that it will not work out for the better and instead, Aichi will despair in return!" Kai said

" You have no rights to say that. Although, it was thanks to you that his first premonition is destined to fail." The second one said

" First premonition? You mean..." Kai exclaimed

" Yeah. That premonition won't happen. But be aware that the others will happen if you don't avoid it." The first one said

" Now then, your final judgement... If you give us a satisfying answer in return to our question, we'll let him stay with you." The second one said

" Then come at me!" Kai said

" You... Like him?" The two ask

" H-Huh?!"

Leon seemed to hide a laughter plus smirk as he heard it.

" Answer to our question. Do you like him?" The first one ask

" What kind of final judgement is that?!" Kai ask

" We're asking the questions here. Do you like him? How far are you willing to protect him from danger?" The second one ask

" If you don't answer us, you will fail this final judgment." The first one said

Kai looked away as his cheeks turned pink but upon looking over to the unconscious Aichi, he then made his decision.

" I... Yeah, I like him! You have a problem with that?! No matter how dangerous it is or how risky it gets, I'll still stay by his side and protect him because I love him! Are you satisfied now?!" Kai ask

Silence... Unknown to him, not just Leon, the whole group had heard his confession, except for Aichi, who was still unconscious. The two suddenly emited a chuckle before laughing out loud.

" Huh?"

" That was a satisfying answer indeed. To tell you the truth, there isn't any final judgment. We were just joking." The first one said

" Even if it is, we would still let him stay on Earth. He is happier there after all." The second one said

" H-Huh?! You lied to me?!" Kai ask, turning to Leon, who was hiding a laughter behind his hand

" There isn't any final judgment... Although, they do appear after you kissed him to stop the forceful summoning..." Leon said, holding his laughter in again

" Why you little...!" Kai said

" Toshiki Kai. We leave him to you now. Take care of him and make good use of your words. Remember, actions speaks louder than words." The first one said

" We'll be leaving then." The second one said

The two disappeared before Kai could say anything. Kai then realized something else as he ran towards Aichi.

" Aichi!"

He picked him up as he was certain Aichi was still unconscious. He heaved a sigh of relief.

" Kai~"

Kai turned behind to see a widely grinning Ren.

" What...?" Kai ask

" We heard everything~!" Ren replied

" Shut up! Pretend you didn't hear anything!" Kai said

" That's quite hard." Ren said

" Just keep your mouth shut!" Kai said

They were teleported back to Earth after that as they all arrived on the platform and they were sleeping...

~ A few days later~

After winning the Circuit, Q4 has been popular since then. Kai, on the other hand, had to deal with the ones who had actually heard his confession every day, including Miwa, whom Ren had spilled the secret to and Ren himself. Although, with the two of them continuously teasing him, Aichi was still oblivious to that fact... But something did change...

" Kai-kun! Let's fight!" Aichi said

" Sure."

" Maybe you can confess to him after that..." Miwa whispered

" Shut up!" Kai said

He walked over to the fight table as he placed his deck down.

" I'm going to Miyaji High next year. I don't really like the idea myself but... It's worth a shot." Aichi said

" I see. Be careful." Kai said

" Huh? Yeah! I'll still be meeting everyone here though!" Aichi said

" Yeah."

" Just don't come with injuries! Kai will be worried if you do!" Miwa shouted

" I said shut up!" Kai shouted

" Huh? What was that?" Aichi ask

" It's nothing." Kai replied

Aichi started to shuffle his deck after shrugging the thought off, to Kai's relief. But while Kai was shuffling his deck, he heard something dropping as he looked over to Aichi to see him collapsing.

" Aichi!"

He quickly ran over to him to catch him as he managed to stop Aichi's fall. He heaved a sigh of relief as the others gathered.

" Aichi, are you okay?!" Kai ask

" I'm a little tired..." Aichi replied

" What happened to you?" Miwa ask

" I don't know... But I've been feeling tired ever since the VF Circuit..." Aichi replied

" You should rest if you're tired. Don't exhaust yourself." Misaki said

" Yeah..."

" Come on, we'll sit you down for a bit. Kamui, pick his cards up for him." Miwa said

" I got it!" Kamui said

Kai helped to support Aichi as he walked over to the chair and sat him down.

" How are you feeling?" Misaki ask

" I'm a little tired..." Aichi replied

" Did it have something to do with what happened before?" Kai ask

" What happened before? I only remembered challenging Leon-kun to a fight at that space... The rest in front were blurry..." Aichi explained

" What?!"

" What space?" Miwa ask

" Oh, Miwa. Help me mind the counter for a bit. I'm afraid of customers coming in and nobody can help them around the shop. Now, go." Misaki said

" Yes..."

Once Miwa was gone, they turned back to Aichi.

" You really don't remember? Leon forced you to summon a palace in that space..." Misaki said

" No... I remember being captured and placed on some weird circle but everything after that and before the fight were blurry..." Aichi said

" I think you should rest for a bit. If you're still feeling uncomfortable, then call us if you need some help." Kai said

" Okay... I'm sorry..." Aichi said

" It's fine. Just get some rest." Kai said

Aichi nodded as he leaned on the chair and closed his eyes. After confirming that he fell asleep, Kai and the others went to discuss something.

" I remembered what Takuto said, 'He'll be extremely weak even after that process. You have to protect him well.'... I'm guessing it's happening right now. We'll have to protect him and make sure nothing happens to him." Kai said

" You're right... Since I'm also in Miyaji High, let me take care of him next year. I'll make sure he comes here safe and sound." Misaki said

" Yeah. We'll leave Brother to you. I don't think he'll easily recover though... Besides, it took a lot of energy to summon that palace, right?" Kamui ask

" Yeah. So, we'll have to do our best." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Kai looked over to Aichi after that.

_" Don't worry, Aichi! Come what may, we will all protect you!"_ Kai thought

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the late update! Thank you all forehead ing and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter 5! What is everyone doing now in their high school life?! Who knows?! Find out inside this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

It's been a normal high school life after Aichi joined Miyaji High. Although it was no fun because the school was full of people who concentrates on their studies and nobody bothers about Vanguard or anything else related. But Aichi was happy, because he knew that after school, there was always a place he would look forward to go, and today was no exception... Once his school was over, Aichi started to walk to Card Capital.

_" I'm a little nervous... Usually, Misaki-san would be waiting for me by the gate but today she's busy with the shop... She said that she must wait for me by the gate everyday to go to the shop... Everyone have been acting weird after I almost fainted that day... Kai-kun told me that it was nothing to worry about and that it was for my safety but... Why won't they tell me what I can't remember?" _Aichi thought

He realized that he arrived at Card Capital as he entered it. A few minutes of talking to Team Genius later, he noticed an auburn haired guy and recognized him as his classmate, Naoki Ishida. Due to Ali's provocations, Aichi was accidentally mistaken as the one who provoked Naoki as he challenged Aichi to a fight, which Aichi accepted and taught him about the game. After the fight, Naoki bought the deck and ran out of the shop before Aichi could talk to him. Kai and the others arrived at the same time as they entered the shop to sit down and talk.

" So you had your first Cardfight with someone from the same high school..." Miwa said

" But I got caught up in it and won..." Aichi said

" Nah, you went plenty easy on that hot-blooded kid, Aichi." Chris said

" Cause no matter how many times you told him, he kept calling all of his cards, even the ones he could've used for guarding." Lee said

" Beginners have the tendency to devote themselves into attacking. That type's not popular with the ladies..." Ali said

" As if you're the popular one..." Morikawa said

" Huh, don't you know how many girlfriends I have?" Ali ask

" ...What? No, I didn't know! You laughin' at me, you little brat?!" Morikawa ask

While they were arguing, Izaki cut into the conversation.

" You can't find a fellow Vanguard player... in a good school like Miyaji Academy?" Izaki ask

" Nope. It's a school that's preparing for college. Besides, there aren't any kids who are interested..." Aichi replied

" I see... We've got a Vanguard Boom at our school. Wanna transfer over?" Miwa ask

" Thank you. But..." Aichi said

" Aichi, if he bought a deck on his way out, that means he's interested in Vanguard." Kai said

" I see..."

" Get your act together. You're a leader, remember?" Kai ask

" Oh, that's... But... If Ishida-kun is interested in Vanguard, I've got to reach out to him. Thank you, Kai-kun!" Aichi said

" Jeez... You're a different person from when you fight..." Kai said

" I should think of something to ask him, so that he'll be interested in Vanguard... I can't think of any..." Aichi said

" Relax, Aichi. You still have time before tomorrow. I got it! How about you fight me and maybe it'll give you some idea?" Miwa ask

" Good idea! Okay, I'll fight you!" Aichi said

He took out his deck as he went towards Miwa, who was already waiting at the standing fight table, but before he could walk any further, he started to collapse again.

" Aichi!"

Kai quickly got out of his seat and caught Aichi as they ran towards him.

" Are you alright?!" Miwa ask

" I'm tired again..." Aichi muttered

" Your body is still not feeling any better?" Kai ask

" No... In fact, it feels even worse... It's getting even harder for me to get out of bed without falling down..." Aichi replied

" When did this start?" Kai ask

" I think... A few weeks ago... That day I almost fainted..." Aichi replied

" That was the first time, right? Did anything else happen after that?" Chris ask

" Well... I'm not sure... It just happens all of a sudden..." Aichi replied

" I think you need to go back and rest. Kai, you should bring him back home." Miwa said

" Alright."

" You don't have to..." Aichi said

" It's okay. Tell Tokura about it when she comes later." Kai said

" Okay!"

Kai carried Aichi on his back with the help from the others as he carried their bags and he exited the shop.

" Huh...? This isn't the way back to my house..." Aichi said

" I don't even know the way. Besides, I bet your vision is too blur to know the right way." Kai said

" You're right... So, where are we going...?" Aichi ask

" To my apartment. That's the only place we can go anyway." Kai said

" Okay..."

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at Kai's apartment as Kai opened the door and shut it behind him. He removed his shoes and then Aichi's shoes and socks. He noticed that Aichi had fallen asleep on the way as he went to his room and placed Aichi down on his bed. He covered the boy with a blanket before walking off to the bathroom to shower. After showering, he went to the kitchen to cook some dinner. When he was done, he went into the room when he heard Aichi's phone ringing. He answered it.

" Hello, this is Toshiki Kai." Kai said

" Kai-san?! Why do you have Aichi's phone?" He recognized the voice as Aichi's little sister, Emi

" Oh. Aichi was feeling unwell, so I brought him back to my house to let him rest. But, I would recommend for him to stay over. It doesn't seem like he can direct himself back properly, so I need his clothes for tomorrow." Kai explained

" I see... Okay. I'll bring his clothes over. What's your address?" Emi ask

Kai told her his address as he put down the phone after thanking her. He looked over to the sleeping Aichi as he brought a small table and placed the food down. He shook Aichi awake after that. Aichi roused from his sleep as Kai helped him to sit up.

" How are you feeling?" Kai ask

" I'm still a bit dizzy..." Aichi replied

" I see... Here. Open your mouth. I'll feed you." Kai said

" No, there's no need. I'll feed myself." Aichi said

" You're not feeling well, so I'll take care of you. Your sister called just now. She said that she'll bring your clothes over." Kai said

" I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble..." Aichi said

" You're not. Here, eat. I'll feed you." Kai said

" Okay..."

Kai slowly fed Aichi. Once Aichi was done with his dinner, Kai ate his. When he was done with his dinner, there was a knock on the door as Kai went to open it. Emi was there with a bag in her hands.

" Here. These are Aichi's clothes plus his other daily items." Emi said

" Daily items?" Kai ask

" Our mother is going to visit one of our relatives for a mouth, so I'll be staying at Mai-chan's house for a month. Aichi is our worry. He hasn't been feeling well these days. We got him to the doctor's last week but the doctor couldn't figure it out, so we tried to do something to make him feel better... But every morning, we would see him falling down without any reason and frequently fainting all of a sudden... We hope you could take care of him for this week and that he won't be too much of a trouble." Emi said

" It's alright. Don't worry. I'll make sure I take care of your brother while you're not around." Kai assured

" Thank you, Kai-san. I better be going now. Say 'Hello' to Aichi for me." Emi said

" Yeah."

Emi left as Kai went back to the room and placed the bag down.

" Your mother is leaving to a relative's house for a mouth, so she asked me to take care of you and they said 'Hello'." Kai explained

" I see... Sorry for the trouble, Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" It's fine. Are you feeling any better?" Kai ask

" A little... But I want to go to school tomorrow... I want to persuade Ishida-kun to play Vanguard..." Aichi said

" If you say so, but make sure you take care of yourself." Kai sighed

" Okay..."

" I'll follow you to school tomorrow and make sure you don't faint on the way." Kai said

" Alright..."

" Now, I'll bring you to the bathroom so that you can shower. Be careful." Kai said

Aichi nodded as Kai helped him up and they walked towards the bathroom. Kai handed Aichi his pajamas as he helped Aichi into the bathroom and closed the door. He waited outside the door for Aichi to finish showering, making sure that he was alright from time to time. When he heard the water stopping, he resisted from opening the door so that he respected Aichi's privacy.

" Are you alright inside there?" Kai ask

" Yes... I'm almost done..." Aichi replied

The door opened after awhile as he saw Aichi coming out and he leaned onto Kai's chest.

" Are you still tired?" Kai ask

" Yes..."

" Come on. I'll tuck you in." Kai said

" I'll sleep on the floor..." Aichi said

" No. You're not feeling well. I'll sleep on the floor." Kai said

" It's fine..." Aichi said

Silence... Kai took a look at Aichi and saw him asleep. He sighed and carried Aichi onto the bed. Before he could get up, Aichi suddenly threw his arms around his shoulders and pulled him down.

" A-Aichi?" Kai ask

" Warm..." Aichi muttered

" You're dreaming...?" Kai said

He sighed as he somehow managed to hit the light switch off and fell asleep beside Aichi, a smile making its way on his face.

~ The next morning~

Kai woke up and checked the clock as he yawned and got up from the bed. He went to prepare himself for school. After that, he woke Aichi up as Aichi stretched his arms and yawned.

" Go get ready. I'll make us some breakfast. Do you think you can get up?" Kai ask

" Yes."

Aichi moved his feet to the floor as he slowly stood up but Kai had to support him when he started collapsing again.

" Are you sure you want to go to school in your condition?" Kai ask

" Yes. I can do this." Aichi replied

" Okay then."

Kai helped him over to the bathroom and handed him his school uniform as he closed the door and walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. A few minutes later, Kai had made two plates of toast and eggs with milk as he placed both plates and drinks on the table.

" Aichi! Are you alright?!" Kai ask

" Yes! I'm coming out soon!" Aichi replied

A loud sound followed after that as Kai ran to the bathroom and opened the door to see Aichi on the floor, trying to get back up. Kai ran over to help him up as he noticed the unzipped and unbuttoned pants. He looked away as he took a glance to pull Aichi's pants up and zip and button the pants.

" Thank you..." Aichi said

Kai sighed inwardly as he carried Aichi up.

" I-I can walk by myself!" Aichi exclaimed

" You're already so weak. Why are you still insisting on going to school?" Kai ask

" I-I want to..." Aichi replied

Kai sighed as he placed Aichi down on the chair.

" Eat up. Then we can head over to your school." Kai said

" Okay... I'm sorry for the trouble... I hope I won't trouble you too much for the one month I'll be here for..." Aichi said

" You're not. Besides... It's a little lonely here... I guess it's nice to have company for once." Kai said

" I see..."

And so, the two ate their breakfast in silence. After breakfast, even though Aichi insisted to wash the dishes, Kai ignored him and washed them anyway. He then carried Aichi to the doorstep and placed him down to let him wear his shoes.

" Don't carry me after this anymore... It's a little embarrassing and I'm being a bother to you." Aichi said

" You're not. Come on, let's go. Don't worry, if you don't want me to carry you then I won't but don't faint." Kai said

" I'm sorry..." Aichi said

" It's alright." Kai said

Kai took out something from his pocket as he handed it to Aichi.

" This is the key to here. I always keep extras just in case. Oh and I kept one extra in the shoe box outside. Miwa found my keys under the mat last time, so I had to change places for it." Kai said

" I see... Thank you, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" Let's go then." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Kai helped him up again as they headed out together.

" Aichi, after school ends, I'll wait for you outside your school gates." Kai said

" Okay. Then we'll head to Card Capital after that?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

After awhile, they arrived at Miyaji High as Aichi waved Kai off before heading into the school. Kai made sure Aichi was safely inside the school before walking off to his own school. Aichi arrived at his classroom but there was no sign of Naoki anywhere, so he sat down and waited. When school was about to start, he saw Naoki coming in as he sighed in relief. That was when the Sensei came in and announced something.

" Starting today, we've got a new student in our class. Come in." The Sensei said

The door opened and Aichi's eyes widened. It was Kourin!

" I'm Kourin Tatsunagi. This is my first day at Miyaji Academy. It's a pleasure to meet everyone." Kourin greeted

" Quiet, everyone! Quiet! Tatsunagi, your seat is over there." The Sensei said

" Okay."

Kourin started to walk over to the seat behind Aichi. She stopped when she was near Aichi.

" Aichi Sendou. Takuto has something for you." Kourin whispered

" Huh? Me?" Aichi whispered

" Yeah. Meet me later at the alley beside here. Be careful." Kourin whispered

" Yes..."

She continued walking towards her seat as she sat down. Aichi couldn't help but see the stares coming from his classmates.

_" This is bad..." _Aichi thought

Break time was here but Kourin was called to the faculty room as she stood up.

" Meet me there though. It's important." Kourin whispered

" Yes..."

She left as Aichi also stood up uneasily and left the classroom. Naoki, who wanted to talk to him, followed him to the alley as he watched Aichi.

_" Kourin-san is still not coming yet..." _Aichi thought

Aichi received a message as he checked it before going back to class again. Naoki followed along after hiding himself.

~ After school~

Aichi took his bag and left the class as Naoki followed him once again. Aichi was waiting at the same alley as he got another message. He checked it before sighing.

" This is going to take awhile..." Aichi muttered

" Hey, Sendou!" A voice called

Aichi flinched as Naoki hid and tried to see who it was. It was three boys. They surrounded Aichi as Aichi tried to back away.

" Yes...?" Aichi ask

" We saw some guy fetching you to school today! Your bodyguard?!" One of them ask

" N-No... H-He's a friend..." Aichi replied

" And we heard that you know Kourin-chan! How do you know her?!" Another one ask

" It's a little hard to explain..." Aichi replied

" It's been awhile but... Let's give you some beating!" The third one said

Aichi shut his eyes as he anticipated the punches coming at him but all he heard was the three screaming instead. Aichi slowly opened his eyes to see blue eyes glowing in the bushes. He looked up to see the three boys floating up.

" W-What are you doing?!" Aichi ask

The creature slowly walked out as its eyes glowed yellow and Aichi was immediately surrounded by the same yellow aura as he collapsed to the ground. Naoki immediately ran out after witnessing it.

" Hey! What are you doin'?!" Naoki ask

" Aichi!"

Naoki saw Kourin running towards them from the other side of the alley as the creature touched Aichi and disappeared with him. The three boys fell to the ground right after they disappeared.

" Where'd they go?!" Naoki ask

" I have to get help!" Kourin muttered

She ran towards the gate as she saw Kai waiting by the gate.

" Toshiki Kai!"

" You?!"

" Don't say too much! Aichi's been taken away by something!" Kourin said

" What?!"

" It had blue eyes at first but Aichi fainted right after its eyes changed to yellow!" Kourin said

" Blue eyes?! That's the same creature at the resort island! It's not going to hurt Aichi, that's what I'm sure of! But we have to find out where he is!" Kai said

" Takuto gave me this! We should be able to find Aichi with it!" Kourin said

She took out a blue crystal as she tapped on it. It glowed as it started to show a projection of a crystal castle. It suddenly disappeared, showing an ordinary house.

" Find that house!" Kai said

" Yeah!"

The two went off for their search after that.

_" Aichi!" _Kai thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi woke up to find himself lying on a big bed as he got up and looked around. He took notice of his clothes. It had changed to the one when he was in that space... He looked around and noticed the beautiful decorations around the room he was in. The room was big and it had decorations of mostly crystal things. The door opened as Aichi saw the little creature from before with a glass of water in its hands.

" Who are you?" Aichi ask

_" I am one of your guardians, Aichi-sama." _A voice said in his head

" You?" Aichi ask

_" Yes. I'm using telepathy right now to communicate with you." _The creature replied

" Why did you bring me here?" Aichi ask

_" It's to protect you. Right now, there's an enemy targeting you. I am here to ensure your safety." _The creature replied

" But I should go back. I'm worried that Kai-kun will find me missing..." Aichi said

_" But..." _

Suddenly, the door opened again as a grey haired figure with his face covered by shadows was there as an attack hit the little creature and it was thrown back.

" No! Don't hurt it!" Aichi said

" Don't worry. I came for you." The man said

He went over to Aichi and grabbed his wrists as Aichi struggled. Aichi's eyes were met with fierce red eyes as he saw it glowing. Aichi's eyes had a tinge of red as his eyes went blank.

" Make the contract with me." The man said

" Yes... You who makes the contract with me must vow to eternally protect and not betray me..." Aichi said

" Of course I won't. Now the kiss." The man said

He leaned in towards Aichi's lips but the door burst opened. Kai and Kourin were there as Kai ran and pushed the man away.

" Aichi! Snap out of it!" Kai said

" It's no use. The contract must be completed to awaken him." The man said

" Then I'll complete it!" Kai said

He hesitated but in the end kissed Aichi. Aichi's eyes went back to normal as marks appeared on the back of their hands. Kai released the kiss as he caught Aichi, who collapsed again.

" Now, it's your turn to get beaten up!" Kai said

He turned towards the man, only to find that he had disappeared.

" He's gone!" Kai exclaimed

" Toshiki Kai! That little creature has disappeared too!" Kourin said

" What?!"

They turned to where the creature originally was to find it missing as well.

_" I leave Aichi-sama in your hands. I believe in you, chosen one, Toshiki Kai." _A voice said in his head

Kai looked around after hearing the voice.

" Well, I better be going now to report this to Takuto." Kourin said

" Yeah..."

Kourin took out the crystal as she handed it to Kai.

" This will help you monitor on Aichi whenever you feel that he's in trouble. Let's get out of here." Kourin said

" Yeah."

Kai carried Aichi out of the place as they saw the house disappearing into thin air.

" I'll bring him back home then." Kai said

" Yeah."

Both went their separate ways. A few minutes of walking later, Kai arrived back at his apartment as he opened the door and placed Aichi down on the bed. He noticed that Aichi's clothes had changed back to normal. Aichi started to rouse as Kai helped him to sit up.

" Aichi. Are you alright?" Kai ask

" Yes... Where am I...?" Aichi ask

" At my apartment. Do you remember anything?" Kai ask

" No... I don't understand... Why is my memory so blurry...?" Aichi said

" Don't think so much about it. You should rest." Kai said

" Oh, Kai-kun. I remembered something. Do you think I should form a Cardfight Club in my school? Maybe then Ishida-kun will be interested." Aichi said

" It's a good idea. Do you need any help?" Kai ask

" I want to draw posters. I hope I won't take too much time though..." Aichi said

" It's alright. I'll be watching over you to make sure you're alright." Kai said

" Thank you..."

Kai helped Aichi over to the bathroom as he waited for him to finish showering. When he was done, Kai helped to sit him on the table with stacks of paper and colored pencils beside it.

" Go slowly. I'll go shower and make us dinner." Kai said

" Yes. Thank you very much." Aichi said

" No problem."

Kai took his clothes and went to shower. A few minutes later, he came out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to make dinner. He decided on his menu and started his cooking. Once he was done, he brought the dishes over to the table and placed it in front of Aichi.

" Eat up. I made some fried rice with sauce." Kai said

" It looks delicious! Kai-kun, could you teach me how to cook sometime?" Aichi ask

" Sure. But wait until you feel better, I don't want you burning yourself when you faint all of a sudden." Kai said

" Okay!"

Both started eating as time passed. After they were done, Kai took the dishes and went to wash them. When he was done, he sat back down on the table. Kai saw that Aichi was halfway through his drawings of his posters. Kai took one of the posters and smirked as he saw Blaster Blade drawn on it.

" It's a nice poster drawing. But why Blaster Blade?" Kai ask

" Well... He was the first one I ever thought of to draw out.." Aichi replied, scratching his cheek sheepishly while blushing

" I see..."

" I've finished them!" Aichi exclaimed happily

" Good job. Now, let's go to sleep. If you want to go early to give these posters out, you'll have to sleep early and get up early." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Aichi took Kai's hand as they slowly walked over to the bed. Kai sat Aichi down on the bed as Aichi yawned.

" I want to sleep on the floor... I don't want to cause inconvenience to you..." Aichi said

" It's okay. Here, go to sleep." Kai said

Kai laid Aichi down on the pillow as Aichi tugged on his sleeve.

" Don't leave me alone..." Aichi muttered

" Okay..."

Kai sighed as he turned off the lights and laid down beside Aichi as both slept and the night deepened.

~ The next day~

It was another normal morning as both Kai and Aichi exited the house early to go to Aichi's school. Aichi stopped at the school gate as he waited for students to pass by. Kai was watching him by a wall, making sure he was still safe. Then, he noticed Kourin approaching as he waved Aichi off while he was handing out the posters and left the school gate. Kourin took one of the posters and decided to join the Cardfight Club with Aichi. Many other boys want to join because of Kourin as she declared that whoever beats the current members, Aichi and her, can join the club, which the boys accepted. After all the cardfights, nobody could beat them, until Naoki came along.

" Ishida-kun! So you're interested in Vanguard after all, huh?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. A little..." Naoki replied

" Fine. If you beat me, we'll let you in." Kourin said

" Of course. That's the idea." Naoki said, taking out his deck

" At least it looks like you're not after me." Kourin said

" Sorry. I'm not a fan, Idol-san." Naoki said

" Don't worry about that. I'm not gonna go easy on you." Kourin said

" Bring it on!" Naoki said

And so, the fight started. Kourin was definitely not holding back on Naoki as he was dealt four damage in the second turn immediately, if not for the heal trigger... He was on three after that. After his second turn attacks, Kourin unleashed her Salome's Limit Break. She confirmed Naoki as a total beginner after he only guarded a 17000 power attack with only a 10000 shield which totaled up his shield to 20000.

" So, do you want to continue playing? I don't mind if you get a little better at it before taking the challenge again." Kourin said

" No, I'm ready now! This match isn't about whether I have a chance of winning or not. I really wanna be part of this club. I wanna play Vanguard with Aichi Sendou." Naoki said

" Ishida-kun...?"

" With Aichi...?" Kourin ask

" I remembered, Sendou. You went to Miyaji Academy once before, didn't you?" Naoki ask

" Right, for elementary school..." Aichi replied

" I've been here the whole time. But you went to another middle school." Naoki said

" R-Right."

" I'm thinkin' the reason was something that happened in elementary school." Naoki said

" Right..."

" You always used to get beaten up back then, both in and out of school..." Naoki said

" Yeah. I was really lonely in those days. It was hard on me... My mother couldn't take it anymore, and suggested I switch schools." Aichi said

" I noticed it too. I knew what you were going through. But I pretended not to see anything... It may sound like I wasn't interested. But I didn't try to save you. I didn't do anything... I'm as bad as those jerks who drove you away!" Naoki said

" No, that's not true!" Aichi said

" No, it's bothered me all this time! So now that you've come back to the high school, and I see you tryin' to establish a new club, I can't help but wanna be part of it!" Naoki said

" Ishida-kun..."

" You've changed. You're completely different than the way you were back then. It's gotta be because of this!" Naoki said

" That's right. Vanguard changed me." Aichi said

" I wanna change too. In the middle of this lousy high school life, I wanna find somethin' I can really be passionate about!" Naoki said

" Ishida-kun!"

" Call me Naoki, Aichi!" Naoki said

" Do your best, Naoki-kun!" Aichi cheered

" All right! I'm fired up!" Naoki said

" Don't forget. I'm your opponent." Kourin said

" Yeah! I'm picturin' it loud and clear! I picture me beatin' you!" Naoki said

" There's something wrong with that picture. It's an illusion, or a hallucination!" Kourin said

" Is that right, Idol-san? Strike, my avatar! I ride Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon! I call Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon! Attack! Attack! Attack!" Naoki declared

" I guard with Gallatin! Perfect defence with Iseult! I guard with Rachelle and Prizmy!" Kourin declared

" T-Three attacks and no damage?!" Naoki exclaimed

_" 0 damage... Maybe Kourin-san is getting into it, too?" _Aichi thought

" Now it's my turn! Ashlei attacks!" Kourin declared

Naoki took the damage.

" Salome attacks!" Kourin declared

" Guard!"

" Tracie attacks!" Kourin declared

" Intercept and guard!" Naoki declared

" S-Somehow I protected myself! And it's my turn!" Naoki said

" Naoki-kun, you're doing great! You only took 1 damage from Kourin-san's attacks!" Aichi said

" But you don't have any cards in your hand. And you hardly have any rear guards. What do you plan on doing?" Kourin ask

" Draw! Cool! All right! Strike, my avatar! I ride... Discharging Dragon!" Naoki declared

" That's..." Kourin exclaimed

" W-What?! I rode a grade 3 on top of a grade 3... Is that against the rules?" Naoki ask

" No. That's no problem. But that one..." Kourin said

" It's Break Ride." Aichi explained

" Break Ride?" Naoki ask

" Um..." Aichi said

" You can tell him." Kourin said

" Right. Vowing Sword Dragon has a new skill. It's called Break Ride. When you have 4 or more damage and ride it, you can retire one of your opponent's front row rear guards and have +10000 power for that turn. That's the skill of Vowing Sword Dragon! That's Break Ride!" Aichi explained

" That's awesome! That is so awesome! Right?! Isn't it?!" Naoki ask

" Yeah!"

" Come on, be more impressed!" Naoki said

" Yeah, it is fantastic." Aichi said

" That's right! Can I ride from the beginning again?!" Naoki ask

" Kourin-san?" Aichi ask

" Fine with me." Kourin replied

" All right. My heart is burning! It screams out, 'Let me join the Cardfight club!' Gaze upon my lethal... my invincible... my miraculous Break Ride! Discharging Dragon! Since I have at least 4 damage, the Break Ride succeeded! I'm gonna retire one of my opponent's front row rear guards! I retire Tracie! And then, and then... For this turn only, my Vanguard gets +10000 power! That's Break Ride! This is my... Break Time!" Naoki declared

" That's wonderful, Naoki-kun! ...Huh?" Aichi muttered

" 'Break time' means taking a break..." Kourin said

But Naoki didn't seem to hear her...

" Discharging attacks with a boost from Kohkaiji! With Kohkaiji's skill, it gets another +4000 power! And then, Limit Break! Since I have at least 4 damage, Discharging Dragon gets +5000 power!" Naoki declared

" That's 35000 power!" Aichi exclaimed

" You can get that kind of power?!" Kourin exclaimed

Kourin checked her hand.

" No guard."

" Drive... check!" Naoki declared

" Critical trigger!" Aichi exclaimed

" I got a critical trigger! That's +5000 power and an extra critical!" Naoki declared

The last two damage fell into her Damage Zone and Naoki won the match.

" I won?!" Naoki ask

" Yep!"

" Yes! I won! I won!" Naoki cheered, running towards the other students

" Um, Kourin-san..." Aichi said

" Good grief. I lost to that beginner? Vanguard is scary, you know?" Kourin said

" Naoki-kun's attack before... Maybe you should've taken 1 damage from it." Aichi said

" You're right. I wasn't thinking clearly. It means I've still got a ways to go too. But I think his feelings are true." Kourin said

" Me too." Aichi said

" So I get to be in the Cardfight Club right?" Naoki ask

" Sure." Kourin said

" I'm lookin' forward to it, Aichi." Naoki said

" Me too, Naoki-kun." Aichi said

They bumped their fists together. Kourin walked over and placed her hand over their fists.

" I'm looking forward to it too. And you can call me Kourin." Kourin said

" Nice to meet you, Kourin." Naoki said

Aichi smiled as his phone rang and he answered it.

" Hello? Oh, Kai-kun! Huh?! You're already... I'm sorry if I'm keeping you waiting! I'll come down now!" Aichi said

He put down his phone as he hurriedly grabbed his bag.

" I'm sorry! I have to go now!" Aichi said

" See you tomorrow!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

Aichi ran off as both suddenly remembered something.

" I forgot to pass him the item again..." Kourin said

" I forgot to ask him about yesterday!" Naoki said

Both sighed. Meanwhile, Aichi arrived at the gate as he saw Kai standing by the gate, waiting for him.

" I'm sorry I took so long, Kai-kun!" Aichi said

" It's okay. I don't mind. But don't push yourself so much... You're still recovering." Kai said

" But I kept you waiting..." Aichi said

" It's alright. Now, let's go." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Both walked back home as a few minutes later, they arrived and Kai opened the door. Both entered the apartment as Kai took off his shoes first and walked in while waiting for Aichi. Aichi took off his shoes but accidentally tripped as Kai quickly went over to him. He caught Aichi just in time but lost his footing as both fell to the floor. Their lips connected as Aichi quickly got up.

" I-I'm sorry!" Aichi exclaimed, his face beet red

Kai stayed silent as he pulled Aichi into another kiss. Surprisingly, Aichi kissed him back as the two lasted for a good minute before breaking apart with their cheeks red.

" Kai-kun..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi, I..." Kai said

" I... love you..." Aichi muttered, his face still red

" Me too, Aichi. I'm sorry it took so long to confess." Kai said

" It's my fault too... I didn't confess fast enough..." Aichi said

" It's fine. Since we know how we feel about each other now..." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Both got up as they gazed at each other before leaning in to kiss again. The light of the sunset was peeking through the curtains and shining on them.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter 6! What is going to happen in this chapter?! What questions Naoki wanted to ask and what item did Kourin wanted to pass?! Find out inside this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Kai woke up the next day with Aichi snuggled up to his chest and his own arms around Aichi's shoulders. He remembered their confession the previous day and smiled. Aichi started to wake up as well as Kai helped him to sit up.

" Morning, Aichi." Kai greeted

" Good morning, Kai-kun..." Aichi greeted, rubbing his eyes

" How are you feeling today?" Kai ask

" I'm feeling better today. Oh yeah. I forgot to mention. Naoki-kun and Kourin-san joined the club yesterday! But I'm a little worried..." Aichi said

" Why?"

" I'm worried that if concentrate on the club, I'll be neglecting you..." Aichi said

" It's okay. I can understand." Kai said, hugging Aichi

" But Miwa-kun told me... Kai-kun is the tsundere type..." Aichi said, blushing

" Miwa did?" Kai ask

" Yeah... So... I'm a little worried that you might turn jealous..." Aichi said

" Yeah... You can say that I am a little... But if that happens, then what'll you do?" Kai ask

" I'll do anything to make you happy..." Aichi replied

" Anything, huh? Okay then. If I get jealous, then I'll just do whatever I like if I want to." Kai said

" If it makes you happy..." Aichi said

" Come on. Let's go get ready to go to school." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Both got ready for school as they walked out of the door.

" Kai-kun, could you teach me how to cook tonight?" Aichi ask

" Sure but why so suddenly?" Kai ask

" Because I'm already feeling better and I can do things without fainting or tripping now." Aichi said

Just as he said it, Aichi tripped again as Kai quickly grabbed his arm and sighed.

" Right... Well, at least you do look like you're feeling a lot better now. Okay then. I'll teach you tonight." Kai said

" Yay!"

" Don't get too excited and trip again." Kai said

" I won't." Aichi said

Soon after, they arrived at Aichi's school as they waved each other off at the gate before Aichi walked into the school. During the next few hours, Aichi was busy teaching Vanguard to the boys who wants to join the club because of Kourin but they were still beaten by her. Then a boy named Shingo was caught by Naoki when he was sneaking a peek at Kourin and Aichi from behind a wall. Shingo then challenged Naoki to a fight as he accepted. But not long after, Naoki lost the match. In the middle of the match, it was revealed that Shingo was a big fan of Team Q4, especially Aichi, and said that Naoki was preventing him from talking to his idol. In the end, Shingo has also joined the Vanguard club as its fourth member. But, little did they expect, the next day was even more hectic. The Miyaji Academy Football Club had challenged Aichi to a match as ordered by the Student Council. Once Aichi had won the match, Shingo recommended that they quickly find a fifth member and make the club official before the Student Council once again sends another challenge towards them. After that, Aichi headed back home after seeing Kai at the top of the hill by the riverside they were at. Kai placed their bags down as Aichi went to retrieve his and he waved the others goodbye before leaving.

" Kai-kun. You were here the whole time?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. I saw those guys carrying you out, so I got a little worried. And I snuck into your school get yours and their bags since they were left inside there from what I heard from Tokura. She helped me with the sneaking in and led me to a physics prep room, with that tentative sign there. So, what happened?" Kai ask

" Oh, actually..." Aichi said

He explained the whole situation to Kai as he nodded at the explanation.

" I guess it's true... You better find a fifth member fast." Kai said

" We're trying... But it's not easy... Miyaji Academy focuses on studying after all... I'm getting a little worried..." Aichi said

" If the Student Council plots against you guys again, what'll you do?" Kai ask

" I don't know... I'm feeling a little afraid... What if..." Aichi said

" No 'what ifs', Aichi. If you're a leader, then figure out a way to solve all your problems together with your club. I'm sure it'll work out." Kai said

" I hope so..." Aichi said

Kai sighed as he grabbed Aichi's hand and gave an assuring squeeze to it, which Aichi reacted by squeezing back.

" Come on, let's hurry back. I still have a lot to teach you about cooking." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Both started running back with Kai pulling Aichi along. When they arrived, Kai opened the door and both entered while Kai locked the door behind him. Both were still panting from running.

" Are you alright, Aichi? I forgot you just got better." Kai said

" No... I'm fine..." Aichi panted

" Take off your shoes and go shower. I'll go prepare the ingredients, then when you come out, I'll go shower and when I come out, we can start cooking already." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Aichi took his clothes and went for his shower as Kai opened the fridge to get all the needed ingredients. Aichi came out soon after as Kai took his clothes and showered while Aichi sat on the sofa while waiting. Kai came out a few minutes later to find Aichi with his eyes closed on the sofa. He walked over to him and put one hand on his shoulder while gently shaking him.

" Aichi, wake up." Kai said

" Don't touch him while I'm here." Aichi said

" Huh?"

Aichi opened his eyes to show the black space with stars.

" It's you again!" Kai exclaimed

" I see the contract has already been made." Aichi said, looking at the marks

" I had to." Kai said

" We know. If you didn't, the world would have been in great danger." Aichi said

" Great danger?"

" That man who tried to forcefully make the contract happen... We sensed a high level of darkness in him. It's not a force to be reckoned with, that's what I will warn you about. The amount of power Aichi-sama has inside his body is not something to be taken lightly. One wrong move and that's the end of everything." Aichi explained

" What does Aichi have inside his body?" Kai ask

" Power that surpasses time and space, most likely even across dimensions... When he was first born in our place, he came to us from a small space-time gap as a little baby. We raised that baby as if it was one of our own. Then we realized that he was someone special, he was not meant to mix with the vast world of Cray and Earth. But yet, we did it. We let him into Cray to explore and discover. His ability... to create life was then discovered..." Aichi explained

" Create life?! Is that even possible?!" Kai ask

" We saw it with our own eyes... A dead flower that cannot be revived turns back to life from a touch of his finger... A rundown wasteland that nobody dares to explore is now a paradise park in just one touch from his hands... If that isn't enough, he brought a dead person back to life again... Although it doesn't work when they had died for a long time but that person was just dead for a few hours after a cruel war... But he... He touched the warrior and that warrior was revived..." Aichi explained

" No way..." Kai exclaimed

" People greed for power... That's why when his powers was shown to people and warriors on Cray, they greed for his powers, so we went into hiding after that. We couldn't let someone with such an innocent soul be used so cruelly for ongoing wars or even worse... Experiments... They wanted to extract whatever power he has in his body to take over Nations or clans... He was just a child with no idea who or what he is..." Aichi explained

" Is that why you call him your 'master'?" Kai ask

" Yes... He came to us for a reason and he had that kind of leadership aura... The one where he will never fail to lead people to the right direction... But it wasn't the time yet... When he grew older, he would always sneak out of the palace to explore Cray, using a self taught concealment spell, which masks his identity from people... That was when he met Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark and that Takuto..." Aichi explained

" Takuto?!"

" Yeah. He takes on the spirit of Blond Ezel. When they met, Aichi-sama could see it. Their honest, noble and loyal hearts... So he made friends with them while telling them his true identity... We trusted them as well, just as we trusted you. But those peaceful days were not going to last forever... Suddenly, red mist clouded the skies one day and a mysterious force appeared in front of our eyes... Their target was of course, Aichi-sama... He begged us to let him stay and fight but it was a request we couldn't let him in on. So, we knocked him out and sent him into the portal that led to Earth. When those invaders left after we fought a fierce war, we found out that Aichi-sama was once again back to a little baby with no memories again... So, we decided that it was best to watch over him from where we are now. Besides, he does seem happier here." Aichi said

" But if Aichi was a little baby when he arrived on Earth, doesn't that mean that Sendou-san found him and that she didn't give birth to him? If so, then..." Kai said

" Most likely when we sent him through the portal, he arrived at the Sendou residence when he was reverted back to a little baby. Then he was adopted by the Sendou family and raised as their own." Aichi explained

" I see..."

" I came today to tell you this as well as something else. That second premonition will fail as well. By confessing to him, the second future will fail to exist. But more and more trials will come upon the both of you, be ready and careful. Aichi-sama will definitely experience something that he'll be afraid of for the rest of his life if you're not by his side to protect him. So please, protect him properly." Aichi said

" I will do it even without you telling me to. Don't worry. I'll make sure Aichi will be safe and sound." Kai said

" Thank you, Toshiki Kai. I better take my leave now." Aichi said

The black space with stars disappeared as Aichi was back to normal.

" Kai-kun...?" Aichi ask

" Oh, Aichi. You were sleeping so I woke you up so that we can start cooking but if you're still tired then you can sleep while I cook." Kai said

" No. I'll go with you." Aichi said

" Okay. Then let's go." Kai said

" Yeah!"

He took Kai's hand as they headed into the kitchen. They were making curry for dinner as Kai slowly taught Aichi how to cook properly and prepare the ingredients properly, so that Aichi wouldn't accidentally hurt himself. When they were done, they sat down at the table and started eating.

" It's delicious!" Aichi exclaimed

" And now that's one more dish added to the list of what you know how to make." Kai said

" Yeah! Thank you, Kai-kun!" Aichi said

" No problem. You have a stain on your cheek." Kai said

Aichi blushed at that.

" R-Really?! I-I'll go wipe it off!" Aichi said

He went over to the bathroom as Kai smirked at how much cuteness Aichi was showing. Aichi came out awhile later as they went back to eating. When they were done, they washed the dishes and went to watch some television. After awhile, Aichi yawned as Kai smirked.

" Come on, let's go to sleep. You must be tired." Kai said

" Yes..."

They walked over to the bed as Kai turned off the lights and placed the blankets onto them. Kai placed his arms over Aichi's body as they both fell asleep.

~ The next morning~

Both of them woke up as they got ready and had their breakfast, then they headed off to Miyaji High again and waved each other off. After school, Kai was waiting outside the gate again as he suddenly heard an announcement that took him by surprise.

_" This is a message from the Student Council. Clubs that wish to be granted official status must have at least five members, and the Student Council must be notified of this, by 6pm, today. If there is no notification, the club will not be granted official status this year. I repeat, __Clubs that wish to be granted official status must have at least five members, and the Student Council must be notified of this, by 6pm, today." _The announcement said

" That Student Council...!" Kai muttered

_" If they dare to make all this difficult, I'll deal with them straight in their room!" _Kai thought

" Aichi..." Kai muttered

Kai then saw Misaki going out of the school. She saw him and started to walk past him until he said something that stopped her from walking.

" You're not going to help them?" Kai ask

" I'm not interested. Besides, I've got the shop to take care of." Misaki replied

" I don't believe that you won't join because this is Vanguard we're talking about." Kai said

" Are you done? You're just saying all this because of Aichi, right? Your confession was heard by some of us just to remind you." Misaki said

" Shut up. So, after that, might I remind you that we promised to protect Aichi together?" Kai ask

" We did but... He already has you to help with. Plus, Kourin is in the club." Misaki said

" Just her can't help alone. That Ishida and Komoi doesn't know a single thing either about all this. Then who'll protect Aichi within the school?" Kai ask

" But..."

" Tokura, I know you're not the sort of person. Rethink about it for once." Kai said

Misaki didn't say a word and left as Kai sighed and looked into the school to see Aichi and the others running out to hand out the flyers.

_" He can't push himself too hard... He just recovered..." _Kai thought

Kai saw the students ignoring them and leaving the school while resisting the urge to grab one of them and force them to join the club.

_" I can't... Aichi is working so hard out there, I can't just destroy that hard work..." _Kai thought

He waited as the sun had started to set. But he started to smirk when he saw Misaki walking past the gate.

" Thank you. You helped cleared my mind a little." Misaki said before walking into the school

" Well, it was for Aichi's sake." Kai muttered

He waited for awhile longer. He took out his phone as he saw a message from Miwa and gritted his teeth when he finished reading it.

" They just won't let them off..." Kai muttered

He turned back to the school as he waited for Aichi to come out again. Meanwhile, Aichi and the others went to get their bags from the club room as Naoki approached Aichi.

" Hey, Aichi. I forgot to ask you something for a long time. That day before you decided to form the Cardfight Club, I saw you in that alley with those three boys trying to beat you up. I tried to save you but that creature suddenly stopped them and knocked you out. But then you came back to school looking fine and normal. What happened back there?" Naoki ask

Kourin and Misaki were taken aback by the question.

" Well... That day... My memory is a little blurry and I can't really fill up the gaps that were missing..." Aichi replied

" You lost your memories? Weird..." Naoki said

" Well, if he can't remember then you shouldn't force it out of him. Let''s go. I saw Kai on the way in." Misaki said

" Oh, he must have been waiting for a long time... I better go now!" Aichi said

" Aichi. Here. I wanted to pass it to you that day. Keep it with you at all times. That's the message Takuto wanted me to pass onto you." Kourin whispered

She handed something to Aichi before going off as Aichi opened his hand to see a pendant with a blue crystal at the center. He kept it as he ran off towards the gate.

" I'm sorry, Kai-kun! I kept you waiting for a long time!" Aichi said

" It's okay. Let's go." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Both started walking as Kai turned towards Aichi.

" Aichi. What happened back there?" Kai ask

" Well, we managed to get five members before 6pm but the Student Council rejected it and asked us to fight a strong school of their choice. Only then could our club be official." Aichi replied

" I see... You know, can I go back in and teach them a lesson?" Kai ask

" No, Kai-kun! Don't resort to violence all of a sudden!" Aichi said

" If you say so... They just don't give you a break though..." Kai said

" It's fine. I'll do my best tomorrow to form the club!" Aichi said

" Yeah. You should." Kai said

They arrived at the apartment as Aichi went to shower first. Kai prepared the ingredients for dinner again and when Aichi was done with his shower, Kai went to shower as well and when he came out, he taught Aichi how to cook another dish again before they started to eat their dinner again. After awhile, both went to sleep after washing their dishes.

~ The next day~

It was the same thing in the morning. Except that after school, Aichi and the others were brought to Hitsue High, which surprised Aichi. They challenged Kai and the others to a match as Naoki was up against Kai first, which he lost but he impressively held out against Kai for quite a long time. Second round was Kourin against Izaki which she won against him easily. Third match was Kamui, who was brought over from the middle school division to challenge Misaki to the match. Misaki won by using Iwanegahime. Fourth match was Shingo against Miwa. Shingo lost without knowing that Miwa always had regular fights with Kai. And lastly, Aichi was against Morikawa. At first, Aichi thought Morikawa had his usual deck but it was apparently replaced by a deck made by Kai, a Kagero deck... Seeing Dragonic Overlord The End had confirmed his suspicions as he looked over to Kai.

_" Why, Kai-kun?" _Aichi thought

The fight started. It wasn't easy for Aichi since Morikawa had somehow master Dauntless and The End at the same time. He pulled off a Break Ride with Gancelot as he stopped Morikawa's combined attacks and drew his card while panting. Suddenly, the black space with stars appeared in his eyes as he seemed to glare at Kai. Kai then recognized the eyes.

_" Uh oh..." _Kai thought while inwardly sweat dropping

_" Toshiki Kai... You just have to make this difficult for Aichi-sama, don't you?! Never mind! I'll deal with you once I get my hands on you! I'll finish this fight first!" _Aichi thought, a tick mark and dark aura appearing dangerously

_" I didn't think _you _would be watching the whole fight!" _Kai thought while sweat dropping

" Stand and draw! Amnesty Hope! On top of Solitary Liberator, Gancelot, Break ride again!" Aichi declared

" Amnesty... what?" Naoki exclaimed

" I've never seen that unit before!" Shingo exclaimed

" Oh no..." Misaki muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose

" Toshiki Kai's done it again..." Kourin muttered

" Good luck, Kai." Kamui muttered

" Oh, for goodness sake..." Kai muttered

" Break Ride skill! Breaking Shining Wing! +5000 power to Gallatin, Llew and Wingal! Amnesty Hope gets +10000 power! I call Phalllon! Amnesty Hope's Ultimate Break! Counterblast and Soulblast! He gets +2000 power for every rear guard! And when there's four or more rear guards, he gets +1 critical!" Aichi declared

" What?!"

" Here I go! Amnesty Hope attacks The End!" Aichi declared

" Since it's come to this, strongest no guard!" Morikawa declared

" Twin drive check! Second check! No trigger." Aichi declared

The last damage has no triggers as the match ended.

_" Once you two are back home, I'll come back and deal with you." _Aichi thought

The black space with stars disappeared as Aichi was back to normal.

" Huh? Is the match over already?" Aichi ask

" You won! Now we get to have our own Cardfight Club!" Naoki said

" Huh? Y-Yeah!" Aichi said

They cheered as the Hitsue Club members congratulated them as Kai and Aichi went back home together again.

" Kai-kun. How did I win the match?" Aichi ask

" You break ride with Amnesty Hope." Kai replied

" Huh? I don't remember putting it into my Gold Paladin deck..." Aichi said

_" Of course not... You weren't the one who did it after all..." _Kai thought

They arrived at the apartment as they did their usual things. Only after dinner did the black space with stars appeared again.

" Toshiki Kai..." Aichi said

" I'm sorry... I just wanted to test out something..." Kai said

" Don't let those thoughts get to your head or another complicated future will happen again." Aichi said

" I don't really get it but... If it stops you from surfacing then... Alright..." Kai said

" Well, we need to settle some work in the palace. I won't be surfacing for some time either because of that. But... If I find out that you did something to Aichi-sama, I won't spare you." Aichi said

" I got it..." Kai said

" Well, I'll be going now." Aichi said

" Y-Yeah..."

Aichi's eyes turned back to normal as he saw Kai.

" Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" It's nothing. Congratulations on the formation of the club again. Now, let's go to sleep." Kai said

" Yeah!"

~ A few days later~

There wasn't much of things but interferences from the Student Council again and again but today, Aichi and the others decided to gather at Card Capital since Misaki was busy with the shop. But they had to go their separate ways first since Shingo needed to go to a bookstore and Naoki had to go get his forgotten bag. And so, they gathered and waited for each other at the shop but Naoki was unusually taking a long time. Kai suddenly noticed Aichi's expression and walked over to him.

" Aichi, is something wrong?" Kai ask

" I'm feeling a little uncomfortable..." Aichi replied

" I think we should go home. You don't look well." Kai said

" I guess..." Aichi said

" We'll head on back first. You guys just go on ahead and cardfight." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Kai took his and Aichi's bags as they headed outside with Kai supporting Aichi. Kai then saw Naoki approaching them as he proceeded to walk forward.

" Oh, Naoki-kun... I'm not feeling so well, so you should go to Card Capital to cardfight with the others..." Aichi said

" I want you to fight me." Naoki said

" He said that he's not feeling well already." Kai said

" Fight me." Naoki said

Naoki grabbed Aichi's wrists tightly as he dragged him back to Card Capital.

" N-Naoki-kun! It hurts!" Aichi exclaimed

" Hey, Ishida!" Kai shouted

" Ishida?! What are you doing to Aichi?!' Misaki ask

Aichi was brought over to the fight table as Aichi had no choice but to fight.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

~ A few minutes into the fight~

In the middle of the fight against the Reversed Naoki, Aichi was struggling to win against him when he brought out his new unit.

" Break ride skill! My Vanguard gets +10000 power! And I retire one of your rear-guard units!" Naoki declared

Phallon was retired as Naoki continued his phase.

" On top of that... Limit Break activated!" Naoki declared

Gallatin and Marron were retired.

" I retire two units and get +10000 power! Another Limit Break!" Naoki declared

Another Marron and Cheer Up Trumpeter were retired.

" I don't believe it! The five rear-guards that were on Sendou-kun's field..." Shingo exclaimed

" ... were all retired in an instant?!" Misaki exclaimed

" And now I get another +10000 power. But I still ain't done. When Vowing Sword Dragon is in the Soul, Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon 'Reverse' gets +2000 power! That's a total of 43000! Did you see my crossbreak ride? That's the power of Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon 'Reverse'!" Naoki said

" Crossbreak ride... What overwhelming power..." Aichi said

" That's 43000 with just one unit!" Misaki exclaimed

" Uh oh. Aichi doesn't have a perfect guard!" Miwa exclaimed

" And that's not all. Look at his rear-guard." Kai said

" Th-That's... Homing Eradicator, Rochishin!" Shingo exclaimed

" You noticed? Every time a rear-guard is retired, Rochishin gets +5000 power. In other words, with five rear-guards retired, he gets +25000 power!" Naoki declared

" Even the rear-guard has 33000 power..." Miwa exclaimed

" Sendou-kun...!" Shingo said

" Wh-What's that power coming off of Naoki?" Misaki said

_" Naoki Ishida... True, at the VF High School Championship preliminaries, I saw how he'd made tremendous strides. But his strength here is clearly different from that time. What in the world happened?!" _Kai thought

That was when they noticed Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon 'Reverse' glowing. Aichi doesn't seem to notice it because of Naoki's sudden strength.

" What do you think of the power of a crossbreak ride, Aichi Sendou?" Naoki ask

_" Do you think you can fight him, Aichi?" _Kai thought

He then noticed Aichi's serious face as he was surprised. Aichi's aura showed up as Naoki's eyes widened.

" Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon 'Reverse' attacks!" Naoki declared

" No guard!"

" Drive trigger check!" Naoki declared

No triggers... Aichi took one damage and was on five damage now.

" Rochishin attacks!" Naoki declared

" Guard!"

" Awesome, Aichi! He successfully guarded against that attack!" Miwa said

" His Final Turn failed. Even if he acts differently than usual, Ishida is Ishida." Shingo said

" But Aichi isn't in good shape either." Misaki said

" He successfully guarded against the attack, he now has zero cards in his hand. Moreover, he has zero rear-guards. Will he be able to win it this turn?" Kai said

" Too bad, Aichi Sendou. You managed to protect against my attack, but now you can't do anything. What do you think about my strength?" Naoki ask

" Well, you are definitely strong... but I can't afford to lose to you when you're like this, Naoki-kun! Naoki-kun! When you joined the Cardfight Club, what did you say to me? That you wanted to play Vanguard together! And you wanted to find something that you could really get passionate about, remember?! But I don't sense that passionate soul in you now." Aichi said

" What?!"

" Naoki-kun, your soul has always overflowed with passion for Vanguard and fondness for your friends! That enthusiasm has always encouraged me. Your strong support helped to found the Cardfight Club!" Aichi said

" Friends... Friends..."

" I'm going to make you remember the true power of friendship!" Aichi said

Naoki shielded his eyes as Aichi's card glowed brighter.

" Even in solitude, only your strong soul, unafraid of any fight, knows true friendship! I ride... Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore! And now, my gathered champions, go to that lonely soul! Limit Break! I superior call from my deck!" Aichi declared

" You called Gancelot?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Another card!" Aichi declared

" What?!"

" I call Geraint! One more! I call Marron! And then Mark!" Aichi declared

" I don't believe this! What is this?!" Naoki exclaimed

" I call Epona!" Aichi declared

" Your rear-guards... The rear-guards that I retired... are all back!" Naoki exclaimed

" That's right. That's Garmore's Limit Break! Fellowship Circle!" Aichi declared

Naoki then saw all the members of the Cardfight Club around Aichi, including him.

" I'm not acceptin' it! I'm not acceptin' that image!" Naoki said

" Just by riding, he was able to put five rear-guards into play..." Misaki said

" It's incredible... It's too incredible!" Shingo said

" From the abyss of despair, he calls together his comrades and sends up the signal flare of a comeback." Kai said

" Yep. That's just like Aichi." Miwa said

" Gancelot attacks with a boost from Epona!" Aichi declared

" Intercept!" Naoki declared

" Garmore's skill is activated! Epona! Marron boosts! Let's go!" Aichi declared

" Darn it! No guard!" Naoki declared

The attack went through as the last damage landed on Naoki's Damage Zone.

" I won..." Aichi said

Naoki screamed as the red mist left his body and he collapsed.

" I-Ishida!" Shingo exclaimed

" Aichi!"

Kai caught Aichi from collapsing, but before they could heave a sigh of relief, Vowing Saber Dragon 'Reverse' glowed as a red mist engulfed Aichi.

" Kai-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

" No, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

Kai hugged Aichi as Vowing Saber Dragon 'Reverse' was trying to take Aichi away.

" Stop it!" Naoki shouted

Aichi's deck glowed as the red mist disappeared and Kai heaved a sigh of relief. They then saw the mysterious card disappearing as Kai made sure that Aichi wasn't hurt.

" Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" It's okay now..." Kai said

" Kai, I think its best you take him back home now." Miwa said

" Yeah."

He carried Aichi on his back as he carried their bags once more before proceeding back to the apartment. When they arrived, Kai opened the door and closed it behind him as he took off his shoes. He placed Aichi down as requested and Aichi took off his shoes.

" Come on. I'll make some dinner for you. Go shower." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Kai led Aichi to the bathroom as he made sure Aichi safely entered before going off to make some porridge for Aichi. When he was done, he was surprised to see Aichi making his way to the bed. He quickly washed his hands and went to help him.

" Aichi, if you're done showering, you should've called me! You could've fallen down if I wasn't looking!" Kai said

" I want to depend on myself... I don't want to keep depending on you..." Aichi said

" It's okay. You're not feeling well. Come on. Sit down. I'll go shower and then feed you dinner, alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

Aichi sat down on the bed as he waited for Kai but he suddenly started to have a headache.

" Kai-kun... Kai-kun..." Aichi called

Kai quickly came out after showering after hearing Aichi's painful calls.

" Aichi!"

Kai ran over to him as Aichi continued clenching his head.

" Aichi, what's wrong?!" Kai ask

" My head hurts... It hurts...!" Aichi winced

" Calm down! Relax, Aichi! You're going to be alright!" Kai said

" I'm scared, Kai-kun... I keep seeing everyone leaving me alone in the darkness... I'm scared..." Aichi said

" They won't, Aichi. It's okay. Even if they do, I won't leave your side." Kai assured

" Kai-kun... Kai... kun..." Aichi muttered before fainting

" Aichi? Aichi! Aichi!" Kai called

Kai heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Aichi had only fainted from pain. He wiped Aichi's tears away as he placed Aichi down on the pillow and got a pail of ice water before placing a cloth on Aichi's forehead.

_" Aichi..."_ Kai thought

He kept the porridge in the fridge as he went back to taking care of Aichi until he fell asleep beside Aichi.

~ The next morning~

Kai noticed that Aichi was waking up as he got up.

" Aichi." Kai called

" Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" You scared me last night... Are you alright now?" Kai ask

" Yes... I just saw a bad vision... I'm a little scared... Plus, everything around me were black and red... It was dark and lonely, everywhere around me was so dark that I can barely see anything..." Aichi said

" Huh? Where'd you get that pendant from?" Kai ask

" Oh this? Kourin-san told me to keep it with me... Takuto-kun told her to tell me that..." Aichi explained

" I see... Aichi, after breakfast, I want to bring you to somewhere. It's related to that vision you had." Kai said

" Where?" Aichi ask

" I'll tell you later. Let's eat breakfast first." Kai said

" Yeah."

Both went to get themselves ready as they ate the porridge that Kai reheated and finished it. When they finished washing the dishes, they got ready to go out.

" Let's go. We're going to the Tatsunagi Corporation!" Kai said

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Can anyone predict what's going to happen next?! Why did Kai want to go to the Tatsunagi Corporation?! We'll find out in the next chapter! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter 7! What is going to happen in this chapter?! Find out inside this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Kai and Aichi were walking towards the Tatsunagi Corporation as they finally arrived at the entrance. That was when Aichi held onto Kai's arm.

" What's wrong, Aichi?" Kai ask

" I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable..." Aichi replied

" It's alright. I just want to ask some questions here and then we can go back, okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

They continued walking into the building as the screen beside them came up.

_" Please push the room number you would like to go to."_

Kai pushed the number as the screen changed to two maids.

_" We've been waiting for you, Toshiki Kai-sama, Aichi Sendou-sama. Please go through the door and into the inner direct elevator." _The two said

The door in front of them opened as the two walked in and saw the elevator. They entered the elevator as it started to move up.

" I'm a little uncomfortable again for some reason..." Aichi said

" It's okay. I'm here with you. I promise that after I asked my questions, we'll head back home straight away." Kai said

" Yeah. I trust you, Kai-kun." Aichi said

Kai gave a reassuring kiss to Aichi's cheek as he blushed. The door opened as Suiko was standing there and waiting.

" Suiko-san?!"

" Am I interrupting something?" Suiko ask

Aichi blinked as he realized he was still tightly holding onto Kai's arm.

" N-No..." Aichi replied, blushing

" It's unusual for you two to come here though." Suiko said

" Where's Takuto?" Kai ask

" He's here. This way." Suiko said

She started to lead them as they followed behind her.

" You're not going to ask about it? This uniform. I like it." Suiko said

" I couldn't care less." Kai said

Aichi laughed awkwardly at that.

" Welcome, Toshiki Kai, Aichi Sendou." Takuto greeted

Kai stared at him for a moment as Aichi looked at him questionably.

" Is something wrong, Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" No, it's nothing." Kai replied

" Anyway, it's been a long time. What can I do for you today?" Takuto ask

" There's something I want to ask you." Kai replied

" Please, take your time." Suiko said and left

They went into a room.

" The card he had was...?" Takuto ask

" A card we've never seen before. And right before our eyes... it vanished without a trace. But that's not all. He lost his memories, too. And the way he acted during the fight... Looking at him reminded me of something. It was... similar to the sensation of the evil force that Leon once displayed. At the time, he must have been influenced by Cray. You know a lot about Cray, don't you? Do you know anything about this?" Kai ask

" Your guess is correct. The entities called Void are trying to envelop the planet Cray in darkness. And they're trying to begin a new way of battle. The phenomenon that happened to Naoki Ishida was only the beginning. The phenomenon that I call... Reverse." Takuto replied

" Reverse?!"

" No way..."

Takuto nodded... " You lose your own soul, and your energy becomes Void's." Taluto said

" How does that happen?" Kai ask

" It works like this... One Reverse fighter challenge a Cardfighter to a battle. And then, if the fighter who was challenged loses... he too becomes a Reverse fighter." Takuto explained

" And what about the reason the card tried to take Aichi?" Kai ask

" Probably wanted to bring him to Void. You were lucky your deck stopped it or you would've been in trouble." Takuto said

" I see..."

Kai turned to the door to leave, urging Aichi to follow along.

" Where are you going?" Takuto ask

" To warn the others about this." Kai replied

" Please wait a moment. I'm not done explaining." Takuto said

" Takuto..." Kai said

" It's very convenient that you came to me." Takuto said

Red marks suddenly appeared on his forehead. Kai and Aichi gasped.

" We need strong fighters. If we succeed here, we'll be able to increase the number of Reverse fighters even faster." Takuto continued and screens appeared around them, " For example, Aichi Sendou... Or Ren Suzugamori... Or even... you, Toshiki Kai!" Reversed Takuto said

" You've been Reversed too?" Kai ask

" I..." he said

There was a knock on the glass door. The real Takuto was trapped inside there!

" Takuto-kun!"

" So annoying. Please disappear!" Reversed Takuto said and snapped his finger, the glass shattered and went back to normal and the real Takuto disappeared

" Takuto-kun! What did you do to him?!" Aichi ask

Kai calmed him down as he turned back to Reversed Takuto.

" You're not just a regular Reverse, are you?" Kai ask

" Right now, I'm an ally of Void. Well, you could also call me a representative... or an agent... But both of you came at such a convenient time, I don't even have to waste my strength trying to capture you, Aichi Sendou. And with one of the three candidates, Toshiki Kai as well... It's like killing two birds with one stone!" Takuto said

" I won't let that happen!" Kai said

" Then fight me. And I'll prove to you how powerless you are against me." Reversed Takuto said

" No, Kai-kun! If you get Reversed..." Aichi said

" I know, Aichi. I can't leave you alone and break my promise... Let's get out of here!" Kai said

Aichi nodded as the both of them ran towards the door but when it opened, Suiko, Rekka and Kourin were there.

" Kourin-san!"

" Wait, Aichi!" Kai said

" So you figured it out?" Kourin ask

The red marks appeared on all three girls.

" No way..." Aichi exclaimed

" This whole building is already swarmed with Reversed fighters. There's no escape." Reversed Takuto said

He put his hand out as red mist started to engulf Kai and Aichi. After that, screams followed...

~ An hour later~

Kai opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room. He groaned as he remembered the pain that was felt before he had blacked out.

" Aichi!"

He tried to move but then he looked down to see that he was tied to a chair.

" No... Aichi! Aichi! Can you hear me, Aichi?!" Kai shouted

Instead of a response, the door opened as he saw Suiko walking in.

" Are you awake?" Suiko ask

" Where's Aichi?!" Kai ask

" Don't worry. We won't hurt him." Suiko replied

" I'm asking you, where is he?!" Kai ask

" In another room. He's still asleep when I went in just now. He's sleeping like a cute little child." Suiko said

" Let us go, Tatsunagi or I'll-" Kai was cut off

" Or what? You two are already trapped in place. Just be obedient and everything will be fine after that." Suiko said

" I won't just sit around here and let you use Aichi!" Kai said

" Good luck with that, you'll need it." Suiko said

She left the room as Kai struggled with the ropes on his wrists.

_" This is all my fault! I have to get out of here and save Aichi!"_ Kai thought

* * *

Meanwhile, in the room beside him... Aichi was still unconscious on a bed. A few minutes later, he woke up as he found himself tied up as well and started to struggle.

" Kai-kun! Kai-kun! Where are you, Kai-kun?!" Aichi shouted

At that time, the door opened as Aichi saw Reversed Takuto.

" I see you're awake." Reversed Takuto said

" Where's Kai-kun?!" Aichi ask

" Shouldn't you care about yourself first? You're the one we wanted after all." Reversed Takuto said

" Where's Kai-kun?!" Aichi ask again

" He's in the other room beside you. It'll be bothersome to keep you two together." Reversed Takuto said

" Let us go!" Aichi said

" If it was that simple, we would've let you two go but like I said, it's like killing two birds with one stone. We can reverse Toshiki Kai and at the same time, gain ultimate power. Too bad I can only do as much to knock you two out and not Reverse you straight away. I have to fight to Reverse people." Reversed Takuto said

" No! I won't let you do that!" Aichi said

" Well, you can relax first. Once everything has been prepared, we'll open the space time hole in the sky and release plenty of Link Joker units to Earth." Reversed Takuto said

" I won't let you!" Aichi said

" It's useless defying your fate. Well, I better hurry with the preparations. Enjoy yourself while I'm at it." Reversed Takuto said

He left the room as the door closed. Aichi continued to struggle.

" Kai-kun! Kai-kun!" Aichi shouted

Meanwhile, Kai heard Aichi's shouts as he quickly struggled with the ropes again as they finally loosened and he released the ropes on his right wrist before releasing the ones on his legs. When he was done, he walked over to the door and made sure there were nobody outside as he peeked outside to double check. When he was sure no one was around, he quickly moved to the room beside him and opened the door to see Aichi there.

" Kai-kun!" Aichi said

" Shh! I'll get you out of there." Kai said

He made sure no one was approaching again as he closed the door and ran over to Aichi. He untied the ropes as Aichi hugged him.

" It's okay now. Come on, let's get out of here." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Kai checked the outside again as he grabbed Aichi's hand and they ran over to the elevator. Kai pressed the ground floor button as the elevator descended. When it arrived at the ground floor, Kai ran with Aichi's hand still in his as they quickly exited the building and into the city.

" Where are we going now?!" Aichi ask

" To warn the others! It'll be bad if they got Reversed too!" Kai said

" Yeah!"

They quickly ran towards Card Capital as they entered the shop and panted. The others approached them.

" Kai! Aichi!"

" What happened to the two of you?! I couldn't get through to your phone!" Naoki said

" Everyone, you have to listen to this." Kai said

The others looked at each other as they settled down on the chairs. Kai explained everything while Aichi was still recovering from shock.

" But why did he take Aichi too? I understand about that three candidates thing but there must be some other reason behind all this." Naoki said

" That's..." Misaki said

" Don't worry, he's asleep." Kai whispered

" Okay then."

They explained everything to them. Aichi's powers and the Messiah deck.

" Now I understand why we saw that hole in the sky..." Miwa said

" A hole?" Naoki ask

" Before the last VF Circuit and after Q4 won the Japan Circuit, a hole opened up in the sky a few minutes after a light shot up into the sky." Miwa explained

" Though, this information is all we know. Only the Guardian knows more about Aichi's powers." Misaki said

" A few days ago, the Guardian told me that the other guardians including him has some important business to attend to and that he couldn't show up for awhile. I'm guessing it's because of this." Kai said

" Link Joker, huh... We better warn Ren Suzugamori and the others before Ultra Rare gets to them." Kamui said

" Yeah."

Kai took out his phone and searched for Ren's number. When he found it, he started to call Ren. Awhile later, Ren answered the phone.

" Hello?"

" Ren, where are you now?" Kai ask

" Oh, Kai. I'm at the entrance to the Foo Fighter building. I don't really like the dark clouds here..." Ren replied

" Dark clouds...? Where's Tetsu and Narumi?" Kai ask

" Probably inside the building... I didn't see them the whole day." Ren replied

" Oh no..."

" What's wrong? You sound nervous." Ren said

" Ren. Be careful. Don't lose any fight." Kai said

" I got it. I'm going to predict that what you said just now is going to be related to what is going to happen now. I'll meet you tomorrow at Card Capital. See you there." Ren said

" Yeah. Be careful." Kai said

He put down his phone as he sighed.

" Seems like Tatsunagi has already done it." Kai said

" Asaka Narumi and Tetsu Shinjou is..." Misaki said

" Probably..." Kai said

" What about Leon Souryuu?!" Naoki ask

" Oh right..."

Kai dialed Leon's number as he waited for Leon to pick up the call. When Leon picked the call up, Kai started to talk.

" Leon."

" Toshiki Kai. It's unusual for you to call. What is it?" Leon ask

" Leon, where are you now?" Kai ask

" In my hotel room with Jillian and Sharlene." Leon replied

" You think you can come over to Card Capital now?" Kai ask

" I don't mind. Explain what happened to me when I'm there." Leon replied

" Yeah."

He put down the phone.

" Seems like he understood the situation. He's coming over right now." Kai said

" Looks like he's not affected yet. We can only hope the others are not too." Misaki said

" Yeah..."

A few minutes later, Leon and the other entered the shop as they greeted the others and sat down.

" So, what's going on?" Leon ask

" Leon, you need to listen to this carefully." Kai said

He explained everything that happened.

" I see... Well, I can understand it myself." Leon said

" Leon knew about Aichi's powers long ago?" Miwa ask

" I was the one who opened that hole at the VF Circuit." Leon replied

" HUH?!"

" That was you?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Don't worry, I'm not going to do it again. But I predicted something like this, that's why I brought this here." Leon said, taking out a book

" What's that?" Shingo ask

" A book about the past of Cray. It's mostly about Sendou. Here, you can read it if you'd like." Leon said

" I do have a question in my mind." Kai said

" What?"

" Takuto said that Aichi was a reincarnation and yet the Guardian said that they sent Aichi through a portal which reverted him back to a baby... So, who was telling the truth? Or maybe..." Kai said

" You think the Guardian lied to Takuto?" Leon ask, flipping the pages

" Yeah. Because he did told me that they only trusted Takuto and the others because Aichi trusted them. Maybe he never fully trusted them at all in the beginning." Kai said

" Probably. It's written here that their master mysteriously disappeared during the war. It is also said that the guardians could've hidden him somewhere else where nobody could've predicted." Leon said

" So they did lie. Well, considering how over protective they were, I can understand." Misaki said

" Me too." Naoki said

" I could understand as well but what I don't understand is that why they still don't trust them." Shingo said

" Actually, the five of us can understand." Misaki said

" Yeah. In truth, before he ever considered about humans, Takuto only planned to use us to save Cray." Kamui explained

" He replaced our memories and then got us to go to the VF Circuit. We were actually just used as pawns." Kai said

" No way..." Naoki exclaimed

" But maybe his interaction with Kourin and the others changed his mind right after the Circuit. I can tell that he's changed a little." Misaki said

" Yeah."

Kai took the book from Leon with his permission as he flipped the pages until he saw what he wanted to see.

" The mark of the contract. It's the symbol of the bond between you and Sendou. It's said that it holds an almost equal power to the one inside Sendou. It's not really sure how it is used but it is very powerful as well." Leon explained

" It seems that it also makes you two connected with each other. If one gets corrupted, the other is as well. Kai, you better be careful." Misaki said

_" If I did fought with that fake Takuto, and he had actually convinced me to join him. Aichi could've been... No. I can't be swayed by power... Or I'd drag Aichi into this mess as well." _Kai thought

That was when he remembered something and took out a card from his deck case.

" That card..." Kamui said

" The guardian gave it to me when we fought at the resort island. I never really thought of using this but now..." Kai said

" It's a good card. If he trusted you that much as to give you this card, use it and to protect Sendou." Leon said

" Yeah!"

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Kourin.

" It's a surprise you two got free." Kourin said

" Kourin..."

" I'll be taking him back." Kourin said

" Not going to happen! Fight me and I'll prove it to you!" Kai said

" Fine then."

They walked over to the Standing Fight Table as they prepared themselves.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

" Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise!"

" Lizard Soldier, Saishin!"

" Kai changed his first Vanguard." Kamui said

" Let's see what he's going to do." Misaki said

" Yeah!"

" Draw. I ride Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie! Heloise moves back. Turn end." Kourin declared

" Draw! Ride the Vanguard! I ride Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji! Saishin moves back. I attack with my Vanguard!" Kai declared

" No guard."

" Check the drive trigger. Critical trigger! All effects to my Vanguard!" Kai declared

" Damage check. Second check. No trigger." Kourin declared

" Turn end."

" Draw. I ride Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill! Using her skill, I superior call Shellie! I call Tracie! Shellie attacks!" Kourin declared

" No guard! Check. Draw trigger! Power to my Vanguard and draw." Kai declared

" Sybill attacks! Drive check. No trigger. Tracie attacks!" Kourin declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

" The damage right now is 2 to 2..." Naoki said

" They have been equal until now." Shingo said

At that time, Aichi started to wake up.

" Hello, Sendou." Leon greeted

" Leon-kun... Oh, Kai-kun and Kourin-san are fighting?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Don't worry. He won't lose." Leon said

" I hope so..." Aichi said

" Stand and draw! Ride the Vanguard! Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon! I call Garuda! Garuda attacks Tracie!" Kai declared

" Guard!"

" Spark Rain Dragon attacks! Drive check. No trigger. Turn end." Kai declared

" Stand and draw. I ride Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei! I move Shellie back and call Miranda! Tracie attacks Garuda!" Kourin declared

" No guard!"

" Ashlei attacks! Her skill adds another +2000 power! Plus, Heloise's skill! Twin drive check! Second check. Draw trigger. Power to Miranda and draw. Miranda attacks! Her skill! If my Vanguard has Ashlei in her name, she gets another +2000 power!" Kourin declared

" No guard! Check. I got a heal trigger! I recover one damage and power to my Vanguard!" Kai declared

" Turn end."

" 3 to 3... If Kai didn't get that heal trigger, it would've been 4 damage..." Naoki said

" That was a bit dangerous." Misaki said

" Kai-kun..."

" Stand and draw! Ride the Vanguard! Break the cage that seals you and descend to the field! Incarnation of the thunder! Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion! Call! Garuda and Kinkaku! Kinkaku's skill! Counterblast! I put one card from the top card of my deck to the damage zone! Now, I attack with Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion! Check the drive trigger! I got a critical trigger! Power to Kinkaku and critical to my Vanguard! Second check. I got a draw trigger! Power to Garuda and draw!" Kai declared

" Damage check. Second check. No trigger." Kourin declared

" Kinkaku attacks Miranda!" Kai declared

" No guard."

" Garuda attacks Ashlei!" Kai declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end. End phase. I return one card from my Damage Zone to the deck." Kai declared

" Alright! By counterblasting that heal trigger plus returning it back to the deck, Kai can heal again!" Naoki said

" Now all he has to do is hang on when Tatsunagi unleashes her Reverse unit." Leon said

" Yeah."

" Stand and draw. Use your black wings to smother all light... Evil darkness! I crossbreak ride... Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Reverse"! Break ride skill! I give +10000 power to Ashlei 'Reverse' and +1 critical! And with Ashlei in the Soul, she gets another +2000 power! I call Shellie and Ashlei 'Reverse's' Limit Break! I lock Shellie! And retire from the field, Garuda! And I call forth a new knight... Banding Jewel Knight, Miranda! Tracie attacks!" Kourin declared

" Kinkaku intercepts!"

" Ashlei 'Reverse' attacks! Twin drive check. Second check. Draw trigger! Power to Miranda and draw!" Kourin declared

" Damage check. Second check. Draw trigger! Power to my Vanguard and draw!" Kai declared

" Miranda attacks!" Kourin declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end..."

" He somehow survived the turn..." Naoki said

" Now all he has to do is finish this match before Tatsunagi does her Limit Break again." Leon said

" Yeah..."

" Kai-kun..."

_" I can't afford to lose this match! I can't risk Aichi's safety either!" _Kai thought

" Stand and draw!" Kai declared

He drew his card as he looked at it before smirking.

" Final Turn!" Kai declared

" Final Turn, you say?! I have two interceptors and seven cards in my hand! How do you expect to win this match?!" Kourin ask

" With this card! The embodiment of thunder gains a new strength from an embodiment of light! This is the embodiment of thunder's ultimate form! Crossride the Vanguard! Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion 'THE ULTIMATE'!" Kai declared

" 'The Ultimate'?!" Kourin exclaimed

" What is that card?!" Kamui exclaimed

" That card is..." Aichi exclaimed

Leon glanced at him before turning back to the fight.

" Remember something?" Leon ask

" Something about that card seems familiar..." Aichi replied

" I see..."

Back to the fight...

" 'THE ULTIMATE' gets +2000 power when Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion is in the Soul! Call! Thunderstorm Dragoon, two Red River Dragoon and Garuda! Boosted by Red River, Thunderstorm attacks your Vanguard!" Kai declared

" Guard!"

" 'THE ULTIMATE' attacks your Vanguard!" Kai declared

" Guard! Quintet Wall! Counterblast! I guard with the top five cards from my deck!" Kourin declared

Two grade 1s, one grade 2 and three grade 3s appeared in the Guardian Circle.

" Plus, I guard with Rachelle!" Kourin declared

" Check the drive trigger, first check. I got a critical trigger! All effects to 'THE ULTIMATE"! Second check! I got another critical trigger! All effects to the 'THE ULTIMATE' once more! Now, 'THE ULTIMATE'... It's time to unleash your Ultimate Break! Counterblast and Soulblast! I stand 'THE ULTIMATE' again, I also get to give him +10000 power and I get to attack all your rear guards!" Kai declared

" What?!"

" All five rear guards?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Plus, the power increased!" Misaki exclaimed

" It's so strong!" Naoki exclaimed

" 'THE ULTIMATE'... Attack!" Kai declared

" 33000 power... Plus he can attack my rear guards so I can't intercept... Not only that, there's 3 criticals from that twin drive from before..." Kourin muttered

She looked at her remaining hand. Two grade 0s, one grade 1 and one grade 3.

_" Even if I guard this one, there's still Garuda's attack to deal with... No choice..." _Kourin thought

" No guard!"

" Check the drive trigger. Second check. No trigger." Kai declared

" Damage check... No trigger..."

Kourin screamed as Reverse started to leave her. Misaki ran over to catch her as Kai went to check on Aichi after keeping his deck.

" Aichi. Are you alright now?" Kai ask

" Yes... Um, Kai-kun... Could I see that card just now?" Aichi ask

" Huh? Sure..." Kai said

He took out 'THE ULTIMATE' as Aichi took it from him and looked at it.

" There's something at the back of my memory aching whenever I see this card..." Aichi said

" Aching? Like what?" Kai ask

" It keeps trying to surface but I just don't know why it can't..." Aichi replied

" What kind of memory is it?" Kai ask

" Oh... It's like sort of nostalgia or something similar to that..." Aichi said

" I see... Oh, I forgot to tell you this. I'm transferring to your school tomorrow." Kai said

" K-Kai-kun is?! H-How?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Yeah. It helps me to protect you just in case at least. I can't keep watching you from a distance and wondering what you're doing some times. I got it from a scolarship, plus I get to be a year one again, so I can go to your class." Kai said

" I see... You're right..." Aichi said

" Don't worry about us, Kai! We'll deal with the club at Hitsue!" Miwa said

" Yeah."

" Then you'll join the club as well?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

" Oh, how's Kourin-san?!" Aichi ask

" She's fine. Just knocked out." Misaki replied

" She can't go back to the building since she's not a Reversed fighter anymore." Kai said

" Yeah..."

" She can live with me for now. I have a spare room upstairs." Misaki said

" Okay! Then we leave her to you, Misaki-san." Aichi said

" And as for you, go back home and rest. You've gone through a lot today. Kai, take care of him." Misaki said

" Yeah. Let's go." Kai said

Aichi nodded as he stood up with Kai's help and they left the shop. When they arrived back at the apartment, Kai noticed Aichi looking tired.

" Aichi. Why don't we shower together so as to not waste time? You look tired and if you wait for me to shower, you might fall asleep before dinner is ready." Kai said

" S-Shower with K-Kai-kun?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Yeah. Come on. Grab your clothes and go into the bathroom." Kai said

" Y-Yeah..."

Aichi grabbed his clothes as Kai got his clothes and dragged Aichi into the bathroom.

" Do you need me to help you take off your clothes?" Kai ask

" N-No! I-I'll do it myself!" Aichi said

Aichi took off his clothes as he showered his hair and body before going into the bath Kai prepared. He waited while Kai did the same and went into the bath after that. Kai smirked as he saw Aichi blushing.

" Are you enjoying your bath, Aichi?" Kai ask

" I-I... U-Uh..." Aichi stuttered

" So what do you want to make and eat for dinner?" Kai ask

" I don't know..." Aichi replied, blushing

Kai then noticed Aichi suddenly started to nod away as he touched his shoulder, which Aichi jumped at the touch.

" Aichi, are you alright?" Kai ask

" Yes... I'm just tired..." Aichi replied

" But why? I was sure you slept well last night." Kai said

" I don't know..." Aichi said

" Come on, let's get out of the shower before you fall asleep." Kai said

" Right..."

Kai grabbed their towels as he handed Aichi his towel before wrapping himself and waited for Aichi to get out of the shower. Once he was done, Kai wore his clothes as he noticed that Aichi had worn his clothes as well.

" Come on, Aichi. Are you hungry? Do you want to eat dinner?" Kai ask

" I'm too tired..." Aichi replied

" Alright. We'll sleep for today." Kai said

" Yeah..."

They laid down as Kai turned off the light and they fell asleep.

~ The next day~

Kai woke up as he saw that Aichi was changed and ready.

" Kai-kun! You're awake! I made breakfast! You can go and get ready while I do the finishing touches." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

Kai went to change and get ready as Aichi placed the pancakes down on the table. Kai sat on the table as he poured some syrup on the pancake before eating. Suddenly, Aichi dropped his fork and knife.

" What's wrong, Aichi?!" Kai ask, rushing to his side

" I'm scared, Kai-kun..." Aichi shivered

" Why? What made you scared?" Kai ask, rubbing circles on the boy's back

" I suddenly had a vision... It's dark and I think I was kidnapped or something... There were three boys in front of me... They were..." Aichi's voice suddenly gone low to barely a whisper

Kai leaned his ear closer to Aichi until he heard the last words Aichi said as his eyes widened. Aichi quickly hugged Kai as he was shivering and sobbing a little bit. Kai kept rubbing circles to comfort him as he whispered some assuring words.

" Do you see where you were?" Kai ask

" It was dark... But I could make out something, so I think it was a sort of equipment room of some sort... And I saw some sort of flower but I couldn't really see it because of the darkness..." Aichi replied

" I see... Don't worry. No matter what happens, I'll always protect you. I will rush to your side if anything happens to you." Kai assured

" Thank you, Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" Now, let's get back to eating. We need to go to school soon." Kai said

Aichi nodded as they continued eating. When they were done, they put on their shoes before going off to school together. When they arrived, Kai headed towards the Sensei's office while Aichi went to his class.

" Good morning!" Aichi greeted

He walked over to his table as he placed his bag down and sat down on his table, not noticing the stares his classmates, except for Naoki and the others, were giving. Naoki noticed it and immediately stood up and walked over to Aichi, blocking the stares from the classmates with his body as Shingo saw the action and did the same thing.

" Hey, Aichi!" Naoki greeted

" Good morning, Sendou-kun!" Shingo greeted

" Good morning, everyone!" Aichi greeted

" So, what are we gonna do at the club today?" Naoki ask

" Huh? Hm... Maybe just some cardfighting before we head over to Card Capital." Aichi replied

" I see..."

The bell suddenly rang.

" Oh, class is starting. We'll go back to our seats first then!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

Kourin made sure that nobody was still staring at Aichi but there were still stares with unrecognizable expressions. That was when the Sensei entered, did the stares break away.

" Good morning, class. We have a new transfer student today. Come in." The Sensei said

Kai entered the class as he just stood in front of the class.

" Toshiki Kai." Kai bluntly greeted

" Uh... Your seat is next to Sendou's." The Sensei said

" Yeah."

Kai walked over to the seat beside Aichi as he sat down and the Sensei started his lesson.

~ After class~

Kai stood up as Aichi did the same thing.

" Kai-san. I have some things to hand over to you. Please follow me to the office." The Sensei said

" Yeah."

He turned his head towards Aichi.

" Aichi. I'll join the club later. For now, you can wait for me by the gate if you want to. Then we can go to Card Capital together after that." Kai said

" But what about the others?" Aichi ask

" They can go by themselves. I know you're still frightened but be brave. I'll be there as fast as I can." Kai said

" Alright. I trust you, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Kai went off as Aichi kept his stuff and informed the others. They arrived at the school entrance as they opened their cubbyhole to retrieve some stuff and their shoes. Naoki and the others had went ahead first as Aichi opened his cubbyhole to find a letter with a flower inside. Leaving the flower inside the cubbyhole, Aichi took out the letter as he opened it to read it.

_" Dear Sendou, we know your so called bodyguard is your lover but... Would you consider us for once?" _Aichi thought

" Bodyguard? I think they meant Kai-kun... I feel sorry for them, whoever they are..." Aichi muttered

Aichi took the flower out of his cubbyhole as he kept the letter in his bag. He headed towards th gate and noticed that most of the students were already gone as he leaned on the wall while looking and twirling the flower about and taking in the details of it.

" It's a pretty flower..." Aichi said

Aichi decided to sniff the flower as he took in the sweet scent of the flower.

_" What a nice scent..."_ Aichi thought

He continued to look at the flower as his vision suddenly started to blur and his head felt heavy.

" H-Huh...? I feel so sleepy..." Aichi muttered, holding his head

He tried to keep his balance as he started to collapse when a pair of arms caught him. The last thing he heard was his name being called before he fainted... A few minutes later, Kai came running from the stairs when he had taken longer than he'd thought.

_" I kept him waiting for too long... I hope nothing happened..." _Kai thought

He looked around when he arrived at the gate and then he saw it... A bag on the floor as he picked it up and opened it to see Aichi's deck case inside.

" Oh no!"

Kai looked around for any clues as he remembered what Aichi had said to him in the morning.

" Equipment room... I need to find the equipment room before it's too late!" Kai muttered

He started running back into the school as he started panicking.

_" Aichi! Please... I don't want anything bad to happen to you! Please... Before I arrive, stay safe!"_ Kai thought

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I'm sorry for the late update! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter 8! What is going to happen in this chapter?! Find out inside this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Kai was still running around the school, looking for the equipment room.

" Aichi! Where are you, Aichi?! Aichi!" Kai shouted

Again, he panicked...

_" I promised that I would protect him... I don't want to break my promise and I don't want Aichi to be scarred for the rest of his life... Please..."_ Kai thought

" Aichi!"

And so, his search continued...

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi woke up and found himself in the exact same equipment room his vision had shown him as he panicked. He wanted to escape but he felt a resistance on his arms and legs as he looked up to see his arms tied to a metal cage that kept equipments. His legs were also tied together as he panicked. There was a cloth tied to his mouth as he tried to shout out for help. That was when three boys entered the room. Aichi recognized them as the three bullies.

" Hey, Sendou. You saw our letter, didn't you?" The first one ask

_" That letter was... from them?!"_ Aichi thought

" What we wrote and everything inside there was true. But you seem to reject us..." The second one said

He removed the cloth.

" I wouldn't. I can't betray Kai-kun. And besides, you three were just bullies!" Aichi said

" Bullies until that day." The third one said

" That day?"

" When some sort of creature took you away that is... You actually tried to protect us when we bullied you so much in the past." The first one said

" So we had a little bit of a change of heart." The second one said

" Change of heart? Kidnapping me is not considered a change of heart. Listen, just let me go and everything will be fine." Aichi said

" You already rejected us. Then, we can't ask for anymore from you. So, we decided to kidnap you and rip your virginity from you." The third one said

" No... You can't..." Aichi said

" These flowers suits you. Now, let's have some fun in this bed of flowers." The first one said menacingly

" No... Stop it... STOP IT!" Aichi screamed

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai was still running around the school when he heard screaming from the gym nearby and ran towards there. When he arrived, the screams became more and more clearer as he spotted a room for equipments as he tried to open to the door but it was locked from the inside.

" KAI-KUN!"

A scream was heard from inside as he panicked even more. That was when his mark glowed and he saw a vision of Aichi's clothes being ripped apart by three boys with Aichi screaming his name. Kai panicked and banged his body on the door until it swung open and Kai saw the three boys all slobbering over Aichi. He immediately knocked them out as he released Aichi from the ropes and Aichi cried while hugging him.

" I was scared... I was so scared...!" Aichi cried

" It's okay... I'm here... I won't let anyone touch you anymore... I promise... These people will receive their due punishments, I promise... I won't let anyone harm you anymore..." Kai assured

Kai took off his coat as he covered Aichi's body with it to cover the torn clothes as he carried Aichi out of the school and back to his apartment. When he arrived at his apartment, he placed Aichi down on the bed and comforted him until he calmed down. Kai grabbed some warm water and gave it Aichi as he drank it shakily.

" It's alright now... I'm here now... I will give those three their punishments if it's the last thing I do." Kai said

" No. You don't have to, Kai-kun... I'm just glad you're here by my side again..." Aichi said

" Aichi..."

Kai hugged Aichi as Aichi grabbed his shirt while still shaking badly.

" It's okay. I'm right by your side now. I won't let anyone touch you again." Kai said

" Thank you, Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" Now, let's go shower together." Kai said

Aichi nodded as they took their clothes and went to the bathroom. When they were done with their shower, Kai went to discard the torn uniform as he prepared dinner while Aichi waited for him on the bed, gripping the jacket that Kai had placed around his shoulders after getting it out of the cupboard. His memory flashed back to what happened again as he bit his bottom lip until it bled, his eyes tightly shut. Kai had placed the plates down on the table when he saw what Aichi was doing as he rushed to his side.

" Aichi! Stop it!" Kai shouted

He calmed Aichi down as Aichi slowly released his lip as Kai took out a cloth and wiped the blood off Aichi's lip.

" Don't worry. You don't need to suffer anymore. I promise I won't leave you alone again." Kai said

" I'm sorry... I was just scared after thinking about it again..." Aichi said

" It's alright. There's no need to be afraid anymore. I'm here for you." Kai said

" Yeah..."

" Come on, dinner is ready." Kai said

Kai helped him over to the table as they started eating.

" Delicious!" Aichi exclaimed

" I'm glad you liked it." Kai said

" Weird... Your cooking always makes me smile so happily... Just like how we would sleep with each other. We would always be happier..." Aichi said

" Yeah. Come on. Let's keep eating." Kai said

" Yeah!"

They finished their dinner as Kai washed the dishes while Aichi watched him. When he was done, Kai motioned that they should sleep now as Aichi nodded happily. Both went to sleep as the night deepened.

~ The next day~

Kai woke up as he saw Aichi still asleep. After thinking about it for awhile, he decided to let Aichi keep resting as he went to the bathroom to get ready and change. When he came out, Aichi was awake.

" Kai-kun..." Aichi called

" I think you should stay at home today. You're still recovering from yesterday's shock after all. I'll come back home as soon as school is over." Kai said

" Yeah... I trust you. I'll wait." Aichi said

" Okay. I'll head off then." Kai said

" But what about breakfast?" Aichi ask

" I'll just grab a bread on the way. Bye." Kai said

" Yeah, bye."

Aichi waved Kai off as he smiled and sniffed the jacket that was still around his shoulders. Kai's smell that was present on it had comforted him.

_" I better go make breakfast now..."_ Aichi thought

He made breakfast. After that, he ate it and washed the dishes before going to the table to rearrange his deck. Before lunch, he went for a shower and cooked his lunch, all while wondering what Kai was doing at school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai was also thinking about Aichi. At lunch time, he took out his lunchbox as he ate it in class. After he finished eating, Naoki and the others approached him.

" Hey, Kai. So what happened to Aichi?" Naoki ask

" He wasn't feeling well today, so he's resting at home." Kai replied

" I see..."

Before they could ask anymore questions, the bell rang, indicating their class was resuming.

* * *

A few hours later, Aichi looked at the time as he realized that it should be around the time Kai should be back home already. He already cooked dinner and was waiting for him. He finally heard the door opening as he rushed to the door. Kai entered the apartment after that.

" I'm back." Kai greeted

" Welcome back, Kai-kun." Aichi greeted

Kai took off his shoes as Aichi suddenly spotted a bruise at the side of Kai's mouth.

" Kai-kun, why are you hurt?! I better get the bandage and medicine!" Aichi said

Aichi went to the bathroom to get the medicine and bandages as he went back to Kai. He rubbed the medicine on Kai's bruise as he winced.

" How did you get injured?" Aichi ask

" Those three boys from yesterday. They left a letter in my cubbyhole, saying that they wanted a match, so I went to them. I beat them up but one of them hit me." Kai explained

" I told you not to already! As long as you're here, I don't need any sort of revenge!" Aichi said

" But the wager was that if I lost, they would have you all to themselves! I couldn't have that happening!" Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

Kai held Aichi's hand that was treating his bruise.

" I did it all for the sake of you, Aichi... I don't want to lose you." Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

Kai leaned in and kissed Aichi as Aichi did the same. After awhile, they broke the kiss as Aichi applied the bandage on Kai.

" Now, go for a shower. I've prepared dinner." Aichi said

" Sure."

Kai took his clothes and went for his shower as Aichi sat at the table, waiting for Kai. When Kai was done with his shower, they started eating. After that, they washed the dishes and went to watch some television.

" Kai-kun. I had a nightmare about those three last night..." Aichi suddenly said

" What was it?" Kai ask

" It was the same scene playing in it... I'm scared again, Kai-kun... I can still remember their touches when it happened... I don't think I have the courage to ever go to school again..." Aichi said

Kai held the shaking hand as he pulled Aichi into another hug.

" It's alright. I'm with you. There's nothing to be afraid of." Kai assured

" Kai-kun."

" Yeah?"

" I want to do it with you." Aichi said

" What? Why?" Kai ask

" Because should that same thing happen, I want to remind myself that the first one I accepted was you... That way, I know that no matter how many people did that to me, you'll always be my first and the one I've accepted." Aichi said

" I won't let that happen, Aichi. But... If you insist, then I'll do it. I know that what I'm doing will protect you forever." Kai said

" Yeah."

Kai turned off the lights as Aichi hesitated but took off his clothes as Kai did the same. Both laid down on the bed and kissed each other as the night deepened.

~ The next day~

Kai woke up and looked down as he was relieved that Aichi was finally having a peaceful sleep. They were also lucky today was a weekend. Kai brushed some strands of hair away from Aichi's face as he smiled. He got up and went to the bathroom to wear his clothes and get ready. When he went out, Aichi was still asleep as he went to make breakfast. When he was done, he went to check up on Aichi to see him awake.

" Good morning, Aichi." Kai greeted

" Good morning, Kai-kun..." Aichi greeted

" Does your back hurt?" Kai ask

" A little... It's a little hard to get up..." Aichi said

" Sorry. I must've been too rough last night. Come on, I'll help you wear your clothes." Kai said

He picked up Aichi's clothes on the floor and helped to put them on for Aichi. Then he lead Aichi into the bathroom so that he could wash his face and brush his teeth. When he was done, Aichi was led to the table as they started eating breakfast. When they were done, Kai washed the dishes. After that, he carried Aichi over to the bed.

" Come on. I'll massage you so it won't hurt as much." Kai said

" Yeah."

Aichi managed to turn onto his back as Kai started to massage the stiff areas as Aichi winced. After a few more massages, the stiffness was gone as he heaved a sigh of relief.

" I'm fine now. Thank you, Kai-kun." Aichi thanked

" I'm glad. Do you want to have a few rounds of cardfight?" Kai ask

" Yeah!"

They started to cardfight as both had wins and losses. That was when Aichi decided to take a shower. He took his clothes and went into the bathroom. That was when there was a knock on the door.

" It's me, Kai!" It was Miwa

Kai opened the door as Miwa entered the apartment.

" I didn't see you and Aichi showing up at Card Capital these two days, so I got worried. So where is he?" Miwa ask

" Showering." Kai bluntly replied

He went to get a cup of water for Miwa as he placed it down on the table. After that, he went to the sink to wash a few plates.

" Oh, thank you!" Miwa said

He gulped down the water. He then placed down the cup as he noticed the discarded torn uniform and went to pick it up to look at it. He recognized the small size as Kai turned around.

" Kai. Can you explain? Why is Aichi's uniform torn up like this? This obviously doesn't look like it's from a fall." Miwa said

" It's none of your business." Kai said

He took the uniform from Miwa before discarding it again.

" Aichi's my buddy too and I want to know the _real_ reason why you two didn't show up in Card Capital." Miwa said

Kai sighed before giving in and explaining everything to Miwa.

" Now do you get it? If you have nothing more to ask, you can leave. I don't care what you're going to do if you stay anyway." Kai said

" Sure. Take care of Aichi properly." Miwa said

" Of course I will."

Miwa smiled as he left and walked towards Card Capital. At that time, Aichi came out of the bathroom.

" Kai-kun, was Miwa-kun here? I was sure I heard his voice." Aichi said

" Yeah, but he had something to do so he left first." Kai said

" I see..."

Aichi walked towards Kai as he snuggled on his chest.

" It's so warm..." Aichi muttered

" I'm glad you're feeling better now..." Kai said

" I have to thank you for it, Kai-kun... If you weren't by my side, I don't know what I'd do." Aichi said

" I promised that I would protect you, Aichi. I won't go back on my promise." Kai said, circling his arms around Aichi's body

Aichi smiled as he hugged Kai back. Suddenly, their marks glowed as an image of two shadows hugging each other like how they were hugging each other. But the taller one had unusual wings while the smaller one had wings that looked like angel's wings. They blinked as the image disappeared.

" Kai-kun... Did you..." Aichi said

" I saw it too... What was that image?" Kai ask

" I don't know..." Aichi replied

" Well, what do you want to do now?" Kai ask

" I'm not sure... Watch some television? Or do you want to go out?" Aichi ask

" No. I don't think you're ready yet. Come on, let's watch some television." Kai said

" Yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Miwa had arrived at Card Capital not too long ago as he explained what Kai told him. Leon and Ren were there.

" Aichi was?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Yeah. Even though I want to think it as impossible but... If those three bullies really had a change of heart, then... No doubt, they'll make it difficult for Aichi." Miwa said

" Then it proves everything..." Shingo said

" What?"

" There's a rumor spreading around the school. There's a secret group that admires Aichi and they are stalking him from what I've heard." Misaki said

" I'm suspectin' that group is those three boys. Besides, on that day, a lot of our classmates were starin' at Aichi. Guess what I heard when I forced three of them to talk." Naoki said

" What?"

" ' We've turned into fans of Sendou unknowingly...' Was what we heard." Kourin said

" You're kidding!" Leon exclaimed

" Apparently, those jerks had shown those three photos of Aichi and his 'cutest' moments as they stated. And it worked like a charm." Naoki said

" Why can't they just leave Brother alone?!" Kamui said

" At this rate, Aichi-kun might even have to drop out of school to avoid them." Ren said

" Not if Toshiki Kai has anything to say about it." Leon said

" Huh?"

" Just sent him a message about our conversation. Let's see how he would react about this situation." Leon said

" You're mean, Leon-kun." Ren said

" Whatever. Now, back to the other important case... Regarding Sendou's powers, there wasn't much information but it states here that he is believed to not have been found by the guardians alone." Leon said

" Meaning?"

" There was someone else with Sendou when he was found by the guardians. And I believe this someone had a link with Sendou." Leon said

" But how do you know whether it's true?" Kamui ask

" I found this book about the Dragon Empire when I was searching for some stuff. And there was a similar story, however, it was also a different situation." Leon explained

" Different situation?" Ren ask

" Yes. A mysterious child was handed to the Dragon Empire to be taken care of in their place. And the one who handed the child to them was from the ancient clan that had the legendary 'Messiah' in their name. Sound familiar?" Leon ask

" No way... The guardians were the ones?!" Naoki exclaimed

" I believe so. And the story of that child is almost similar, however, he wasn't pursued by people who wanted powers like Sendou's. But isn't it weird? He went missing the same time Sendou had gone missing as well." Leon said

" Even though both of them were of separate issues..." Misaki said

" So what you're saying is that someone else has lost their memories like Aichi-kun and also knows their true identities?!" Ren ask

" That's possible. Think about it. These two books that contains different yet similar stories... The Dragon Empire and the Messiahs, something happened during that timeline that caused Void to appear. And even though we know its motive, but maybe there is more than meets the eye." Leon said

" You mean... Since those two had appeared together, you think that they're... Somehow linked to this whole thing?" Shingo ask

" Exactly. Sendou and that other person who was with him probably had something like a mission or something to show up and carry on with their fate and lives. What if during that same timeline, these two coincidentally met again?" Leon said

" So the question is... Why those two are even together in the first place?" Ren said

" That's right. And if that other person disappeared at the same time as Sendou, it can only mean that he followed him here and reverted back into a baby as well, only this time, they weren't together. Meaning that they appeared at the same place and came to Earth, but ended up far apart from each other. Sendou was taken in by the Sendou family, while the other person was taken in by another family." Leon explained

" Leon-kun... You can't be serious about this..." Ren said

" It's the only plausible explanation... I have a reason to believe that Toshiki Kai is that other person." Leon said

" What?!"

" Aichi and... Kai?!" Miwa exclaimed

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai and Aichi were still watching some television. That was when Kai checked his message and seemed a little surprised for a minute. But he hid his surprise from Aichi as they continued to hug each other.

" Aichi."

Aichi turned his head to Kai as Kai leaned closer and kissed him. Aichi blushed before kissing back. That was when their marks glowed again and another vision was seen. This time, the two same shadows were seen in a temple.

_" I promise. No matter where you go, I'll always follow you." _The taller one said

_" But I'm just a burden..." _The shorter one said

_" No, you're not. No matter where you are or if we were to separate at one point, I promise I will find you and reunite with you again." _The taller one said

_" Even with our memories gone again?" _The shorter one ask

_" Yeah."_

They kissed each other as well before a third voice called out to them.

_" The portal's ready!"_

_" Come on, let's go." _The taller one said

_" Yeah..."_

The two shadows left as the vision ended and they were both back to reality. They broke the kiss after that.

" What was..." Kai exclaimed

" Another one..." Aichi exclaimed

" Why do we keep seeing this...?" Kai ask

" I don't know..." Aichi replied

It was silent until Aichi started to speak again.

" Last night... I saw a pair of scars on your back and they were long... Did you get into an accident before?" Aichi ask

" Scars on my back? I don't remember... Plus, I've never encountered any accidents before. Now that you said it... I saw a pair of scars on your back too." Kai said

" Huh?!"

" I thought it was the dark playing tricks on me but I guess not..." Kai said

" Should we check it out?" Aichi ask

" We should."

They stood up and went to the long mirror as they took off their shirts and turned their backs towards the mirror. As what both of them had said, there were a pair of long scars on their backs.

" When did they..." Aichi exclaimed

They put their shirts back on as they went back to sitting down.

" They look similar to each other... And the positions are similar to the wings on the two unknown shadows that we saw in our visions." Kai said

" I wonder why..." Aichi said

" We'll have to ask Leon about this situation again. Now do we not just have Link Joker to deal with, we have this mystery to solve too..." Kai said

" Yeah..."

* * *

The others are now running towards Kai's apartment after being led by Miwa.

" So now we know that Aichi's a mystery!" Naoki said

" But how do we know about Kai?!" Ren ask

" We have to somehow get into their pasts and get some answers!" Leon said

_~ Flashback start~_

_A few minutes back, they had coincidentally met Shizuka, who had just returned from her trip. Seeing some resemblance to Aichi, they figured she was his mother._

_" Are you Aichi's mother?" Naoki ask_

_" Yes, I am. But who are you?" Shizuka ask_

_" We want to ask a few questions about Sendou-kun." Shingo said_

_" Aichi? What is it?" Shizuka ask_

_" Sendou-san. Is Aichi-kun really a part of the Sendou family from the beginning?" Ren ask_

_" I don't know how you guys found out but yes, you're correct. Aichi wasn't born into the Sendou family. Sixteen years ago, I found him in my backyard. There wasn't anyone around and the only things that he had with him was a paper and a pendant of some sort." Shizuka explained_

_" A paper and pendant?" Kourin ask_

_" Yes. The paper only had one word, 'Aichi'. That's how he got his name. And... I keep the pendant with me, hoping that I could tell everything to him soon and return it to him." Shizuka said_

_She took out a round pendant that had an unusual shape of a leaf or something in the center of it. Around the symbol was blue crystals._

_" Sendou-san. You wouldn't mind if we break this news to him, right?" Leon ask_

_" You guys seem to know more about what's going on, so I don't see why." Shizuka said_

_She handed the pendant over to Leon as they nodded._

_" Thank you, Sendou-san." Misaki said_

_" Please convey my apologies to him. He's still a member of the Sendou family no matter who he is." Shizuka said_

_" We will! See you next time!" Kamui said_

_They nodded and ran off as Shizuka watched them leaving before she started to walk back as well._

_~ Flashback end~_

" So are we there yet?!" Naoki ask

" We're almost there! Over here!" Miwa said

They ran around a corner as they finally arrived at Kai's apartment. Miwa searched around for Kai's key as he found it in the shoe box and opened it.

" Kai! Aichi!"

" You could've knocked on the door..." Misaki said

They entered Kai's apartment as they heard someone falling down.

" Aichi! Jeez, Miwa! Could you knock instead of barging in?!" Kai shouted

They ran towards the dining table to see that Aichi and Kai were actually eating their lunch. And when Miwa had barged in, Aichi had fell off his chair. Kai went over to help Aichi up as he made sure he wasn't hurt.

" You scared me..." Aichi said

" Sorry..." Miwa said

" So, why did you come and barge in?" Kai ask, obviously irritated for the unwanted intrusion

" Kai. We need to talk to you two." Ren said

Kai and Aichi blinked as they looked at each other. Luckily, both had finished their lunch. Kai and Aichi quickly finish cleaning their dishes as they sat down with the others. They started with what Shizuka had told them first.

" I was found at the backyard?" Aichi ask

" Yes. With this on you." Leon said

He took out the pendant and handed it to Aichi. Aichi took the pendant as he looked at it.

" Now that I think about it..." Kai exclaimed

He stood up and went to the drawer. He opened it and took something out before going back to sit down.

" I have the same thing here." Kai said

He showed the pendant to them. It had the same shape but had red crystals around the symbol instead.

" It's similar, except for the color." Aichi said

" Yeah. My uncle gave it to me, saying that before my parents wanted to give this to me before they died." Kai said

" What does that mean?" Kamui ask

" My theory was correct. Kai _is _that other person we're looking for." Leon said

Kai raised an eyebrow in confusion while Aichi already looked confused before Leon had said anything.

" What do you mean? Could you make things clearer?" Kai ask

" Hey, Kai-kun. Look at this. These symbols seem to connect if we put them together." Aichi said

" You want to try it, don't you...?" Kai ask

" Can't hurt to try." Aichi replied

" Fine..."

Both lifted up their pendants and started to put the symbols together. That was when Leon and Ren's Psyqualia activated.

" No, wait! Stop!" The two shouted

" Huh?"

They were too late when Aichi and Kai had already connected the symbols together. A bright light flashed around the room as they shielded their eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Tatsunagi Corporation... Reversed Takuto smirked when a reading on the screen in front of him started to peak upwards.

" So... You two have finally lifted the seals. It's almost time for you to open the Dimension's Eye, Aichi Sendou." Reversed Takuto said

He laughed menacingly as the black ring above started to glow in a dark aura.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Why am I doing this, I wonder sometimes... I was a meanie at the beginning but I'm running out of steam and school's starting and I still have work... I'm balancing everything. But for the sake of this story and the readers, I'll do my best! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter 9! What is going to happen in this chapter?! Find out inside this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

When Leon and the others opened their eyes again, they were in a black space as they looked around and found a small sparkle of light in the distance. They looked at each other and nodded before heading towards the light. The light started to turn brighter as they shielded their eyes. When the light dissipated, they were standing at a palace like place in their astral spirits. They turned their heads to see someone standing in front of a giant crystal. In front of that crystal was a man with dragon like wings.

" Kai!"

" Wait. This isn't the Kai we know. This could possibly be their past memories." Leon said

Kai walked towards the crystal as they tried to make out what was inside as they gasped. It was Aichi.

" Aichi. We need to get out of here... The Elders said that you're too important for us to lose to evil. They've prepared a portal, it's time for us to go." Kai said

The crystal glowed as it disappeared and Kai caught Aichi. Aichi woke up after that.

" Kai-kun..."

" Come on, let's go." Kai said

Kai carried Aichi up as the scene changed to a portal with Kai standing in front of it with Aichi still in his arms.

" Kai-kun..."

" Elders... We'll be taking our leave now..." Kai said

" It's not 100% guarantee you two will be in one piece. At most, this portal will send you two to another dimension and revert you to babies, thus your memories will be gone as well." A voice said

" But... I don't want to be separated from Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" In order to ward off your signal, it is necessary. Once the time is right, these pendants will be your guides towards fate and release the seals binding your powers." The voice said

Pendants were put around Aichi and Kai's neck as they saw that they were the same pendants from before.

" Now, hurry and go." The voice said

" Yes."

Kai jumped into the portal as they were now taken to a scene of Cray. In front of a temple, two babies landed on the ground through a flash of light. A figure came out and picked both babies up.

" My... Who left you two out here? It's unusual for babies to suddenly appear here..." The figure said

Another figure came out.

" We can't possibly take care of both of them at the same time." The second figure sasid

" You're right. Hm... But it's weird... One has an angel wing, while the other has dragon wings." The first figure said

" Well... since this one has dragon wings, why not let him live with the Dragon Empire? I'm sure the dragons would be glad to take care of this child." The second one said

" Yes. I'm sure. But why do they have papers and pendants?" The first one ask

" Not sure. But let's hand this one over to them first." The second one said

" Yeah."

They headed over to the Dragon Empire as the scene changed to the first figure giving Kai to a dragon unit.

" Dragonic Overlord?!"

" So you want me to take care of this child?" Overlord ask

" Yes. They are still babies after all. Maybe we'll find out more about them when they grow up." The first one said

" Yes, maybe so. But there's a paper that states 'Toshiki Kai' over here." Overlord said

" This one has 'Aichi' on it. Could this be their names? And why does your have a surname?" The first one ask

" Possibly. I don't know about mine either. But don't worry, we'll take care of him well." Overlord said

" I'm sure you will. Until we meet again." The first one said

The scene has now changed to a few years later, where Aichi was now 6 years old. Aichi was running towards the same first figure excitingly.

" Isn't that Amnesty Hope?!" Ren exclaimed

" Now that you said it..." Miwa exclaimed

" Hope onii-chan! Are we going out now?!" Aichi ask

" Yes, Aichi. We're taking you somewhere fun with lots and lots of flowers. Let's go." Hope said

" Yay!"

Hope carried Aichi as they headed out. They arrived at a meadow of flowers as Hope placed Aichi down as he ran around the beautiful meadow. That was when he spotted a dead flower.

" Hope onii-chan. Why does this flower look so sad?" Aichi ask

" It's dead already, Aichi. Because it's not healthy." Hope explained

" Dead? It can't come back anymore?" Aichi ask

" Yes."

Aichi looked at the flower as he touched it. A white energy seemed to flow out of his finger as the flower came back to life. Leon and the others gasped. So did Hope.

" Yay! The flower came back again!" Aichi cheered

Aichi ran across the meadow again and played around as Hope continued to look at him.

" How did he..." Hope exclaimed

The scene started to change again as Aichi was now sixteen as he was taken to a nation in Cray. But they didn't expect a war going on as Aichi was greeted by a fallen soldier. He covered his mouth in shock as the three Messiahs who followed him went in front of him. Hope let Aichi climb onto him as he made sure to cover Aichi from the sight. But Aichi could still see the many fallen soldiers as he finally jumped down from Hope as he ran towards one of them and touched them. The same light surrounded the soldier as the soldier woke up.

" You..." The soldier exclaimed

" Aichi! Let's go!" Hope said

He picked Aichi up as they ran back to their temple. The scene changed again as it showed Aichi wandering around the United Sanctuary. That was when he bumped into two figures.

" Blaster Blade and Blond Ezel?!"

" Isn't that... Takuto?!" Kourin exclaimed

" Oh, I'm sorry..." Aichi said

" It's fine." Blade said

" What are you doing here?" Takuto ask

" I'm... a little lost..." Aichi replied

" We'll take you around town then." Blade said

" T-Thank you very much!" Aichi said

They started to walk around when Aichi suddenly hid away as soldiers were passing by across them.

" What's wrong?" Blade ask

" Nothing... Let's continue..." Aichi replied

The three continued walking as they encountered the same soldiers again.

" Oh no..." Aichi exclaimed

" There he is! Get him!" One of them ordered

Aichi started to run as Blade and Takuto chased after Aichi. The scene changed to where Aichi was dragged into somewhere dark as the soldiers ran past him.

" Shh. It's alright." Blade whispered

" It's you two..." Aichi exclaimed

" We want to know why those soldiers are after you." Takuto said

" They... want my powers... I... accidentally showed it to one of the soldiers and now they want to make use of me..." Aichi said

" So it was an act of greed for power... Those soldiers need a bit of disciplining. They're going to rebel on this nation once they've gained power for sure." Blade said

" I'll inform this to King Alfred at once. I think we need to escort you home. Could you guide us to your home?" Takuto ask

" I don't think they'll allow me to..." Aichi said

" Who are they?" Blade ask

" They told me not to allow anyone to come with me back home..." Aichi said

" But if you don't, then those soldiers will capture you." Takuto said

" Okay then..." Aichi said

Aichi started to lead the way as the scene changed again to the entrance of the temple.

" This is..." Blade exclaimed

" The Messiah Temple?!" Takuto exclaimed

" Yeah! I live here!" Aichi said

" Aichi!"

" Hope onii-chan!"

His wings appeared on his back as he flew towards Hope and hugged him.

" Jeez, where did you go?" Hope ask

" I went to the United Sanctuary and almost got caught by those soldiers. But those nice warriors helped me!" Aichi said

Hope looked over to Blade and Takuto as the two bowed in respect.

" Didn't I tell you not to bring strangers back here?" Hope ask

" But they told me that I need to be escorted back or I'd be captured again..." Aichi said

" Well, what if they're enemies?!" Hope ask

" They're not bad people! I can tell!" Aichi said

" Aichi..."

" There he is! Capture him!" A voice shouted

They turned to see the same group of soldiers.

" See, Aichi! They brought company with them!" Hope said

" No, we didn't!" Blade said

" Then why are they here?!" Hope ask

" Hope onii-san! We really didn't know that they were following us! Please, these two are innocent!" Aichi said

Suddenly, wires shot out and coiled around Aichi as the soldiers started to pull him in.

" Aichi!"

Weapons were thrown at Hope as Blade and Takuto tried to help.

" Stop it, all of you! This isn't what the United Sanctuary has taught all of you! Release him at once!" Takuto shouted

" Heh! We've had enough of all those ridiculous rules! We're going to rule by force!" One of them said

" Then we have no choice." Blade said

Suddenly, fire spewed out from nowhere as the soldiers backed away and the wires were burned away. A figure caught Aichi from falling as he safely landed on the ground.

" Kai!" Miwa exclaimed

" I was wondering what was all the ruckus about. So it was you warriors. Bothering a peaceful and quiet temple? Get out of here." Kai said

" Who are you to talk?!" The same soldier ask

" Then what about me?" Another voice ask

Overlord descended as the soldiers quickly backed away.

" D-Dragonic Overlord?!"

" I will disintegrate you if you trespass here again, now get out." Overlord said

The soldiers cowered and all ran away as Kai placed Aichi down.

" Are you alright?" Kai ask

" Y-Yes..." Aichi replied

" It's nice to see you again, Overlord." Hope said

" Yes, it is. As per our agreement, I've raised this child. I see that you've raised yours quite splendidly." Overlord said

" Yours is quite impressive too. He really does belong in the Dragon Empire." Hope said

" I'll gladly take that compliment. But it seems like you haven't been training yours." Overlord said

" I don't think he's suited for it. Besides, every time he sees fallen soldiers everywhere, he'll just look like he'll faint any minute." Hope said

" I see."

" Thank you for saving me. What's your name?" Aichi ask

" Kai. Toshiki Kai."

" I'm Aichi. It's nice to meet you, Kai-kun!" Aichi greeted

" Yeah. Same here." Kai said

" Aichi. Why don't you show Kai around the temple? He's probably eager to see what's inside." Hope said

" But what about them?" Aichi ask, motioning to Blade and Takuto

" Don't worry, I won't do anything to harm them. Now go." Hope said

" Yes! Let's go, Kai-kun!" Aichi said

" Y-Yeah..."

Aichi grabbed Kai's hand as they ran into the temple. Hope made sure they were out of listening range as he turned to Blade and Takuto.

" I am going to trust you two only because Aichi trusts you. I'll still keep an eye on you." Hope said

" Yes..."

" I do usual sparring with Blade. He's not a bad person. Just that there were news of rebels starting to form in the Shadow Paladin." Overlord said

" Rebels? Those men just now?" Hope ask

" Yes. They were causing problems in the Dragon Empire before. I recognize a few of them." Overlord said

" Any idea who is their leader?" Hope ask

" No. We have caught a few of them before but they wouldn't talk." Takuto replied

" Hm... This doesn't look or sound good... I'll have to keep Aichi in here for now or I might have to get us more escorts for him if he wants to wander around." Hope said

" In the first place, if you'd known this would happen, then why didn't you train him?" Overlord ask

" He's weak physically. I tried to train him once but he came close to fainting." Hope explained

" Then he only depends on wandering about to improve his physique?" Blade ask

" That's the only way. Besides, he's even afraid of hurting a small animal." Hope replied

" His heart is too soft but... Even I can't imagine him hurting anyone..." Takuto said

" But I do have a question. What is he or more importantly, the child that Overlord brought over as well. What are they?" Blade ask

" I'm not sure. But through some considerations and the fact that we can't leave him alone and also because of his mysterious powers, we decided to make him our leader. He may not look like it but he can make a great leader even though he can't fight." Hope replied

" Is that so? Quite interesting. But enough of that... Why don't we talk more about them inside the temple?" Overlord suggested

" Alright."

Hope lead them into the temple as the scene started changing again. This time, it was when Aichi and Kai were alone.

" So, Kai-kun... how is the tour of the temple?" Aichi ask

" Quite nice. So... Aichi... I can tell by one glance that you don't know how to fight." Kai said

" Yes... Unfortunately, I have a very weak body... Hope onii-chan tried to train me once, however, I almost fainted from it. But during all those times, I discovered many of my powers... One of them was reviving someone that died just recently... I tried it on those that have died for years but it didn't work... But it still got the attention of those soldiers from before..." Aichi said

" I see... You know, Aichi... I can't help but find you familiar for some reason..." Kai said

" Huh? Now that I think about it..." Aichi said

" Have I known you from somewhere?" Kai ask

" I can't remember for some reason..." Aichi replied

That was when Kai's eyes laid on Aichi's pendant.

" That pendant... It's the same as mine..." Kai said

" But why...?" Aichi said

" Let's put it together and see..." Kai said

" Y-Yeah..."

They took off their pendants as they matched the symbols together and a bright light shone. Memories from before was shown as the light disappeared.

" Kai-kun..."

" Aichi..."

They both hugged each other.

" I thought I'd never see you again..." Aichi said

" Me neither... Don't worry, I'm here now..." Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

Both their wings reacted as they glowed lightly.

" Wait a minute... The Eye!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi gasped as he started looking around his body. He heaved a sigh of relief when a small eye like shaped item was taken out.

" It hasn't opened yet..." Aichi sighed

" That's good. At least it still stuck with you when the seals were released." Kai said

" Yeah..."

" Kai! Aichi! What are you doing there?! We're heading for tea time!" Hope shouted

" Y-Yes!"

The two ran over towards him as the scene started to change again.

" But... To think all this have happened..." Naoki said

" But what was that 'Eye' they were talking about?" Kourin ask

" I don't know..." Leon replied

The scene was shown to them as they gasped. It was a total chaos, a battlefield with many fallen soldiers. Advancing towards the temple was Link Joker themselves. Aichi and Kai ran out of the temple.

" Hope onii-chan!"

" Aichi! Get back inside! Kai, please protect him!" Hope said

" No! If you're all fighting, then I'll help!" Aichi said

" No, it's too dangerous! Get back inside now! I'm counting on you, Kai!" Hope said

" Yeah!"

Kai grabbed Aichi's hand as they ran back into the temple. They ran into Aichi's room as Kai shut and locked the door. He went over to Aichi's side on the bed as he created a barrier around them. The ground continued to shake and they could hear violent attacks exchanging.

" Kai-kun..."

" It's alright. I'll protect you. I won't let them force you to open the Eye." Kai said

" Yeah..."

The door burst opened by force as Hope ran in.

" Aichi. Kai. We've found a portal and... We've decided. In order to keep both of you safe and unharmed, that portal will bring you somewhere far from here." Hope said

" But..."

" Aichi. Over the past few weeks, I knew what was going on. You don't have to lie anymore and we don't blame you. And... From now on, even if you were to not remember us anymore... You're forever our master." Hope said

" Master?!"

" Now, hurry! The portal is opening!" Hope said

Kai nodded as he carried the still confused Aichi and they ran down to a secret tunnel.

" I'm... Now this temple's master..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi..."

" Aichi. From this point onwards... Take care of yourself." Hope said

Hope ran back up the stairs as Aichi tried to get out of Kai's grip.

" Hope onii-chan!"

" Aichi, we've to go now..." Kai said

" No! No! HOPE ONII-CHAN!"

Kai ran down the stairs as they arrived at a portal with a guard standing by. Kai placed the weeping Aichi down as he comforted him.

" It's okay. We'll meet him again one day. We just have to believe in him..." Kai said

" He was the one who took care of me all these years! I can't abandon him like this!" Aichi cried

" Aichi... He's doing this for the sake of your safety. You have to understand." Kai said

" But..."

" Besides, I reckon that this portal is a signal from the Elders again." Kai said

" Do we have to go through with this all over again...? Do we always have to be separated from each other...?" Aichi said

" I promise. No matter where you go, I'll always follow you." Kai said

" But I'm just a burden..." Aichi said

" No, you're not. No matter where you are or if we were to separate at one point, I promise I will find you and reunite with you again." Kai said

" Even with our memories gone again?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

They kissed each other as the guard finally called out to them.

" The portal's ready!"

" Come on, let's go." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Aichi looked back at the stairs one more time before entering the portal with Kai. The scene started changing again as they now see that Aichi had reverted back into a baby and was picked up by Shizuka as the scene changed again as they saw a woman picking Kai up.

" That must be his mother." Ren said

" Yeah, I guess so..." Miwa said

There was a bright flash of light again as they were back to reality and at Kai's apartment. They then saw that Aichi and Kai were still asleep. Naoki supported Aichi while Miwa supported Kai as they laid them on the bed.

~ A few minutes later~

Aichi and Kai finally woke up as they got up.

" Aichi! Kai!"

" I... I remember everything now..." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

" We saw your memories... So, we just have a curious question to ask... What's 'The Eye'?" Ren ask

" We can't lie our way around, can we?" Aichi said

He turned to Kai as Kai nodded.

" Alright. We'll tell you." Aichi said

The others got some drinks as they sat down and listened to Aichi and Kai.

" The Eye is actually called the Dimension's Eye..." Aichi explained

" Dimension's..." Naoki said

" ... Eye?" Kamui ask

Aichi nodded as he put out his hands. A small sphere appeared on it with the same eye like shaped item in it.

" The Dimension's Eye... It can rip apart the time space continuum and bring forth those of the future and past." Aichi explained

" Future and past?!"

" Yeah. It can also be used to transport things, like how Leon tried to summon the palace." Kai said

" One question. If Leon-kun stated that he wanted to summon a _palace_... Then why is it that in your memories, it was a _temple_?" Ren ask

" The information that Leon-kun had was only partially true... He did force me to summon the palace, however, I only had a half of my powers because I needed the Dimension's Eye in order to speed things up. And that palace... Had originally belonged to Kai-kun and I." Aichi explained

" HUH?!"

" That palace?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Yeah. Aichi and I are beings that makes use of the space time continuum as our home. We maintain its peace. Aichi and I were the strongest one there is to do that, other than the Elders. However, when the Dimension's Eye appeared, Aichi had started developing strange powers like reviving things and many other powers that most of us don't have. Then one day... Void came. We didn't expect to see another being who can travel through the space time continuum. In the end, Aichi was to sleep in a crystal that would seal off his powers' signals from Void, until we had to leave our home to drive Void away..." Kai explained

" And then you guys ended up on Cray." Misaki said

" Yeah."

" However, the enemy needs Aichi to open the Eye in order to rip apart the continuum. By now, they would already have a plan set up, I'm sure." Kai said

" I agree."

" But then, why did Aichi-kun turn back into an orb that time?" Ren ask

" That's one of his forms after gaining the Dimension's Eye. You don't know how hard it was to find him once he loses control of his powers and change forms." Kai said

" Sorry..." Aichi said

" So now, you have to protect Sendou so that the Dimension's Eye will never be opened?" Leon ask

" Yeah. If not, once the Eye opens, chaos will befall the whole world." Kai said

" One more thing, the contract." Kourin said

" Oh. This contract is that if I was to be forced to open the Eye, then the contract will bind my powers so that I won't lose control over my powers. Plus, you can get some of my powers too." Aichi explained

" I see..."

" Now, enough of all this. You guys should go back. We have school tomorrow." Kai said

" Yeah."

" I'll talk to my mother myself later. Thank you for your concern though." Aichi said

" No problem! If you need help, don't hesitate to ask me for help, Brother Aichi!" Kamui said

" Y-Yeah..."

" Then, we're going off now!" Naoki said

" Yeah! We'll see everyone tomorrow!" Aichi said

They waved each other off as Aichi called Shizuka and explained that he would be staying over at Kai's place for a few more weeks or so and that he didn't blame her for anything. He put the phone down as he went over to Kai and fell asleep.

~ The next day~

Aichi woke up as he saw that Kai had already finished preparing himself and was making breakfast. He got up and greeted Kai before going into the bathroom. Once he came out, they ate their breakfast before going off to school.

" Are you sure you want to go back?" Kai ask

" Yeah. Besides, back at Cray, you taught me a few self defense moves. I can still remember them. And remember back at home, we were always practice fighting with each other? I can do it!" Aichi said

" Okay then."

They entered the school as they entered their classroom.

" Good morning!"

" Morning."

They sat down at their tables as Aichi took out his stationery before taking out a book. Kai noticed this and moved his chair before sitting down beside Aichi.

" What are you doing?" Kai ask

" I borrowed this from Leon-kun yesterday. If it's about the past then... Hope onii-chan might..." Aichi said

" I'm sure he's fine." Kai said

Aichi nodded as he flipped the pages before he finally reached to the page he wanted.

" Once their master was out of Void's signal, it went off to somewhere and was never to be seen again..." Aichi read

" Until the Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero were sealed... That was when Void came back again." Kai said

" Yeah. There's more. The Messiahs who fought alongside with a few other clans could finally rest and after that, the Messiahs have placed up a barrier where those who bore evil hearts can never enter the temple again." Aichi read

" So that means that..." Kai said

" They're all safe... I'm so relieved..." Aichi said

" Yeah."

The bell rang as Kai went back to his seat and Aichi kept his book.

~ Lunchtime~

The bell rang to signal their lunchtime as Kai took out two bentos from his bag.

" I made this in the morning while you were still sleeping. Let's go to the roof to eat." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Both went up to the roof as Kai opened the lunchboxes and they sat down on the floor to eat.

" It's delicious!" Aichi exclaimed

" Yeah. What would you want for dinner tonight?" Kai ask

" Dinner, huh... I think anything is fine! Anything that Kai-kun makes is always delicious!" Aichi said

" Thanks, Aichi." Kai said

He gave a peck to Aichi's cheek as he blushed. They continued to eat after that. When they were done, they packed away the lunchboxes and sat close together to look up at the sky.

" It's so calm and nice up here..." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

That was when both sensed something wrong and looked in front of them. A patch of dark clouds were headed their way.

" Kai-kun... It looks like a bad storm is headed this way..." Aichi said

" Looks like it. Are you feeling alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah... Just a little uneasy." Aichi replied

" Me too. Come on, let's head back down just in case there's really a storm." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Kai took the lunchboxes as they headed back down to their classroom. A few minutes later, they could hear murmuring from some of their classmates that were looking out of the windows. Aichi looked out of the window beside him because of curiosity as he gasped. He stood up and immediately ran out.

" Aichi!"

Kai ran after him as they arrived at the front of the school. Kai gasped when he saw Kai engulfed in a red aura.

" Katsuragi?!"

" Kamui-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

He ran to his side.

" Brother... S-Sorry... I... wasn't... strong... enough..." Kamui said

He screamed as the dark aura started to engulf him.

" What's this?!" Aichi exclaimed

They turned behind to see Suiko.

" I Reversed him." Suiko said

" Suiko-san?! But wasn't she in Fukuhara?!" Aichi exclaimed

" I avoided Ren Suzugamori." Suiko said

Misaki and the others also arrived.

" The gang's all here. Just when it's about to begin." Maki said

" What's about to begin?!" Misaki ask

" Something unbelievably huge!" Maki replied

The screen showed up.

_" Hello Cardfighters all over the world. I trust you're all enjoying yourselves as you strive to win a fight today? It pleases me immensely. Friends and comrades and frenemies... Growing as fighters... I know how fulfilling it can be. And yet, nothing lasts forever. No matter how much fun your days are, they'll come to an end eventually. And that day is right before your eyes. This may be sudden, but your world... is going to be destroyed." _ReversedTakuto announced

" Impossible!" Naoki exclaimed

Kamui was still fighting Reverse.

" Kamui-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

_" This is unavoidable. Link Joker holds sway over the world. Cardfighters... I'm sure some of you are aware of the phenomenon known as 'Reverse'. Link Joker is the very one controlling that phenomenon. When a Cardfighters loses to a Reversed fighter, he becomes Reversed too. If he's Reversed, his personality changes, and he becomes very strong... but what really happens is that he becomes a soldier in our Link Joker army." _Reversed Takuto continued

" This isn't good." Kai said

_" With an increase in their numbers, we have become more powerful than ever. Take a look at this."_ Reversed Takuto announced

A image of the black ring appeared.

_" This is a gate."_ Takuto said

" A gate..." Aichi said

Kamui continued to struggle with Reverse.

" Kamui-kun!"

They turned to see Emi and the others.

" Emi! Gouki-san!" Aichi exclaimed

" Kamui-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed

" Kamui!" Gouki exclaimed

" That's... Takuto?!" Rekka exclaimed

_" Even now, the number of Reversed fighter is increasing. The gates will open wider the more Reversed fighters there are. And when they eventually cover the Earth... this planet will smother in darkness of nothingness in the blink of an eye. All life will fall into darkness. This has all become possible because of you Earth fighters. Thank you very much! By the way, I'm only telling you fighters about this today. I hope you spend the scant remainder of your peaceful days in despair. For a world ruled by Link Joker, despair is a perfect fit."_ Reversed Takuto said and laughed menacingly

The screen turned off as Kai went over to Aichi.

" Come on, Aichi." Kai said

" But Kamui-kun is..." Aichi said

" You can't. We're still in the school area..." Kai said

Kai helped Aichi up as they moved far away from Kamui, who was just Reversed.

" Capture them." Maki ordered

Instantly, they were surrounded by Reversed fighters from the middle school division.

" The whole middle school division..." Shingo exclaimed

" This is bad..." Naoki exclaimed

" I'm being filled with power." Kamui said

" Kamui-kun?" Emi ask

" Kamui-chan?!" Nagisa exclaimed

" I'm going to thoroughly crush any enemies who could overpower me. That's the only thing of any value. Are you stronger than me? Aichi Sendou!" Kamui said, red marks and dark aura surrounded him

" Are you stronger than me? Aichi Sendou!" Kamui said

" Kamui-kun..." Aichi exclaimed

" Aichi, dodge it!" Kai shouted

He pushed Aichi's head down as they dodged the wires that were coming at them.

" Thank you, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" Be careful." Kai said

Aichi nodded as they got up.

" Aichi. You better go hide with Kai. It's not safe here." Naoki said

" No. I'm not leaving. If we're going to escape, we're doing it together." Aichi said

" We'll fight until all of them are beaten down!" Kai said

" Alright then! Let's do this!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

They took out their decks as they faced the Reversed fighters while back to back each other.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

A few minutes later, the Reversed fighters, except for Maki, Suiko and Kamui, were all beaten down. They panted after fighting so many Reversed fighters.

" Is everyone alright...?" Aichi panted

" I'm fine here..." Naoki panted

" Me too..." Shingo panted

" I'm alright too..." Misaki panted

" I can still fight..." Kai panted

" No, you guys are all too tired. Those girls and Kamui might be too much for your current conditions." Gouki said

" But the students in the High School Division are still inside...! We need to defeat them and free them...!" Aichi panted

" And you guys are not strong enough to fight them...!" Naoki panted

" But..."

They managed to regain their breath as they stood up.

" If we can defeat them then... The whole school will be free!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

" Well, I did bring us some company." Suiko said

She clicked her fingers as more Reversed fighters came out.

" You are kidding!" Shingo exclaimed

" I don't think I can take much more!" Naoki exclaimed

" Even though you said you could still fight..." Misaki muttered

" Don't worry, it'll be over sooner than you think." Maki said

" I agree." A voice said

" What?!"

They turned their heads to see Ren and Leon.

" Sorry we're late." Leon said

" And we brought along help." Ren said

They parted as they saw Miwa, Koutei and others, Chris and the others, Asaka, Tetsu and Jillian and Sharlene.

" Everyone!"

" We'll handle this, Aichi-kun." Koutei said

" You guys just rest up." Yuri said

" Thank you, Yuri." Misaki said

" Thank you, everyone!" Aichi said

" Yeah!"

" Now it's our turn!" Leon said

" Yeah!"

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

" Stand up my Vanguard!"

In a few minutes, all of the Reversed fighters were beaten down again.

" All of the Reversed fighters are defeated...?!" Maki exclaimed

" Impossible!" Suiko exclaimed

" Now, it's now the three of you. Get ready." Ren said

" Well, your strength is commendable... But..." Maki said

A Vanguard Circle appeared beside the three of them.

" How about this?!" Maki said

Black spike flew out as they trapped the others. Aichi and Kai had managed to dodge the spikes in time.

" Everyone!"

" There's something in there..." Kai exclaimed

More spikes flew out as a blur quickly appeared in front of them and blocked the spikes.

" Y-You're...!" Aichi exclaimed

It was the blue creature from a month ago.

" That creature..." Kai exclaimed

_" I made it in time..."_ The creature sighed

" Who... are you?" Aichi ask

_" Hm? Oh, I'm-"_ The creature said before it was thrown back by black lightning

" No!"

Suddenly, a tiny black ball floated in between them as it expanded.

" Aichi! Kai!"

The ball then turned smaller as it floated away.

" Aichi! Kai! What do you think you're doing?!" Naoki ask

" They're going back to the Tatsunagi Corporation." Maki replied

" Why you..."

The creature got up as its eyes glowed and the others were released from the spikes.

" Alright! Revenge time and we'll go to Aichi and Kai after that!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Tatsunagi Corporation... Reversed Takuto smirked as he saw the small black ball. The ball went behind him and expanded before disappearing. Once it did, Aichi and Kai had already fainted.

" Now then... Time to welcome our special guests." Reversed Takuto said and laughed menacingly

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter 10! What is going to happen in this chapter?! Find out inside this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The others managed to defeat Maki, Suiko and Kamui as the black ring above the school disappeared.

" Now, we need to infiltrate the Tatsunagi Corporation to save Aichi and Kai." Naoki said

" I agree." Kourin said

" But what can we do?" Shingo ask

" Well, Koutei's team and Chris's team can stay back with Gouki and the others. We'll head over to the Tatsunagi Corporation to save the two of them. Don't worry, Emi-chan. We'll definitely bring your brother back safe and sound." Misaki said

" Yeah..."

" Then, let's go!" Leon said

" Yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai had just woken up as he looked around the familiar glass room. He then looked over to his wrists to see them pinned against the glass by black rings. Across the room, Aichi was also in the same situation as he was still unconscious.

" Aichi! Aichi!" Kai called

Aichi shifted a little before opening his eyes to see Kai.

" Kai-kun!"

He wanted to move forward when he found his wrists pinned on the glass by black rings.

" No way..." Aichi exclaimed

" We have to find a way out of here." Kai said

" But... How?" Aichi ask

The door slid opened as they saw Reversed Takuto.

" It's no use." Reversed Takuto said

" Let us go, Link Joker!" Kai said

" I can't possibly do that. Unlike you, Toshiki Kai, I need Aichi Sendou more than anything else. But because of your contract, I have to keep you two together so that when I open the Dimension's Eye, there would be no interference." Reversed Takuto said

" We won't let that happen!" Kai said

" You have no rights to defy. Now then..." Reversed Takuto said

He took out a tiny vail before walking over to Aichi.

" I'm sure one of you is hiding the Eye somewhere. But since Aichi Sendou is too obvious, I'm sure you'll have it, Toshiki Kai. You should hand it over to me." Reversed Takuto said

" I won't let you have it! Something like that will never land into the hands of someone like you." Kai said

" You're surprisingly stubborn too. Well, if you don't want to, then I have no choice." Reversed Takuto said

He opened the vail as he forced Aichi's mouth open and poured the contents into his mouth before forcing him to swallow it down. Aichi suddenly started screaming.

" Aichi! What did you give him?!" Kai exclaimed

" You have a time limit. In ten minutes, the poison I gave him will reach his heart and kill him. It's a slow and painful way to die in short. So, every minute counts. Either you hand the Eye over and I'll give him the antidote or watch him as he dies. You better make up your mind or your poor, suffering lover will die slowly and painfully." Reversed Takuto said

" No... You won't let him die! I won't believe you!" Kai said

" Try me. There's nine minutes left." Reversed Takuto said

Aichi screamed again as his body shook from the pain.

" Kai-kun... Don't hand it over..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi..."

Three minutes passed with Aichi's screaming echoing around the room.

" There's five minutes left. So, what's your decision? You better hurry. Your lover has just gone silent." Reversed Takuto said

Kai turned his head to Aichi as he saw him barely keeping his consciousness.

" Aichi!"

" Kai... kun... Don't... hand... it... over..." Aichi muttered before his eyes closed

" Alright! I'll hand it over! Just give him the antidote..." Kai said

" Good."

Reversed Takuto took out another vail as he let Aichi drink it. Aichi opened his eyes as he looked around.

" Kai-kun...?"

" I'm sorry, Aichi..." Kai said

The sphere appeared as Reversed Takuto took the Eye out from it.

" Thank you very much. I appreciate you giving it to me. Enjoy your next few hours." Reversed Takuto said

He walked out of the door as the black rings on their wrists disappeared. Kai ran over to Aichi as he cupped his hands on Aichi's cheeks.

" I'm sorry..." Kai said

" No... It's fine... If you were in the same situation, I would've done the same..." Aichi said, putting his hand on Kai's hand

Kai hugged Aichi lightly as Aichi did the same.

" Are you okay? You looked like you were in great pain..." Kai said

" The poison was quite lethal and painful but other than that, I'm fine..." Aichi replied

" I was so scared that I thought I was going to lose you..." Kai said

" I'm fine now, right...? You don't have to worry anymore..." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

Kai leaned in and kissed Aichi as he kissed back. After awhile, they released the kiss.

" I'm tired..." Aichi said

" Rest on my lap then. I don't think we can get out of here either. So we can only depend on the others..." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Kai laid Aichi's head down on his lap as Aichi quickly fell asleep. Kai patted his head gently before also falling asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were still fighting their way through after reaching the Tatsunagi Corporation... Leon had managed to go up to the building with the real Takuto to fight the Reversed Takuto.

" Darn it! Leon better pick up the pace! I don't know how long I can keep this up!" Naoki said

" Me neither! But we just have to believe in him!" Shingo said

" I'll go up too, just in case he needs help! Someone cover me!" Ren shouted

" On it!" Tetsu said

He defeated one of the Reversed fighters as Ren nodded and ran into the building.

" Be careful, Ren-sama..." Asaka said

" Don't worry. Ren is strong after all." Tetsu said

" Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ren had arrived at the top floor when he heard an exclamation...

" Takuto!"

He ran towards the source of the voice as he saw Leon sitting down on the ground, exhausted and the real Takuto being absorbed into Reversed Takuto.

" Takuto-kun!"

Takuto was completely absorbed as Reversed Takuto laughed menacingly. The marks on his forehead changed as one of his eyes turned green.

" Finally... This is the last step! It's time!" Reversed Takuto laughed

" Where's Kai and Aichi-kun?!" Ren ask

" I'll bring you up to see them if you want to." Reversed Takuto said

He clicked his fingers as the floor elevated towards the roof. When they arrived, they gasped as they saw Aichi unconscious and tied to a tilted pillar with markings that faced the black ring above them and the sphere with the Dimension's Eye was floating in front of him.

" Where's Kai?!" Ren ask

He looked around as he finally saw Kai lying beside the pillar and also bounded by black rings.

" That pillar will release their contract temporarily while I open the Eye. In the meantime, why don't you just sit back and watch?" Reversed Takuto said

Reversed fighters elevated up to the roof as they surrounded Ren and Leon.

" Oh no!" Ren exclaimed

" Stop it!" Leon shouted

Reversed Takuto walked over to the pillar as he turned a stone and matched the shape before the pillar glowed. At that time, Aichi and Kai woke up.

" What..." Aichi muttered

That was when he saw what was happening as he gasped.

" No! Stop it! Let me go!" Aichi exclaimed

" Aichi?! But I thought the contract..." Kai exclaimed

" This pillar nullifies that. It's time to open the Eye, Aichi Sendou!" Reversed Takuto said

" Aichi!"

" No!" Aichi screamed

Aichi screamed as the Eye started to open a little.

" Hold it in, Aichi!" Kai shouted

" Stop it!" Ren shouted

" No!" Aichi screamed

He shook his head violently as the Eye was now opened halfway. At the ground floor, the others saw an eye like ripple opening up in the sky.

" Oh no..."

" Are we... too late...?" Naoki exclaimed

At the same time, Aichi was starting to feel exhausted as the Eye started to fully open.

" Aichi, stay awake! Don't lose to it!" Kai shouted

" Kai... kun..." Aichi muttered

The Eye fully opened as the ripple in the sky was the same. Units started to descend down as they gasped.

" No..." Leon exclaimed

" So this is the future of Link Joker. As I suspected, Link Joker will definitely rule the world!" Reversed Takuto said

Kai finally broke free as he moved on to free Aichi. He caught Aichi from sliding down the pillar.

" Aichi!"

" Kai... kun... I'm so... tired..." Aichi said

" It's okay now. I'm here to protect you." Kai assured

Kai ran away from the Link Joker units that just emerged. The Eye followed along as Kai grabbed the sphere. Kai kicked the Reversed fighters away as Ren helped Leon up before they made their escape.

" Oh, don't worry, future Link Joker units. Once we obtain the boy again, there will be something different that's going to happen." Reversed Takuto said

* * *

Meanwhile, the four reunited with their other friends as they ran back to Miyaji High and Kai placed Aichi down to let him rest.

" Sleep for awhile. You've been through a lot. Regain some of your energy." Kai said

Aichi nodded as he closed his eyes. Kai made sure he fell asleep before walking over to the others.

" What units did they force Aichi to summon?!" Naoki ask

" Some Link Joker units from the future. Doesn't seem easy to beat either." Ren replied

Kai took out the Eye that was still open as a projection appeared. It showed words in a language they couldn't understand.

" What does it say...?" Misaki ask

" It's our language back at home. Let's see... Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon. Star-vader, Dark Zodiac. Star-vader, Venom Dancer. And..." Kai read before gasping

" What? What is it?" Kamui ask

" Star-vader, Blaster Joker..." Kai read

" What?!"

" No, it can't be Blaster Blade, can it?!" Miwa ask

" I'm afraid it is... There's a new skill. Legion. Dark Zodiac has Star-vader, Astro Reaper as its mate. Venom Dancer has Star-vader, Sword Viper as its mate. Oddly enough, Garnet Star Dragon and Blaster Joker has Companion Star Star-vader, Photon as their mate." Kai read

" Legion?"

" Two units in the Vanguard Circle. It's a little hard to explain but we'll understand once we go against them ourselves." Kai said

" And how?" Naoki ask

" We'll find out soon enough." Kai said

Suddenly, the projection showed a lot more words.

" What does it say?" Kamui ask

" I-I don't know! There's too much!" Kai exclaimed

" Information overload..." Misaki said

Aichi woke up at that time as he held his head up.

" Everyone..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi!"

" Are you alright now?" Kai ask

" Somehow... I know the other units that came from the information overload... They should be coming over soon to capture me again..." Aichi said

" I see... What do you suggest we do?" Kai ask

" Split into groups... Even though everyone has been unReversed, they brought your dark sides back... We need to go head on with them if we want to make our progress faster..." Aichi said

" Naturally, Kai'll be partnered with Aichi. I'll be with Granny Glasses. Kamui'll be with Miwa-senpai. Boss Lady will be with Kourin." Naoki said

" The other teams can divide amongst themselves or they can stay together but we must make sure to take down all the Reversed fighters." Leon said

" Yeah!"

" Then we'll head over to our classroom to get our stuff first! Everyone should separate themselves to the different classes after that." Aichi said

" Yeah!"

They proceeded to their classrooms or their chosen classes as Naoki and the others went off to other classrooms after getting their stuff. Aichi and Kai were to stay in their class so that it would be more convenient for Aichi to rest in.

" You think there'll really be enemies coming straight out in front?" Kai ask

" Not really. Unless you want them to smash through the window and land on you..." Aichi said

" I can imagine that..." Kai said

True to Aichi's words, the window was smashed through and two figures landed on Kai.

" Kai-kun! Wai-! Reversed Kamui-kun and Reversed Mitsusada-san!" Aichi exclaimed

" I can't believe they threw us from the window!" Reversed Kamui said

" At least we landed at the right place..." Reversed Koutei said

" Okay, maybe that's the good part..." Reversed Kamui said

They got off from Kai as Aichi helped him up.

" Now, it's time for a real fight!" Reversed Kamui said

" We couldn't have it another way." Kai said

Suddenly, two pillars rose beside each of them.

" Place your decks there. It's a device we discovered thanks to the Eye." Reversed Koutei said

" Fine."

They placed their decks on the pillars as the decks were scanned with the pillar sinking down after that. What replaced the pillar was a holographic Vanguard mat, with their decks and starting Vanguards in place.

" Now you can draw your cards. Just tap on your deck and you'll have five cards, like so." Reversed Koutei explained

He showed how to do it to them as Aichi tried it and his cards floated above his hand.

" Amazing..." Aichi exclaimed

Kai did the same as he then noticed something off.

" Perdition Dragon? When did I make a Kagero deck again?" Kai said

" Huh?"

Aichi looked at his cards.

" S-Seekers...? When did I make this Royal Paladin deck?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Well, can we start now?" Reversed Kamui ask

" I guess..." Aichi replied

" I'll handle the Reversed Koutei then." Kai said

" Alright."

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

" Advance Party Seeker, File!"

" Perdition Dragon, Petal Flare Dracokid!"

" Dimensional Robo, Goyusha!"

" Beast Deity, Riot Horn!"

" I'll go first then. Draw! I ride Dimensional Robo, Dailander. Goyusha moves back. Turn end." Reversed Koutei declared

" Draw! Ride the Vanguard! Perdition Dragon Knight, Gia! Petal Flare Dracokid moves back. Turn end." Kai declared

" Draw! I ride Hilarity Destroyer! Riot Horn moves back! Turn end!" Reversed Kamui declared

" I ride Little Sage, Marron! File moves back. I attack you with Marron!" Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Drive check. No trigger." Aichi declared

" Damage check. Nothing here either." Reversed Kamui declared

" Turn end."

**Damage: Aichi and Kai - Reversed Kamui and Reversed Koutei**

**0 - 1**

" Draw! I ride Dimensional Robo, Daiheart! I call Dailander! Counterblast! I give +4000 power to Daiheart! Daiheart attacks!" Reversed Koutei said

" No guard!"

" Drive check. No trigger." Reversed Koutei declared

" Check the damage trigger! Draw trigger! Power to Gia and draw!" Kai declared

" Daiheart's skill activates! I put two Daiyusha into the Soul and superior ride! Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser! Turn end." Reversed Koutei declared

**Damage: Aichi and Kai - Reversed Kamui and Reversed Koutei**

**1 - 1**

" Draw! Ride the Vanguard! Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon! I attack your Vanguard!" Kai declared

" No guard."

" Check the drive trigger! No trigger." Kai declared

" Damage check. Nothing here either." Reversed Koutei declared

" Turn end."

**Damage: Aichi and Kai - Reversed Kamui and Reversed Koutei**

**1 - 2**

" Draw! I ride Beast Deity, Damned Leo! I call Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos! Hatred Chaos attacks!" Reversed Kamui declared

" Guard with Seeker, Loving Healer!" Aichi declared

" Damned Leo! Drive check! Stand trigger! Power to Hatred Chaos and he stands! Hatred Chaos attacks!" Kamui declared

" No guard! Damage check! Draw trigger! I draw one card!" Aichi declared

" Turn end."

**Damage: Aichi and Kai - Reversed Kamui and Reversed Koutei**

**3 - 2**

" Draw! Stand up, my avatar! I ride Blaster Blade Seeker!" Aichi declared

" When did he become a 'Seeker'...?" Kai muttered

" I don't know..." Aichi muttered

He looked at his hand before using his next move.

" Blaster Blade attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Drive check! Critical trigger! I give all effects to Blaster Blade!" Aichi declared

" Damage check! Second check! No trigger." Reversed Kamui declared

" Turn end."

**Damage: Aichi and Kai - Reversed Kamui and Reversed Koutei**

**3 - 4**

" Uh... I think I did the wrong thing..." Aichi said

" Don't worry, we're still at three damage..." Kai assured

" Y-Yeah..."

" Stand and draw. I call... Dimensional Robo, Daitiger and Dimensional Robo, Daidragon. Daidragon attacks your Vanguard!" Reversed Koutei declared

" No guard."

" Daikaiser attacks!" Reversed Koutei declared

" No guard." Kai declared

" Check. Second check. Critical trigger. All effects to Daikaiser!" Reversed Koutei declared

" Damage check. Second check. Heal trigger. All effects to my Vanguard and I recover one damage." Kai declared

" Turn end."

**Damage: Aichi and Kai - Reversed Kamui and Reversed Koutei**

**4 - 4**

" Stand and draw! Lead to destruction with a flaming whirlwind! Ride! Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt! I call Whirlwind and Menace Laser! Skill activated! Counterblast! I retire your Daidragon! Vortex Dragonewt attacks your Vanguard!" Kai declared

" No guard."

" Check the drive trigger. First check. Second check. Draw trigger. Power to Menace Laser and draw!" Kai declared

" Damage check. No trigger." Reversed Koutei declared

" Menace Laser attacks!" Kai declared

" Guard!" Reversed Kamui declared

" Whirlwind attacks!" Kai declared

" Guard." Reversed Koutei declared

" Tch. Turn end." Kai declared

**Damage: Aichi and Kai - Reversed Kamui and Reversed Koutei**

**4 - 5**

" My turn! Stand and draw! I ride Ethics Buster! I call Hatred Chaos and Brainy Papio! Hatred Chaos attacks!" Reversed Kamui declared

" Guard!"

" Brainy Papio attacks!" Reversed Kamui declared

" Perdition Sprite, Flarelooper guards!" Kai declared

" Ethics Buster! Twin drive check. Second check. No trigger." Reversed Kamui declared

" Damage check. No trigger." Aichi declared

" Turn end."

**Damage: Aichi and Kai - Reversed Kamui and Reversed Koutei**

**5 - 5**

" Stand and draw! Open, haloed gate! Silver wings, fly down! I ride... Seeker, Sing Saver Dragon! Sing Saver Dragon attacks! His skill gives him another +2000 power!" Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Twin drive... First check. Draw trigger! I draw! Second check! No trigger." Aichi declared

" Damage check. Nothing here either." Reversed Kamui declared

" Turn end."

**Damage: Aichi and Kai - Reversed Kamui and Reversed Koutei**

**5 - 6**

" Stand and draw. Now, it's time to appear! Everlasting flames of hell! Burn to ashes all my enemies who defy justice! Break Ride! Dark Dimensional Robo, 'Reverse' Daiyusha! With 'Reverse' Daiyusha, both of you will grovel down before the mighty emperor! Break ride skill! I give +10000 power and +1 critical to 'Reverse' Daiyusha! And I give it an extra skill! And since Daiyusha is in the Soul, 'Reverse' Daiyusha gets +2000 power! I call two Daidragon and Daitiger! 'Reverse' Daiyusha! Limit Break! Tyrannus Gravity! I lock two of my subjects and -10000 power to your Vanguard." Reversed Koutei declared

" What?!"

" There's only 1000 power?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Now you'll experience how powerless you are! My unboosted Daidragon attacks!" Reversed Koutei declared

" Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon will guard!" Aichi declared

" Menace Laser intercepts!" Kai declared

" The more you struggle, the more useless it is. 'Reverse' Daiyusha, attack!" Reversed Koutei declared

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive... check. Second check. Grade 3. Now, it's time for the Break Ride skill! If I reveal a grade 3 in my drive check, I can retire one of my opponent's guardians, including a perfect guard!" Reversed Koutei declared

" What?!"

" Don't forget. Thanks to the break ride, I also have one critical." Reversed Koutei declared

" Check the damage trigger... First check... Second check... Stand trigger! Power to my Vanguard!" Kai declared

" Then, boosted by Daitiger... Daidragon attacks!" Reversed Koutei declared

" Perdition Dancer, Agafia guards!" Kai declared

" Seeker, Loving Healer guards!" Aichi declared

" Turn end."

**Damage: Aichi and Kai - Reversed Kamui and Reversed Koutei**

**7 - 6**

" Stand and draw! Well, definitely, these decks are mysterious but there's no harm in giving it a shot. Seek the mate! Its roar opens a path where none exists. Those flames burn everything in this world to nothing! Stand in line, purgatory dragons! Legion!" Kai declared

" T-Two units in the Vanguard Circle?!" Aichi exclaimed

" It's written right there." Kai said

" Oh, I see it now..." Aichi said

Sweat drop...

" Going back to what I was saying... Well, the Legion skill won't work for this one I guess..." Kai said

" Then why did you ride it...?" Aichi ask, sweat dropping

" No reason..." Kai said

" Just once. We agree to let you use the skill." Reversed Kamui said

" B-But it's a breach of rules!" Aichi exclaimed

" We never play fair, remember?" Koutei said

" Okay..."

" Well, since you insist..." Kai said

" Weird people..." Aichi muttered

" Counterblast! I discard one Dragonewt from my hand and... One!" Kai declared

Daitiger was retired.

" Two!"

Daidragon was retired.

" The third flame! Trinity Crimson Flame!" Kai declared

'Reverse' Daiyusha was hit by the flames.

" M-My Vanguard too?!" Reversed Koutei declared

" Now, take the damage." Kai said

" Check. Draw trigger. Power to-!" Revrrsed Koutei declared but stopped when the card started to burn up in crimson flames

" Crimson Flame burns out even the effects of triggers." Kai said

" I knew we shouldn't have done that..." Reversed Kamui said

" You were the one who suggested it!" Reversed Koutei said

Aichi could only awkwardly laugh...

" I call Whirlwind and Gia! My unboosted Whirlwind attacks your other Daidragon!" Kai declared

" Guard!"

" Legion attack!" Kai declared

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive check. Second check. I got a heal trigger. I recover one damage and give the power to my other Whirlwind! Whirlwind!" Kai declared

" No guard!"

" Turn end."

**Damage: Aichi and Kai - Reversed Kamui and Reversed Koutei**

**6 - 8**

" Wow... Suddenly, they're just one damage away... I guess Kagero does suit you better." Aichi said

" Hm... I guess so." Kai said

" Stand and draw! The strongest on Earth! Anxiety, evil, and anguish, grovel before Kamui the Great! Crossbreak ride! Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster 'Reverse'! Break ride skill! +10000 power to my Vanguard and a skill! I call... Max Beat and Desert Gator! And, Ethics Buster 'Reverse's' strongest Limit Break! I lock two units! And that sets everything up. Now, Aichi Sendou. Time to face the wrath of my attacks! First!" Reversed Kamui declared

" No guard!"

" Second!"

" No guard! Check! Critical trigger! All effects to Sing Saver!"

" Third time! Ethics Buster 'Reverse'! Break ride's skill! My front row stands!" Reversed Kamui declared

" Perdition Sprite, Kurdalaegon and Flarelooper guards!" Kai declared

" Messegal Seeker guards!" Aichi declared

" Twin drive... First... Second. No trigger. Now, my Infinite Hell is coming up again! My Vanguard stands thanks to its Limit Break! Here I go! Fourth!" Reversed Kamui declared

" Guard!" Aichi declared

" Fifth!"

" Tag guard!"

" Sixth! Limit Break skill again! My front row stand again!" Reversed Kamui declared

" Perfect guard!" Aichi declared

" Twin drive check! Second check... Stand trigger! Power to Brainy Papio and Desert Gator stands! Seventh! Hatred Chaos!" Reversed Kamui declared

" Guard!" Kai declared

" Eighth! This is the end!" Reversed Kamui declared

" Guard!" Kai declared

" Tch... Turn end..."

**Damage: Aichi and Kai - Reversed Kamui and Reversed Koutei**

**8 - 8**

" Not bad. You held out against us. But... After that is your final turn! We'll end this in the next turn!" Reversed Kamui said

" That's if you get through this." Kai said

" What?!"

" Stand and draw! Seek mate! Stand up, my avatar! Blaster Blade Seeker! Legion!" Aichi declared

" A second Blaster Blade?!" Reversed Kamui exclaimed

" Huh? Now that I think about it... Why...?" Aichi said

_" All this while, Aichi had only one Blaster Blade... Then... Why and where did this deck come from?"_ Kai thought

" Well, I'll just leave those thoughts aside for now... I call two Gangalen and Morvi! I activate File's skill! If my Vanguard is in Legion, I put him into the Soul and get to search for Blaster Seeker in my deck and superior call! His skill! Counterblast! I retire Hatred Chaos! Blaster Blade attacks Brainy Papio!" Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Legion attack!" Aichi declared

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive check. Second check. No trigger." Aichi declared

" Hah! Now there's only that rear guard left!" Reversed Kamui said

" No, not yet!" Aichi said

" What?!"

" Legion skill! Counterblast and Soublast! I drop two cards to superior ride another Sing Saver Dragon from my deck!" Aichi declared

" What?!"

" And... Raise once more, Legion Mate! I get to take Blaster Blade Seeker from the Soul and Legion again!" Aichi declared

" No way..." Reversed Kamui declared

" Now... Attack once more, Legion!" Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Twin drive check. Second check. Critical trigger! Power to Morvi and critical to Legion!" Aichi declared

The last damage fell into Reversed Kamui and Reversed Koutei's damage zone and they lost.

**Damage: Aichi and Kai - Reversed Kamui and Reversed Koutei**

**8 - 9 (+1 more damage because of Aichi's trigger)**

" We may have lost but we won't disappear!" Reversed Koutei said

" Why?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Heh. Being brought back by Link Joker itself means that we are their entities, so defeating us is of no use. Prepare yourself!" Reversed Kamui said

Four Reversed fighters entered and surrounded the two as Kai made sure to keep Aichi away from them.

" Aichi, stay close to me, got it?" Kai said

" But I can still..." Aichi said

" No. It's too dangerous... We might have to make a run for it." Kai said

" It's no use! Capture them!" Reversed Koutei ordered

But before the four could charge at them, four attacks suddenly came.

" Holy Prominence!"

" Steel Wall!"

" Fairy Masquerade!"

" Millennium Blizzard!"

The four Reversed fighters were pushed back as four figures stood in front of Kai and Aichi.

" Sorry but... You're not allowed to lay a hand on him. Not unless we're around." One of them said

" Yeah. We may have taken awhile but you should know better not to mess with him." The second one said

" If you have any business with him, then you'll have to face us first!" The third one said

" Yeah. After all, we're doing this for the world as well." The fourth one said

" Who are you?!" Reversed Koutei ask

" Olivier Gaillard. First member of the Quatre Knights."

" Philippe Neve. Second member of the Quatre Knights."

" Ratie Curti! Third member of the Quatre Knights!"

" Raul Sera. Fourth member of the Quatre Knights."

" Our mission is... To protect Aichi-san from the likes of you evil beings!" Gaillard said

Aichi and Kai could only stare in awe.

" Quatre... Knights...?" The two said while looking at each other

* * *

Alright! The Quatre Knights have made their appearance! What's going to happen in the next chapter now?! You'll be able to find out soon enough! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter 11! What is going to happen in this chapter?! Find out inside this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The four who appeared in front of them called themselves Quatre Knights. What is their secret?

" I've never heard of them." Kai said

" Olivier Gaillard and Philippe Neve... Oh, I remember watching the Europe Circuit once! Philippe Neve was a champion of the Europe Circuit before but Olivier Gaillard defeated him and got the title. Ratie Curti and Raul Sera also challenged the same circuit. Rumors mentioned that the four formed a team and are world class champions as well." Aichi explained

" World class, huh? I wouldn't call them that if they aren't able to beat us." Kai said

" Don't be so mean... They did come to our rescue." Aichi said

" Hmph. Whatever." Kai said

" Whatever happens. Don't move from there." Gaillard said

" R-Right!"

They watched as Reversed Kamui and Reversed Koutei were thrown back by the Quatre Knights' powers. That was when they spotted a Reversed fighter sneaking up behind Gaillard. It was a split second later before the Reversed fighter was kicked away. Gaillard turned behind to see Aichi and Kai putting their feet down.

" Watch your back, idiot. You almost got hit." Kai said

" R-Right... Thanks." Gaillard said

" Darn it! Everyone retreat!" Reversed Koutei ordered

They disappeared as Aichi and Kai sighed.

" Well, either way, thanks for the save." Aichi said

" No problem. But there are some things we need to explain." Neve said

" Sure. We'll just go and gather everyone first." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Unknown to them, Reversed Takuto was watching them through his screens.

" Aichi Sendou... In order to make your capture easier for us... It's time for you to sleep for awhile." Reversed Takuto said

He clicked his fingers as the Eye that Aichi placed around his neck started to glow in a red aura.

" I've placed some of Link Joker's essence there when I took it. Even though you're controlling the Eye, you can't control what I sneakily added onto it." Reversed Takuto said

Back at the school, the aura caused Aichi to be surrounded by it as Kai gasped.

" Aichi!"

" Kai... kun..."

Aichi's eyes went blank before he collapsed.

" Aichi!"

" Darn it! Change locations! We can't stay here anymore!" Gaillard said

Kai carried Aichi up and they ran out of the classroom. Once they gathered everyone, they made sure the school was protected by a barrier made by the Quatre Knights before running to Card Capital. When they arrived, Kai placed Aichi down and started to shake him.

" Aichi. Aichi, wake up." Kai said

" He's currently in a state of in between unconscious and comatose. I'd reckon that when Link Joker touched this Eye, he left some of the essence of Link Joker on it. And when the timing is right..." Sera said

" They start the next step of their plan of putting him to sleep to make capturing him easier." Ratie said

" No way..."

" So that's what they meant?" Ren said

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" No, it's just that when I encountered the Reversed Tetsu and Asaka just now, they said about their plan is going to be put into perfection soon..." Ren explained

" 'Put into perfection'... Seems like just getting Sendou to open the Eye wasn't enough and now they want more." Leon said

" And that is..." Kamui said

Kai started to realize it as he gasped.

" The palace!" Kai exclaimed

" Exactly. Tell us, Kai. Does anything in the palace suits Link Joker's current ambition to capture Sendou? I don't think it's simply just making him summon it." Leon said

" Let me think... No, I don't remember anything that suits their ambitions..." Kai said

" You have to remember, Kai. Otherwise, we'll never be able to help out." Miwa said

" Well... Let me think again..." Kai said

_~ Flashback start~_

_It was after the time Aichi and Kai were declared to live in the palace. The Elders were in front of them._

_" Kai. Aichi. This palace has a legend that has been asleep for many years. It possesses great power that can only be used by one person. Aichi, I know this'll be a burden on you but you'll have to take on the role of being the guardian. With that Eye, the seal will most easily be removed. That's why we'll be using your powers to tighten the seal." One of the Elders said_

_" Um... What's that legend?" Aichi ask_

_" It enhances the powers of any beings that tries to control it. But since there can only be one user, most likely all enemies will try to force you to take control. That's why the both of you must protect each other and make sure this legend is kept sealed. Believe me when I say this, this legend takes the form of a beast that terrorized the space time continuum long, long time ago." The same Elder explained_

_" But for Aichi to take that kind of burden... No, please let me do it!" Kai said_

_" No. Kai, your duty will be to protect Aichi. You cannot take on this burden because to that legend, your powers are useless against it." The same Elder explained_

_" No way..."_

_" Don't worry, Kai-kun. I'll be fine as long as you're here." Aichi said_

_" Yeah..."_

_~ Flashback end~_

" I remember now! You see, there's a legend in the palace that was a beast that terrorized the space time continuum long, long time ago. However, it was sealed away by the first master of the palace." Kai explained

" And you guys are..." Naoki said

" The tenth masters. And Aichi was chosen to take over the role of tightening the seal of that legend. By that time, the Eye had already appeared." Kai explained

" Why not you?" Miwa ask

" The Eye has enough power to immediately remove the seal without ceremony. And to that legend, my powers are useless against it. And since the legend only allows one user, you'll have to make use of the current user and force them to release the seals. Over that period of time, Aichi had been going down to that legend to tighten the seal. It's about once a week. And Aichi is always tired whenever he came back to our room..." Kai said

" How does that tightening of the seal work?" Leon ask

" Aichi goes down to pray and stays there for the whole day. He's not allowed to move from there or eat or rest until night falls." Kai explained

" That's really what happens?!" Kamui ask

" Yeah. We've confirmed it from the Elders. That's why Aichi is always exhausted when he comes back. And now that we've shifted Aichi around for so many years..." Kai said

" What is it?" Misaki ask

" I'm afraid that maybe the seal has loosened. Even now, I can sense the aura of that legend leaking out slowly..." Kai said

" No way!"

" Right now, our top priority is to release Aichi from that aura before Link Joker comes!" Kai said

" I agree. Right now, Sendou is a defenseless target. We have to somehow free him from Link Joker's spell." Leon explained

" Takuto told me to give him the pendant. He said that it can help him to ward off evil auras." Kourin said

" Oh, I have it right here!" Kai said, taking out the blue pendant

" Just place it on him." Kourin said

Kai placed the pendant on the Eye as it started to absorb the aura. Once it was done, the pendant broke into pieces. Aichi started to open his eyes as Kai picked him up.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun..."

" How are you feeling?" Kai ask

" I'm fine... That aura really took me for a few minutes there..." Aichi replied

" What happened?" Kai ask

" I feel like my soul was locked in a cage where I couldn't get out of... It was dark and there wasn't anyone I could call out to for help... And I think in the middle of that, I had a slight premonition..." Aichi replied

" What premonition?" Kai ask

" Hard to tell... But a sort of battle or something..." Aichi replied

" A battle?"

" There were a few shadows around but other than that, I can't quite put my finger on it..." Aichi said

" I see. Well, it's a relief you're alright now..." Kai sighed

" Oh! Where's my bag?!" Aichi ask

" Here."

Naoki passed Aichi his bag as Aichi opened it to search for something.

" It's not there..." Aichi said

" What's not there?" Kai ask

" I'm sorry! I have to go back to the school!" Aichi said

He quickly stood up and ran off before Kai could react.

" Aichi!"

Kai ran after him as Gaillard and the others nodded.

" Everyone, stay here. We'll go after them." Neve said

" Right! You better bring them both back safe and sound!" Naoki said

" No problem."

The four ran out of the shop as well. Meanwhile, Aichi had arrived back at school as he ran into his classroom. Ignoring the stares, he made his way towards his table as he retrieved a familiar white deck case from under it. He took out the deck as he made sure it was alright.

_" What a relief... I better hurry back before Kai-kun worries about me..."_ Aichi thought

He ran out of his classroom and ignored the stares again as he made his way through the town. But before he could run any further, a giant black hand flew out of nowhere and grabbed him.

" What's this?!" Aichi exclaimed

He winced when the hand started to squeeze him. From the corner of his eyes, he could see a mysterious man walking towards him.

" Don't worry. I'll make this quick. All you have to do is cooperate quietly and sleep." The man said

The hand started to squeeze even tighter as Aichi was starting to lose consciousness.

" Kai... kun..."

However, before the hand tried to squeeze him a little bit more, something punched it away along with the man. After that, he fell to the ground while hearing voices calling him.

" Hey, are you okay?! Get a hold of yourself! Hey!"

And he blacked out... A few minutes later, Aichi regained consciousness as he felt some weird energy flowing into him. He opened his eyes to see a pink haired girl.

" He's awake!" She said

She helped Aichi to get up as he held his head.

" Where am I...?" Aichi ask

" Our little hideout. Well, it was just made..." A yellow haired boy replied

" Hideout...? Ah! The man!" Aichi exclaimed

" It's alright. We chased him away." The boy said

The door opened as they turned their heads to see the person, which Aichi was surprised at. He saw another boy... Who was the splitting image of him!

" Yo, Aichi! You finally came back from scouting the area?!" The boy ask

" Yes. Nothing unusual yet... At least... This one is..." Aichi(?) sighed

" Why is there another me?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Well... It's kinda hard to explain but... See that ripple that looks like an eye over there?" The boy pointed out

Aichi looked over to where he was pointing at as he saw the ripple of the Eye in the sky.

" We fell through there and ended up here. Jeez... We just settled the Link Joker incident too..." The girl said

" There was a Link Joker incident in your world too?!" Aichi ask

" Kind of... But after seeing what was happening to you, we went to help you out. Tell me, who was that man?" Aichi(?) ask

" I don't know... He just appeared out of nowhere... Ah! I'm sorry but... Who are you and which world did you come from?" Aichi ask

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki! This boy standing before you is the Aichi Sendou from our world." Naruto introduced

" I'm Sakura Haruno. There are a few more people who fell in with us but we'll go into details about them later." Sakura said

" Although, you are taking this news in a bit too easily..." Aichi (Ninja) said

" I know... You see... I was the one who caused that ripple in the sky..." Aichi said

" Huh?!"

" I wasn't exactly doing it at will but instead by force... I must've connected your world by accident..." Aichi explained

" How exactly?" Naruto ask

" Well... This pendant around my neck... It's called the Dimension's Eye... And I was forced to open it a few hours ago... It could be possible that it caused the same ripple in your world, which is a parallel world to this world..." Aichi explained

" I get it... But to control dimensions and parallel worlds..." Aichi (Ninja) said

" I know you might think it's not possible... I have some proof but it'll signal the enemies that I'm here..." Aichi explained

" Don't risk it. Believe me, we've gone through more than you could ever imagine. So these kinds of far fetched ideas are kinda common to us now." Naruto said

" Thank you... But now I'm separated from Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" I'm sure that guy will find you soon! Although, this place is a bit far from town..." Sakura said

" I see..."

Suddenly, Aichi thought of an idea as he headed over to the window.

" What's wrong?" Aichi (Ninja) ask

" I think I can somehow communicate to Kai-kun and tell him that I'm here... If he's in the area, that is..." Aichi replied

" You can try. We'll stand guard here." Naruto said

" Thank you again..." Aichi said

He closed his eyes and intertwined his hands together as a form of prayer. A headpiece appeared on his forehead as he concentrated.

_" Kai-kun, can you hear me? If you can hear me, please respond..."_ Aichi communicated

A few moments of silence later, a reply came.

_" Aichi! Where are you?! I've been looking for you all over the place!"_ Kai communicated

_" Don't worry. I'm just fine. Although, I almost got captured again..."_ Aichi communicated

_" What?! Where are you?! Are you hurt?! Have they done anything to you?!"_ Kai communicated

_" Relax. I was saved at the last minute but was knocked out for awhile. I'm in a forest far from town right now. There's a cottage that my saviors just built. If we're close to each other, you should be able to detect me." Aichi_ communicated

_" I'm also far from town and nearing a forest, so that means I'm coming closer to you soon. Don't worry, Aichi. I'm on my way now!"_ Kai communicated

_" I'll be waiting here. See you later."_ Aichi communicated

_" Yeah. Be careful."_ Kai communicated

_" I got it. You too."_ Aichi communicated

_" Yeah." _Kai communicated

Once they were done, the headpiece disappeared as Aichi slowly opened his eyes. Only to find Naruto staring at him after his eyes fully opened. He got a shock from seeing Naruto's face close up.

" You... Have some special powers too?" Naruto ask

" Y-You can say that..." Aichi replied

" When you were communicating... You look like you're asleep or something." Naruto said

" Whenever I communicate or do my prayers, I shut my soul deep inside my body so that I can concentrate better and not get disrupted..." Aichi said

" That's taking it a bit too far... Doesn't it damage your soul in any way?" Sakura ask

" No. It's safe. Well, if you're experienced, that is. I've been doing this for a few years now. I do prayers every once a week before and I couldn't move, eat or do anything until night fall. I guess it does tire me out sometimes." Aichi explained

" You don't eat for every once a week?!" Sakura exclaimed

" Until night fall, yes. It's not much of a problem. It's only a day anyway, so there's not much difference. I guess my body got used to it overtime, however, the after effects were severe exhaustion from time to time, in which I will have a very weak body and can't train for awhile..." Aichi explained

" What kind of prayer were you doing?" Aichi (Ninja) ask

" A prayer to tighten a seal... I had to suppress a very dangerous beast in order to keep it asleep... It threatened the world before... And the first person to seal it had been gone a long, long time ago... So, it is passed on from generations to generations to tighten the seal... I was the tenth person to perform that ritual. I have to admit, it is powerful." Aichi explained

" So the Link Joker in this world is trying to force you to summon this beast?" Naruto ask

" Yes... I'm afraid so..." Aichi replied

" Don't worry about a thing! We'll protect you too!" Sakura said

" Thank you..."

Suddenly, the door burst opened to reveal Kai panting and out of breath.

" Kai-kun!"

" Aichi! I was worried sick! Don't run off again without me!" Kai said

" Yes, I'm sorry..." Aichi said

" It's alright, you're safe now and that's all that matters." Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

" Huh? Now that I think about it... Where did our Kai go?" Naruto ask

" Oh no... I must've left them behind by accident after I finished scouting the area..." Aichi (Ninja) replied

" You're dense as always..." Sakura sighed

The door slammed opened again as it revealed two same Kais.

" T-Toshiki-kun and Reversed Kai-kun... I-I'm sorry!" Aichi (Ninja) said

" Aichi... You could've woken us up when we fell asleep for a short nap... We almost called a search party to look for you..." Kai (Ninja) said

" I'm sorry!" Aichi (Ninja) apologized

" Who are they?" Kai ask

" Some people the Eye accidentally connected to their parallel world... They fell into this world because of me..." Aichi replied

" I see..."

" Now that I think about it... Where's our Quatre Knights?" Aichi ask

" Oh... I left them behind while running here..." Kai replied

" I see..."

" We're thinking of heading over to Miyaji High. We want to see how it's like in this world." Kai (Ninja) said

" I see... Well..." Aichi said

" What's wrong?" Aichi (Ninja) ask

Kai explained what happened to Aichi as Aichi stayed hidden behind Kai because of the memories that was held.

" Why not I take over this? Once I see those bullies, you'll see that they'll be the ones running." Aichi (Ninja) said

" A-Alright... But be careful..." Aichi said

" Then let's go!" Naruto said

" Yeah!"

Once they arrived in school, Aichi (Ninja) signaled the others to stay silent as he entered the classroom, which he was greeted by stares as he saw the three bullies.

" Hopefully, he doesn't wreck the place." Kai (Ninja) said

" Yeah..."

They heard a slight cheering or commotion inside as they peeked through the door crack. Well... Aichi and Kai were shocked at the scene and slightly frightened. Aichi (Ninja) was beating up the bullies left and right. It looks like he's in a rage. Kai (Ninja) and Reversed Kai (Ninja) had to barge in and hold Aichi (Ninja) back before he destroys the class. Aichi and Kai ran in after that.

" T-That's enough already! Why did you do that?" Aichi ask

" If it includes some unneeded touches and perverted talks..." Aichi (Ninja) replied

" Okay... I get it..." Aichi sighed

" You wrecked the class... Again..." Kai (Ninja) sighed

" That's enough for today..." Sakura sighed

" Trained by Baa-chan really is dangerous... He'll kill me if I talk back..." Naruto whispered

" I-I see..." Aichi said

" Aichi. Let's get out of here before your other self literally kills these bullies." Kai said

" R-Right!"

They pulled Aichi (Ninja) out of the classroom as they panted. Facing Aichi's (Ninja) strength is really not something to joke about...

" Man... You really like to make things difficult for us, Aichi..." Naruto panted

" On the other hand, the bullies were also to blame. Since we peeked through the door first, after all... We saw what happened and Aichi getting angry about it isn't much of a surprise." Kai (Ninja) said

" I think I can understand... After all..." Aichi said

" Don't worry. I don't think they'll be bothering you anymore if a rumor about a twin of Aichi Sendou around. And he doesn't let anyone of if anyone bullies his twin." Aichi (Ninja) said

" Hopefully, there's that kind of rumor... Those bullies don't give up so easily and if they figured that you'd gone back home, meaning your world, they'll go after Aichi again." Kai said

" Hm... You're right..."

" Now that I think about it... Why are you wearing the Miyaji High's uniform?" Naruto ask

" Oh, this... I transferred here through scholarship. And I get to be a first year again and get to be in Aichi's class." Kai explained

" I see..."

" Well, we better head off now." Sakura said

They suddenly heard screams coming from inside the classroom as they opened the door to see some Link Joker units entering through the windows.

" Oh no!"

" I'll handle this." Aichi (Ninja) said

He went into the class as Sakura held Aichi back.

" You don't need to worry about him. Take a look." Sakura said

Aichi (Ninja) knocked the units back out of the window as Aichi and Kai's mouths were left a little bit wide open. They immediately closed them as they spotted more units coming in.

" I better find a way to finish this." Aichi (Ninja) said

" I'll go into Sennin Mode! Give me some time!" Naruto said

" Got it!"

" We'll join in too!" Aichi said

" But..."

" I may not look like I can fight but... I practice with Kai-kun before plenty of times." Aichi said

" Well... Alright then. Just in case, I'll create a healing area instead." Aichi (Ninja) said

" Healing area?" Kai ask

" Besides, I'm not the only one with monstrous strength." Aichi (Ninja) said

" I have a feeling that I'm not going to get used to this 'healing area'..." Aichi muttered

" Believe me, you're not going to..." Sakura said

" Sorry if this'll shock you just a little bit..." Aichi (Ninja) said

" I just got into Sennin Mode!" Naruto said

" We'll spare some time for you, Aichi. Hurry up." Kai (Ninja) said

" I got it." Aichi (Ninja) said

He started to concentrate as the familiar diamond shape appeared on his forehead. Aichi and Kai blinked as Aichi (Ninja) bit his finger.

" Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Katsuyu appeared and managed to fit in the classroom somehow as Aichi freaked out and hid behind Kai.

" A-A slug?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Sorry... I guess I summoned her in battlefield size by accident... Well, let's continue, Katsuyu-sama." Aichi (Ninja) said as he weaved his handsigns

" I'm on it." Katsuyu said

She separated into tiny fragments of herself as Aichi freaked even more.

" Relax. Katsuyu-sama's body has healing properties. Just let her latch onto you and you'll recover some strength." Sakura said

" You are exhausted from being forced to open the Eye after all. It won't hurt to try." Kai whispered

" I-I guess..."

Aichi reached his hand shakily to one of Katsuyu's fragment as she climbed onto his shoulder and he slowly started to recover some strength.

" I-I guess it's not so bad after all..." Aichi said

" You're still shaking though." Katsuyu said

" I'm sorry... I can't get used to something like this so easily..." Aichi said

" Don't worry, I understand." Katsuyu said

Aichi (Ninja) noticed a few of Katsuyu's fragments going towards the bullies that he'd beaten down and they were still unconscious.

" Katsuyu-sama. Don't waste your chakra on them. Go to the other students and take care of them instead." Aichi (Ninja) said

" I agree." Kai (Ninja) said

" Double that agreement." Kai said

" I got it." Katsuyu said

" Alright! Let's fight!" Naruto said

" Yeah!"

The Link Joker units were quickly defeated as Aichi and Kai panted.

" Still, it's weird..." Kai said

" What is?" Naruto ask

" Well... Before we left the school, we put up a barrier around the school. So the question right now is... How did they get past the barrier?" Kai ask

" Who put it up?" Reversed Kai (Ninja) ask

" The Quatre Knights..." Kai replied

" Their powers are most probably still weak so... They might not have enough to actually hold the barrier that long, especially long distances..." Kai (Ninja) said

" Then we better find both the Quatre Knights from this world and our world. We'll have the answers after that. Thank you for the help, Katsuyu-sama." Aichi (Ninja) said

" Yes, but I'm still healing someone else." Katsuyu said

" Who?"

" It's under that table." Katsuyu pointed out

" The Sensei's table?" Aichi ask

He walked over to the table as he looked under it and saw the creature sleeping with Katsuyu on top of it.

" It was quite badly injured when I found it so I used some chakra to heal it. It should be fine now." Katsuyu said

" Right, thank you." Aichi said

He picked the creature up from under the table as it was still asleep.

" Now, I'll be taking my leave." Katsuyu said

" Yes, thank you once again." Aichi (Ninja) said

" You're welcome." She disappeared with her fragments after that

" We better get going then." Kai said

" Yeah."

Once again, ignoring the attention that was given, they walked out of the classroom with Aichi still holding the creature.

" What's this thing?" Naruto ask

" Actually, we don't know either... But it called me 'Master' or something... But I don't remember it at all..." Aichi said

" It talks?" Sakura ask

" No. It's telepathy. It uses telepathy to communicate. It saved me many times, so I thought of bringing it along." Aichi said

" The first time was at the training resort when you almost fell down the stairs... Right?" Kai ask

" Was it...? I don't remember..." Aichi said

" It's weird... You lost quite a few memories after that... Any recollections?" Kai ask

" Hm... Uh, not really... Oddly enough." Aichi replied

_" Unless something is keeping him from remembering..."_ Kai thought

" Let's go find somewhere to sit down and talk." Aichi (Ninja) said

" Right."

They headed to the Physics Prep room as they sat down. The creature started to wake up as it saw Aichi and climbed onto his shoulder.

" H-Hey!" Aichi exclaimed

_" Aichi-sama!"_

" Don't climb onto me so suddenly! Besides, I'm still not so familiar with you!" Aichi said

_" But I know everything about you and _that guy_..."_ The creature said

" Why are you emphasizing that phrase while looking at me?" Kai ask while narrowing his eyes

" And how did you tell the difference between us?" Aichi (Ninja) ask

_" You have different auras. All of you have very obvious auras."_ The creature said

" I see..."

" Anyway, we still don't know your name." Aichi said

" I'm... A mini version of a unit called Chronojet Dragon. I'm also a unit of time and space." Chronojet said

" Time and space?!"

" Why didn't you say this earlier?!" Kai ask, shaking the mini Chronojet

" Kai-kun, you'll make it faint again! Stop it!" Aichi exclaimed, holding onto Kai's hands

" Sorry..."

Chronojet took sometime to recover as it climbed back onto Aichi's shoulder again.

" Actually, it was you two who found me." Chronojet said

" Us?" Kai and Aichi ask

" Yes. Probably, your memory losses are because of you guys shifting around through the continuum. Anyway, it's much more easier to show it to you via my memories instead." Chronojet said

Its eyes glowed blue as they were taken back to Chronojet's memories. They were shown an image of the past as they saw a brown bundle of cloth landing in front of a door. The door opened as they saw Aichi in his sleeping attire looking around before finding the brown cloth. He saw it moving as he flinched before squatting down and lifting up the cloth slightly to see the tiny Chronojet. Kai came afterwards.

" Aichi, what's wrong?" Kai ask

" No... But this is..." Aichi said

Kai took a look as well before turning back to Aichi.

" Whatever the case, let's bring it inside for now. It's quite cold outside after all." Kai said

" Right."

Aichi picked up the tiny Chronojet as they headed back to their room. A small bed materialized beside their bed as Aichi placed Chronojet onto the bed before pulling the blanket over it.

" We'd better head back to sleep then." Kai said

" Right..."

The two headed back to sleep as the next day came. Aichi woke up to see the tiny Chronojet waking up from its sleep as he carefully approached it, so as to not startle it. The tiny Chronojet spotted Aichi as it cowered back into the brown bundle.

" It's alright, I won't hurt you." Aichi whispered

Aichi reached his hand to pat Chronojet's head gently as it started to come back out.

" There now. It's alright, isn't it? You must be hungry. I'll go make something for breakfast for you so wait here." Aichi whispered

The tiny Chronojet came out of the cloth as it looked at where Aichi had left and waited. Aichi came back a few minutes later as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of it. He poured a bit of syrup before leaving again. Chronojet looked at the pancakes and sniffed it before sitting up. It used its tiny hands to take the pancake as it started to eat. Although the pancakes was as big as Chronojet, it quickly finished eating half the pancake as Aichi came back to see the sight as he smiled. He placed a small cup beside the plate as Chronojet looked towards him.

" It's orange juice. Drink some." Aichi whispered

He went over to wake Kai up for breakfast as Chronojet looked at him before drinking the orange juice. It was happy as it felt the refreshing taste. Meanwhile, Aichi was pulled into a hug by Kai as he blushed.

" K-Kai-kun?"

Kai planted a kiss on his lips as he released the kiss before getting up.

" Jeez... Don't keep doing that..." Aichi said, blushing

Kai smirked as he looked towards Chronojet, who was still eating its breakfast.

" So, it's awake?" Kai ask

" Yeah. Why don't you wash up and eat too? Breakfast will turn cold if you don't." Aichi said

" Okay."

Kai went to the bathroom as Aichi went to check on Chronojet. He pat it while it was still eating as it looked up at him

" You're cute. And like a little baby..." Aichi said

He smiled as he noticed Kai coming out of the bathroom and motioning him to eat already as Aichi nodded and headed over to the table. Chronojet finished its breakfast before moving onto staring at Aichi and Kai eating. Aichi took notice as he stopped eating and walked over to it.

" Want to sit with us?" He ask

Chronojet made a sound of approval as Aichi smiled and took the empty plate and cup on one hand while the other took Chronojet. He placed Chronojet down on the table as it looked around at the table. While Aichi and Kai were eating, Chronojet crawled towards a knife as it started to try to touch it. This time, Kai took notice as he quickly stood up and stopped it.

" Don't touch that. It's sharp and will hurt you if you're not careful." Kai said

" I'll put it away." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Aichi took the knife and placed it in the kitchen as he came back out with a plastic knife to let Chronojet play with.

" There. This is more harmless than the metal one." Aichi said

" Let's go back to eating then." Kai said

" Yeah."

After they finished eating, they went to wash the dishes as Aichi went back to get Chronojet as they sat back down on the bed. Aichi placed Chronojet down as it crawled around the bed but not too far from them.

" I wonder what's its name though... We can't keep calling 'it' all the time." Aichi said

Chronojet heard him as it looked over to them.

_" Chronojet... I'm a male..."_ Chronojet said

" You talked!" Aichi exclaimed

Chronojet nodded as he crawled onto Aichi's leg and sat on his leg.

" I guess he can only talk small words then..." Kai said

" I guess so... But Chronojet... Why don't we call him 'Chrono'?" Aichi ask

" Sounds good, that's if he agrees to it." Kai said

" Well? Do you like the name 'Chrono'?" Aichi ask

Chronojet nodded as he smiled.

" But what should he call us?" Kai ask

" Let's see..." Aichi muttered

_" Mama... Papa..."_

" Did you just call us?" Kai ask

Chronojet looked over to Aichi,_ " Mama..."_, and he then looked over to Kai,_ " Papa..."_

" I like the sound of it. Besides, it does get lonely sometimes... What about Kai-kun?" Aichi said

" Yeah."

" Then from now on, we're your mama and papa, Chrono-kun!" Aichi said

_" Mama! Papa!"_

The days were brighter for Aichi and Kai after that. This time, the image shows Chronojet sitting on Aichi's lap while he was knitting something with a red yarn. Chronojet looked at it curiously as he looked over to Aichi.

" You'll see when I'm done. It's a surprise." Aichi said

Once Aichi was done, it was a red scarf.

" It's for you, Chrono-kun. I made one for Papa and myself too. This'll be for when it gets very cold. I hope you like it." Aichi said

He wrapped the scarf around Chronojet as Chronojet smiled.

_" Thank you, Mama!"_

The images kept changing as they saw the events that they did together with Chronojet. Chronojet was even there before, grown up and watching as his Mama and Papa were left with no choice but to leave him. After that, Chronojet had been watching them grow up and having to change dimensions again. They were brought back to reality as Aichi and Kai were still shocked.

" Chrono... kun..." Aichi muttered

_" Mama! Papa!"_

" Chrono-kun!"

Chronojet jumped as he was back in his parents' embrace.

" But why did you call me..." Aichi said

_" Well, I know everything about Mama so I decided to use a cover up identity so that you wouldn't be so confused yet. Now that you regained your past memories, I was able to reunite with you again!"_ Chronojet said

" You could've said it earlier." Kai said

" I was thinking why my memories were missing something..." Aichi said

" But it's alright now, isn't it?" Sakura ask

" Yeah! I'm glad you've been well, Chrono-kun!" Aichi said, patting Chronojet's head

_" Me too! Mama! Papa!" _Chronojet said

But their reunion was ruined when shadows suddenly came up behind both Aichi and Aichi (Ninja) as they grabbed them both and flew out of the window.

" Aichi!"

_" Mama!"_

" Get back here!" Kai shouted

His wings came out as he flew after them.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun!"

Naruto got into Bijuu chakra mode and also followed after them as Kai picked his speed up.

" Hold it right there! You're not getting away!" Kai shouted

" Kai-kun!"

" Hey, let go!" Aichi (Ninja) shouted

His forehead mark came back out as he forced opened the grip on him before he punched the shadow away and started to fall. His eleven tails appeared and broke his fall as he also flew after them.

" Hold on, Aichi! I'm coming!" Kai shouted

" Kai-kun! Behind you!" Aichi shouted

Kai turned behind him as he was blasted by black lightning.

" Kai-kun!"

Naruto and Aichi (Ninja) were also blasted by black lightning as they started to fall and the shadow flew away.

" Kai-kun!"

Just as the three were about to hit the floor, vines stopped their fall as they looked over to see Gaillard and the others. Kai got up and watched as the shadow flew away with Aichi.

" Aichi!"

" Aichi-sama!"

" Gaillard-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

" Wait! How do we know he's the Gaillard we know?" Naruto ask

" Easy. I know you, Naruto Uzumaki." Gaillard (Ninja) said

" Then... Where's our Quatre Knights?!" Kai exclaimed

" Over here." Gaillard said

" Oh... So you guys met..." Kai said

" Yeah." Neve (Ninja) said

" But now..." Naruto said

" Yeah. We saw what happened. That direction is towards the Tatsunagi Corporation. So we can safely presume that the shadow belongs to Link Joker." Sera said

" Right! Since that's confirmed, let's go to save this world's Aichi!" Naruto said

" Yeah!"

" We're coming too!" A voice said

Sakura and the others came running towards them as they nodded.

" Right! Everyone, let's go!" Kai said

" Yeah!"

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter 12! What is going to happen in this chapter?! Find out inside this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Kai and the others were running towards the Tatsunagi Corporation as they stopped at the entrance.

" Is he really kept inside there?" Naruto ask

" Probably. There's a vent here. We'll crawl through there." Kai said

" Neve, since you two can't fit in, distract as many guards as you can while we infiltrate the building." Gaillard said

" Right."

" Then let's go!" Kai said

" Yeah!"

They crawled into the vent as they slowly moved inside since it was a little cramped for some of them.

" And we still have to crawl to the top at that..." Sakura muttered

" Agreed..." Naruto muttered

_" I hope Aichi's still alright..."_ Kai thought

Meanwhile, Chronojet had been staring at Aichi (Ninja) as he crawled onto his shoulder.

_" Mama."_ Chronojet whispered

Aichi (Ninja) jumped a little as he gave a silent sign towards Chronojet. Luckily, the others didn't notice what he was doing.

_" I knew it was you when I saw your aura. Why are you here?" _Chronojet whispered

" I..." Aichi muttered

He couldn't really speak when Chronojet said it... Was he really Kai's Aichi?

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi (Ninja) was struggling with the ropes tied above his head and legs as Reversed Takuto entered.

" Hello again." Reversed Takuto said

" Let me go!" Aichi (Ninja) shouted

" Relax. I've prepared everything you need to summon your palace. But for now, I'll let you have some of your company." Reversed Takuto said

A shadow rose beside him as it shaped into something.

" Meet your lover's dark side, Reversed Kai." Reversed Takuto said

" But how?!" Aichi (Ninja) ask

" Just a strand of his hair is enough to make him. Well, he's not exactly completed but... His dark desires are inside this one. Enjoy your time." Reversed Takuto said

He left the room as Aichi (Ninja) struggled while Reversed Kai approached him.

" Finally... I can finally do whatever I want to you, Aichi... You're mine forever now." Reversed Kai said, caressing Aichi's cheek

Before Aichi (Ninja) could speak, he was shut when Reversed Kai pressed his lips onto his. That was when he felt hands in his shirt and pants. He shook his head violently as Reversed Kai pulled up his shirt and kissed his body.

" Stop it! Let me go!" Aichi (Ninja) yelled

But instead, Reversed Kai was slowly pulling down his pants as Aichi (Ninja) snap and finally couldn't handle it anymore.

" I told you to let me go, didn't I?!" Aichi (Ninja) shouted

The ropes snapped as Reversed Kai was thrown out of the door. Aichi quickly (Ninja) pulled up his pants and pulled down his shirt as he heard the vent above him opening. Kai and the others jumped down from the vent.

" I thought I heard something familiar from that shout..." Naruto said

" Did he injure you in any way, Aichi?" Kai (Ninja) ask

Aichi (Ninja) glanced over to the disappearing Reversed Kai as he shrugged.

" Nothing much." Aichi (Ninja) replied

" Wait... That speech pattern is..." Kai exclaimed

" Kai-kun." Aichi called

Kai turned to see him as he saw Chronojet hanging off his shoulder.

" Aichi!"

" When did you two switch places?!" Gaillard (Ninja) ask

" That time when we both were captured." Aichi replied

" Yeah. I switched places with him after I broke free, and used my jutsu. Plus, I made a genjutsu to fool you guys for a few minutes. It seemed to have worked on both ally and foe." Aichi (Ninja) said

" You saved me... Thank you." Aichi said

" No problem. Besides, I've gone through the same thing..." Aichi (Ninja) said

" Really?!"

" Yeah..."

Aichi took notice of the tone in Aichi (Ninja)'s voice.

" It's fine if you don't want to say it." Aichi said

" Thank you..."

" Come on. Let's get out of here." Kai (Ninja) said

" Yeah!"

They went through the vent again as they quickly crawled out of the vent and escaped after meeting with the two Neve. They arrived at Card Capital as they spotted their other friends.

" Brother!"

" I reckon you guys met then." Kai (Ninja) said

" You bet! It was weird looking at ourselves!" Kamui (Ninja) said

" Stop right there. Let's recognize which is from our world and which is not." Reversed Kai (Ninja) said

" How?" Misaki (Ninja) ask

" Easy." Reversed Kai (Ninja) said, showing his Konoha headband

" I see."

The other ninjas showed their headbands as Kai nodded.

" Now we recognize each other. Good plan." Kai said

" It's always on us anyway." Kai (Ninja) said

" Now then... Since everyone is gathered, let's explain why we're here. We are the four guardians of the Messiah Temple in Cray. Our duty is to protect our master." Gaillard said

" Yes. You guys should know by now. And Aichi-san... Someone would like to speak to you." Gaillard said

" You mean..." Aichi exclaimed

Gaillard took out a small compact as the crystal at the center shone and a familiar figure appeared beside them.

" Hope onii-chan!"

" It's nice to see you well again, Aichi and... I'm pleased to meet you again as well, Kai." Hope said

" I figure you were the one who keeps taking over Aichi, right?" Kai ask

" Yes. You're correct." Hope said

Aichi was about to speak when he noticed something and started to cry.

" Aichi? What's wrong?" Kai ask

" H-Hope onii-chan... Y-You're not..." Aichi cried

" Aichi? He's in front of you, isn't he?" Kai ask

Naruto suddenly tapped on his shoulder with the same face as Aichi but he wasn't crying.

" Look properly, this world's Kai... If he was an astral spirit, you would've been able to see his whole body, right?" Naruto said

Kai turned his head to see Hope properly as his eyes widened. Hope's legs couldn't be seen at all.

" H-Hope... You're... You can't be..." Kai exclaimed

" This is not a dream. Yes, I'm indeed dead." Hope said

" How...?" Kai ask

" While protecting the temple, the evil caught us off guard and to protect the temple, I..." Hope said

Aichi was overwhelmed by shock as he fainted while Kai caught him.

" Aichi!"

_" Mama!"_

" Bring him up to my room. I don't think he should keep listening to it." Misaki said

" Right..."

Misaki led him up to her room as they waited for a few minutes in silence. Kai came down after awhile.

" He just woke up... And he's not talking... I think the shock was too much for him..." Kai said

" I'll go up to talk to him." Aichi (Ninja) said

" Sure..."

Aichi (Ninja) headed up to Misaki's room as he knocked on the door. When there wasn't any response, he opened the door to see Aichi sitting on the bed and staring blankly at the wall. He took a chair and sat beside him.

" Listen. I've almost gone through the same thing. My world's Toshiki-kun almost got sacrificed to force me to work for Link Joker. I know how it feels like you. But I know your case is different, but... You shouldn't lose hope yet. There will be a way we can save him." Aichi (Ninja) said

Aichi started to open his mouth.

" It's all my fault... If I didn't meet them, then this wouldn't have happened..." Aichi said, his tears spilling again

_" Mama..."_

" I don't think you could've helped it. Besides, he did it for your sake." Aichi (Ninja) said

" He was the other person, other than Kai-kun and Chrono-kun, that I consider as family... He was a big brother to me... And yet he died protecting me..." Aichi cried

" Exactly because he also considers you as family... That he would sacrifice himself for you... To him, someone with an innocent and naive heart like you couldn't be used for evil deeds. He wants to protect that heart because he don't want you to change." Aichi (Ninja) said

" I thought he was still alive because he came to me as a Vanguard card... I didn't think..." Aichi cried

" It's fine. Just know that he did it for your sake. That's already enough." Aichi (Ninja) said

" But if I didn't exist in this world... This wouldn't have happened..." Aichi cried

" You know, I have the same thoughts as you before..." Aichi (Ninja) said

" Really...? But why...?" Aichi ask

" Because in my world... I have something inside me called the Bijuu. There are nine of them but for some reason, there's ten inside of me and because of my own chakra, there's eleven. If that wasn't enough, I was informed that I was to be the King in my world's Cray." Aichi (Ninja) said

" No way..." Aichi exclaimed

" I was captured once and I found out about it during that time... I broke down, just like you but I was worse... I forced my memories to be locked away... At first I asked Reversed Kai-kun to kill me but he kept persuading me not to... After my breakdown, my memories weren't really the same anymore... I couldn't remember anything except for Toshiki-kun and myself..." Aichi (Ninja) said

" But that Reversed Kai-kun is sincere about his feelings towards you, isn't he?" Aichi ask

" Of course. He's from Toshiki-kun after all... Everything about him is the same... That's why I fell in love with both of them at the same time... Reversed Kai-kun cared about me during the absence of my memories... Eventually, I fell in love however my love for Toshiki-kun didn't change either. That's how I fell for the both of them..." Aichi (Ninja) said

" But isn't it a little troublesome having to deal with the both of them?" Aichi ask

" Of course! They kept arguing at home to see who gets to sleep with me every single night! It was so annoying that I just knocked them out to sleep!" Aichi (Ninja) said

Aichi giggled as Aichi (Ninja) smiled.

" See. You're laughing already. You shouldn't show your big brother that kind of sad face or he'll think he's at fault too." Aichi (Ninja) said

" You're right... I guess I must've worried him then... When I fainted from shock..." Aichi said

" You did. Your world's Gaillard had to return him back to the compact because he wouldn't stop pacing around and worrying about you." Aichi (Ninja) said

" I better go down then. I have to know more." Aichi said

" Let's go together." Aichi (Ninja) said

" Yeah. Chrono-kun, tell Papa and the others that we're coming down now." Aichi said

_" Yes, Mama!"_ Chrono said

He exited the room as Aichi stood up.

" We should go now." Aichi (Ninja) said

" Yeah."

Unknown to them, while they were talking, there was something approaching them. At the same time, Chronojet arrived at the shop as he went over to Kai.

_" Papa! Mama's alright now! He said that he's coming down now!"_ Chronojet said

" Really?!" Kai ask

_" Yeah!"_

" What a relief! Seems like Aichi did it!" Sakura said

Suddenly, they heard screams coming from upstairs.

" Aichi?!"

" Mama!"

They quickly ran up as they opened the door and saw the window open. They looked down as they saw Aichi (Ninja) lying in a pool of blood.

" Aichi!"

" Who did this?!" Naoki (Ninja) exclaimed

" Hang in there, Aichi!" Kai (Ninja) exclaimed

He picked him up as Aichi (Ninja) was luckily still conscious.

" Toshiki... kun..." Aichi (Ninja) muttered

" What happened here?!" Kai (Ninja) ask

" Link Joker... snuck up on us... I tried to... help him but... they stabbed me from behind... I'm sorry... He's been taken away..." Aichi (Ninja) muttered

" Hang in there, Aichi! We'll heal you right up!" Sakura said

Kai (Ninja) laid Aichi down as Reversed Kai (Ninja) also went beside him and started to heal Aichi (Ninja) beside Sakura and Kai (Ninja). Kai was looking around as he ran to the window and looked outside. That was when he saw a unit flying towards somewhere with Aichi in its hands, still struggling to break free.

" Aichi!"

Kai ran down the stairs as his wings appeared. He flew after the unit as Aichi saw him.

" Kai-kun!"

" Let him go!" Kai shouted

Aichi screamed as the unit started to squeeze him.

" No, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

" Kai... kun...!"

Aichi finally went unconscious as the unit loosened its grip.

" Aichi! Why you..." Kai growled

He put his hand out as a red Vanguard Circle appeared in front of him and blasted crimson flames out. Another unit suddenly appeared out of nowhere and deflected the attack as Kai stopped.

" Get out of my way!" Kai shouted

The unit started to attack him as Kai dodged it. He turned his head as he saw the unit holding onto Aichi flew further and further away.

" No... Aichi! AICHI!" Kai shouted

He turned his head again as he saw the unit coming after him. That was when wood restrained it. He looked down to see Kamui (Ninja) with his hands on the ground. The wood that restricted the unit was in front of him. The wood flung the unit away as Kai descended down.

" I am so lucky I learnt the Wood Style from Captain Yamato..." Kamui (Ninja) sighed

" You're that other world's Katsuragi, right?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

" How's your world's Aichi?" Kai ask

" They managed to close the wound. However, the blood loss was huge... Even though Brother asked to follow, we can't let him go to fight." Kamui (Ninja) said

" The wound was at the abdomen, wasn't it?" Kai ask

" Luckily, the enemies missed the vital organs. So, he'll be just fine." Kamui (Ninja) replied

" I see... I don't know what I'll do if his life is in danger... After all, it's because of him that Aichi was able to overcome his shock after all..." Kai said

" Don't forget, no matter which world they are in. Brother is still brother. Their personalities won't change." Kamui (Ninja) said

" Yeah."

" By the way, you'll have to stop your chase for now. Brother would like to talk to you." Kamui (Ninja) said

" Oh, sure." Kai said

They headed back to the shop as Kai kept glancing behind.

_" Aichi... Please wait for me for just a little longer... I promise I'll save you!"_ Kai thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi started to wake up as he opened his eyes and looked around.

_" No... I'm back here again..."_ Aichi thought

He looked up to see shackles on his wrists with the chains hanging above him. His ankles were also tied together by shackles. The door opened as he turned to see Reversed Takuto.

" You're awake." Reversed Takuto said

" Let me go!" Aichi said

" You can pretend but you should know better than me. We injured that other you severely. You saw it too, didn't you?" Reversed Takuto ask

" Well, what if I am that other me? Wouldn't that mean that you've harmed the one you're after?" Aichi ask

" I won't fall for that again. There's one thing different about the both of you. The marks on your hands. The shapes are totally different that one cannot overlook so easily." Reversed Takuto said

Aichi's eyes widened as he looked down.

" Looks like I'm correct then." Reversed Takuto said

" How could you... You hurt him so badly..." Aichi said

" He wasn't the one I needed like you said. Besides, with all that strength and power, he can easily beat me so I'm just getting rid of an obstacle." Reversed Takuto said

Aichi got angry and tried to move as he remembered that he was still restrained.

" You know your place now, don't you? I can easily knock you out and stop you from escaping. However, the preparations are already complete, so it'll wait another time. For now... Let's head upstairs, shall we?" Reversed Takuto ask

The floor started to ascend as they arrived at the rooftop. Aichi was still in the glass room but then he realized that it was actually a cage to keep him in.

" To be precise, this exact cage you're in is something to get your palace here and lift the seals. Are you ready?" Reversed Takuto ask

" No... Stop it... You don't know what you're doing! You cannot control that legendary beast!" Aichi said

" Which is why we're keeping you around." Reversed Takuto said

He tapped Aichi's forehead as the headpiece appeared. Aichi screamed as the hole once again opened up in the sky with the palace coming into view. Reversed Takuto had already exited from the cage as he laughed menacingly.

* * *

At the same time, Kai had arrived at the shop as he went into Misaki's room to see Aichi (Ninja) lying on the bed with Kai (Ninja) beside him, holding onto his hand.

" You're here." Kai (Ninja) said

" I'm glad... you came..." Aichi (Ninja) muttered

" Why?" Kai ask

" I have the power to... feel the future..." Aichi (Ninja) muttered

" Feel the future?" Kai ask

" I can't see... the future... But... I can feel... Whether it'll be... Good or bad... And my senses are... telling me... That something... Big and bad is about to... happen... I can... sense its strong aura..." Aichi (Ninja) muttered

" Big and bad... Strong aura..." Kai muttered

Kai closed his eyes as he tried to sense something. His eyes snapped open at the realization of what was told.

" Oh no..."

" What's wrong?" Kai (Ninja) ask

The ground suddenly started to shake as Kai (Ninja) held onto the injured Aichi (Ninja).

" No! It can't be!" Kai exclaimed

" What is it?!" Kai (Ninja) ask

" Link Joker is summoning the palace again!" Kai exclaimed

" Huh?!"

" Palace?!" Kai (Ninja) ask

" I'm sure Aichi told you guys about his powers, didn't he?! Link Joker is now doing exactly that!" Kai said

" What...?! Please... Let me go with you...!" Aichi (Ninja) said

" What are you saying, Aichi?! You're severely injured!" Kai (Ninja) said

" If I don't go... Not only this world... All the worlds... Parallel worlds including ours... They'll be destroyed...!" Aichi (Ninja) said

" What?!"

" Please, Toshiki-kun... Let me go with you...!" Aichi (Ninja) said

" But..."

" Please...!"

Kai (Ninja) clicked his tongue in frustration as he carried Aichi (Ninja) on his back and ran down to see the others outside of the shop.

" Why did you bring Aichi down?! He's still injured!" Naoki (Ninja) said

" I wanted to... Don't blame him..." Aichi (Ninja) muttered

" But in your condition..." Misaki (Ninja) said

" That hole in the sky... is more important than... my wound right now... We have to... hurry there... before it's too late..." Aichi (Ninja) muttered

" I'll lead the way after we get to the building! Now, let's go!" Kai said

" Yeah!"

They ran into the distance towards the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi had fainted right after the palace emerged as a unit went beside Reversed Takuto.

" Bring the boy. The plan is almost complete. We just need him again." Reversed Takuto said

" Yes."

The unit took out the chains on Aichi's shackles as he carried him up and they flew into the palace. At the same time, Kai and the others arrived as they looked up at the emerged palace.

" How are we gonna get up there?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Easy for us but not for you guys I guess... Well, I'll show you guys a little trick." Naruto said

He went into Bijuu Chakra Mode as nine tails came out and he lifted them to the palace. Kai just flew up with his wings.

" Now that we're here. I know where they're going. Follow me." Kai said

" Right!"

They followed Kai as they looked around the palace.

" Fancy." Naruto whistled

" It's been passed on for generations and now... It's the first time it's ever been brought to a world... We have to hurry before they use Aichi to summon the legend!" Kai sakd

" Keep leading the way then!" Sakura said

" Yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi was already placed onto a circle as it was glowing.

" Now then... It's time." Reversed Takuto said

Fire lit up the stands around the circle as it started forming into one giant portal like circle above Aichi.

" Now, I call you! Legend that has been sealed away for thousands of years! Release the seals and take over this boy's body! Rule space and time once more!" Reversed Takuto said

Aichi woke up at that time as something dark started seeping into his body. He gasped as he started to scream, trying to push out whatever was trying to take over him.

_" No! Kai-kun! It hurts! Save me!"_ Aichi thought

The dark aura started to spill around as Kai and the others arrived just in time. They shielded their eyes as they tried to see through the dark aura.

" Aichi!"

The dark aura exploded as they slowly opened their eyes. Well... Let's just say that the scene in front of them was so shocking that it left their jaws dropping. Kai was close to nosebleeding as he felt his cheeks getting hotter.

" You're kidding, right...?" Sakura exclaimed

In front of them was Aichi floating a little in the air. But the problem was that he now has a body of a girl's... Her hair was longer and the dress that she wore showed most of her legs and there was a diamond dress cut on her stomach area. Her shoes were interlaced and there were black wings on her back. She opened her eyes to reveal red eyes. At the scene, most of the boys except for Aichi (Ninja) couldn't hold back a few blushes.

" Aichi...?" Kai exclaimed

" Naive. I'm not your dear lover, Toshiki Kai. I am the legend which was sealed away thousands of years ago." The Legend said

" You're kidding! The legend was... A girl?!" Naruto exclaimed

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Who knew the legend was a girl?! It's too shocking to say anything! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter 13! What is going to happen in this chapter?! Find out inside this chapter! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The Legend was a girl?! Will Kai and the others be able to overcome the shock and fight?!

" I like this body. So much power..." The Legend said and chuckled lowly

" Now that you have what you've always wanted... Why don't you work for me?" Reversed Takuto ask

The Legend glared at him as she put out her hand. Reversed Takuto was blasted out of the palace after that.

" Know this, lowly being. I take orders from no one. I do whatever I desire myself." The Legend said

Kai was the first one to snap out of it.

" Get out of Aichi's body this instant!" Kai said

" You really think it'll be that easy? You'll have to win against me to do that. But you should know by now... Your power is never a match for mine." The Legend said

" We'll see about that!" Kai said

He fired his crimson flames as The Legend smirked.

" Mirror." The Legend muttered

A glass appeared as the flame was bounced back at Kai. He dodged it.

" I'll get it! Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto declared

" Try better next time." The Legend said

She motioned her hand downwards as Naruto and his Rasengan were sent down to the ground and he jumped away.

" My powers far surpasses yours. There's never a way to beat me." The Legend said

" We'll see!" Sakura said

She charged at her as she dodged Sakura's multiple punches.

" She dodged them all?!" Sakura exclaimed

" Weak." The Legend said

A shock wave sent Sakura back as Naruto caught her in time.

" Naruto!"

" This isn't working! Everyone, attack together!" Naruto shouted

" Right!"

Each ninjas fired their own attacks as they hit The Legend.

" Did we do it?!" Miwa (Ninja) ask

Kai squinted his eyes as his eyes widened.

" No... It's not over yet..." Kai exclaimed

The smoke cleared as they saw The Legend with a barrier around her.

" Is that all? How weak. Now it's my turn." The Legend said

She motioned her hand downwards again as the others were forced down.

" Toshiki-kun...! Reversed Kai-kun...!" Aichi (Ninja) exclaimed

" How are you moving while your other friends are down?" The Legend said

She motioned her fingers upwards as Aichi (Ninja) started floating towards her.

" No...! Aichi!" Kai (Ninja) exclaimed

" Aichi!" Reversed Kai (Ninja) exclaimed

Aichi (Ninja) was finally in front of her as he tried to move but from the blood loss, he was still too weak.

" You're quite the lookalike. Maybe you're from another world?" The Legend ask

" I'm not telling...!" Aichi (Ninja) said

" Well, it doesn't matter anymore. With this power, I can easily destroy everything. Who knows, maybe it's your world included. But firstly... I'll have to get rid of some interference, namely your friends." The Legend said

Aichi (Ninja) gasped as he struggled even more.

" No...! Don't harm... them...!" Aichi (Ninja) exclaimed

" After I'm done, I'll make you my little servant." The Legend said

" Don't you dare touch him!" Kai (Ninja) shouted

" Toshiki-kun...!"

" Well now, if you're going to be so resistant then I might as well get rid of you first." The Legend said

" No...!" Aichi (Ninja) exclaimed

But The Legend immediately started to charge at Kai (Ninja).

_" If I don't make it in time, Toshiki-kun will... Toshiki-kun will... again..." _Aichi (Ninja) thought

" STOP IT!"

A bright light shone around as they closed their eyes. When the light dissipated, they saw Aichi (Ninja) punching The Legend away from Kai (Ninja) as she was flung to a wall. Aichi (Ninja) was panting as they saw that his diamond shaped mark has now spread black marks all over his body. Aichi (Ninja) kneeled down as Kai (Ninja) held his hand.

" You alright?" Kai (Ninja) ask

" Yeah..."

They heard a low chuckle as they saw The Legend coming out of the wall unharmed.

" This is interesting. I didn't know you could break my binding. But..." The Legend said as she disappeared

She suddenly appeared behind Aichi as a sword materialized in her hand.

" You're too slow." The Legend said

She stabbed Aichi through his back as he spit out some blood.

" Aichi!"

" Aichi-sama!"

" Too bad... I would've made you my little servant if you'd stayed still, then you wouldn't have to die this badly." The Legend said

" You're mistaken... about one thing..." Aichi (Ninja) muttered

Aichi (Ninja) turned and punched her away once more. After that, he broke the tip of the sword and pushed the other end of the sword out of his body.

" How did you...?!" The Legend exclaimed

" There's one thing about these marks on my body. I can rapidly heal and plus, I don't die during the period of time I use this." Aichi (Ninja) said

His wound started to close up as Kai and the others' eyes widened.

" Interesting... Let's see how long you can last!" The Legend said

" I just need to know one thing... What happened to the Aichi you've taken over?" Aichi (Ninja) ask

" Do you have to ask? He's locked away inside here." The Legend said, pointing to her chest

" I see... I'll drive you out then." Aichi (Ninja) said

" What...?"

Aichi smeared one of his fingers with the blood from the sword wound made his handsigns.

" Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Gamakichi appeared from the smoke as Kai and the others were shocked beyond words.

" Huh? The color is different..." Aichi (Ninja) said

" HUH?! Gamakichi! When did you get so big?!" Naruto exclaimed

" You humans just grow slower than us." Gamakichi replied

" I-I see..."

" So what's with the girly lookalike of you there, Aichi?" Gamakichi said

" Actually he's a boy... But he's been taken over by an evil being. I need you to try to distract him." Aichi (Ninja) said

" No problem!"

Gamakichi jumped as the others were blown back by the huge torrent of wind pressure.

" And he's gotten stronger at that!" Sakura exclaimed

" I know what you mean!" Naruto exclaimed

Kai's wings appeared on his back as he flew up.

" I'm following you too!" Kai said

" Sure!"

" What about your Kai?!" Kai ask

" Don't worry! He's right over there!" Aichi (Ninja) said

They turned their heads but couldn't see Kai (Ninja) anywhere.

" H-Huh?! He was there before!" Aichi (Ninja) exclaimed

Kai looked down as he hid a slight smirk.

" On your toad's leg..." Kai said

Aichi (Ninja) blinked before looking down to see Kai (Ninja) hanging off Gamakichi's leg.

" T-Toshiki-kun!"

" I got it." Kai said

Kai grabbed Kai (Ninja) as he flew up and placed him down.

" Why did you do that?!" Aichi (Ninja) ask

" You're always so reckless, I can't possibly leave you alone!" Kai (Ninja) said

" But...!"

" Would you guys quit it?! We're going to face off soon!" Kai said

Gamakichi unsheathed his sword as The Legend and him started to fight. Kai took this chance to slowing fly down to The Legend.

" Aichi! Can you hear me?! I know you're in there! You have to wake up and fight back!" Kai shouted

Chronojet also flew up.

_" Mama! You can't lose to that thing! You have to keep fighting!"_ Chronojet shouted

" Toshiki Kai! Catch this!" Gaillard shouted, throwing the compact

Kai caught the compact as he opened it. Hope came out of it.

" Aichi! Wake up! You're stronger than that! Fight it back!" Hope shouted

" Aichi! You can do it! I know you of all people can!" Kai shouted

Suddenly, Aichi's eyes turned back to blue for a split second before going red again.

" It's working! Keep going!" Aichi (Ninja) said

~ Inside Aichi's mind~

Aichi was fighting back after waking up from the spell that The Legend put on him.

" Kai-kun! Chrono-kun! Hope onii-chan!"

" It's better if you keep sleeping. Once you wake up again, you'll be seeing something else and fight alongside me." The Legend said

" No! I will not join you and neither will you use my body! I have people who are waiting for me!" Aichi said

" But if you were to force me out, your body will shut down. It's the same state as being in a comatose state. Do you really want to go through with that?" The Legend ask

" Then let me ask you this. I'm sure there are people waiting for you too! After being sealed for so many years, don't you want to see them again?! I've been tightening your seals for so many years... And I felt all your feelings during that time! You regret trying to destroy space and time! You just want to go back to your home, don't you?!" Aichi ask

The Legend stayed silent for a few moments.

" Yes. You might be right. For the longest time, I've always wanted to be free from those seals and go home." The Legend said

" It's already done then. You can go back home now." Aichi said

" But that's not possible!" The Legend said

" Why?" Aichi ask

" You know Void, don't you? Well let me tell you this. He invaded my home and destroyed it... He left me alive so that he could use me to take over the space and time." The Legend said

" So you were forced?" Aichi ask

" Yes."

" Then... Why not live with Kai-kun and I?! We already taken in Chrono-kun... Maybe we can also accept you." Aichi said

" Why?"

" Enemies can always become friends. Besides, you can also become part of our family. I promise that you'll like it a lot." Aichi said

" But if I were to go out of your body now..." The Legend said

" It's not too late to turn back. If I were to be in a comatose state, then so be it. Besides... You can be happier that way." Aichi said

" Maybe you're right... Thank you." The Legend said

" Yeah!"

Light started to engulf the place after that.

~ In reality~

The Legend left Aichi's body as he fell down to the ground. Kai quickly flew down to catch him as he slowly descended and placed him down.

" Aichi? Aichi!" Kai called

He saw The Eye closing as Aichi's hands were crossed on top of his chest. His wings also retracted to wrap around his body.

" Aichi! Wake up! What's wrong, Aichi?!" Kai ask

" It's no use." A voice said

The Legend appeared beside them.

" I warned him already. He's going to be asleep like this, forever." The Legend said

" What do you mean by forever?!" Kai ask

" I used his body for too long and it has reached its limit. He cannot awaken again." The Legend said

" No... It can't be! Aichi, please tell me she was lying! Wake up, Aichi!" Kai said

" Mama!"

" I'm sorry..." The Legend said

While Kai was still grieving over Aichi, Aichi (Ninja) and Kai (Ninjas) came down from Gamakichi.

" You can go back now. Thank you." Aichi (Ninja) said

" No problem. Call me if you need me again." Gamakichi said

" Yeah."

Gamakichi disappeared in white smoke as Aichi (Ninja) and Kai (Ninja) ran over to Kai.

" Don't worry. I'll handle this." Aichi (Ninja) said

" But... Aichi's already..." Kai said

" I won't let anybody die. Not on my watch. I still have my Byakugou active." Aichi (Ninja) said

He took Aichi's hand as the Byakugou marks glowed green. Light then glowed around him as the light was then transferred to Aichi. The wings started to retract back into his back as the Eye opened again. Aichi's eyes slowly opened as he removed his hands from his chest.

" Kai... kun?" Aichi ask

" Aichi!"

Kai embraced Aichi tightly as Aichi was still confused.

" Wasn't I supposed to be..." Aichi said

" He saved you again..." Kai said

" You mean..." Aichi exclaimed

Kai nodded as he released Aichi. They turned to Aichi (Ninja) as they saw that Kai (Ninja) was holding onto him, who looked like he was unconscious.

" What's wrong?" Aichi ask

" He sacrificed himself to save you..." Kai (Ninja) said

" His Byakugou is a special case... If he used that jutsu, his life would be exchanged for it." Sakura explained, walking towards them

" No way..." Kai exclaimed

Aichi quickly grabbed Aichi (Ninja)'s hand as a light glowed on him. Aichi (Ninja) started to slowly open his eyes.

" Aichi!"

" Toshiki-kun...? How...? Wasn't I... Dead?" Aichi (Ninja) muttered

" Aichi!"

Kai (Ninja) also embraced Aichi (Ninja) tightly as he was still confused.

" How did you do that?" Kai (Ninja) ask

" Well..." Aichi scratched the back of his head

They explained about their past completely after that.

" WHAT?! YOU CAN REVIVE THE DEAD?!"

" Only when they died within a day, I guess... After a few days of death, I can't." Aichi said

" And what in the world is with the 'Mama', 'Papa' thing?" Naoki ask

Kai explained this time.

" WHAT?! YOU TWO ARE HIS PARENTS?!"

" Not exactly like that but... We just found him by our doorstep." Kai said

" Now that I think about it... Aren't we forgetting something?" Naoki ask

" Now that you've said it..." Kamui said

Reversed Takuto has just regained his consciousness after being knocked out.

" Curses! I knew I trusted it too easily!" Reversed Takuto said

" Said something, Link Joker?" Kai (Ninja) ask

" No, nothing. Just that I'll be back." Reversed Takuto said

He put his hand out as black mist shot out and surrounded Aichi.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun!'

" Now, it's time to leave." Reversed Takuto said

He started to fly away as Aichi also followed along.

" Give Aichi back!" Kai shouted

" It's your fault for not being able to protect him. The day when I come back, things will be different than last time." Reversed Takuto said

The Legend flew towards Reversed Takuto as she extracted something out from his body, Link Joker itself... The black ring started to shatter as Link Joker was being sucked into it with the Legend as Aichi and Takuto's body started to fall.

" Legend!" Aichi exclaimed

" Aichi!"

Kai flew towards him as he caught him. Naruto caught Takuto's body when he went into Bijuu chakra mode.

" Legend!"

" Thank you, Aichi Sendou. Maybe we can be family next time when we meet again. Until then... Goodbye." The Legend said as she and Link Joker disappeared in the black ring

" No..." Aichi exclaimed

Kai placed him down as Aichi hugged him and sobbed.

" It's alright. I'm sure we can meet her again someday." Kai said

" But... If I had at least used my powers..." Aichi sobbed

" There's no way to save her. This is the fate she has chosen and we have to respect that." Aichi (Ninja) said

" But..."

_" Mama. It's faint but I can tell that she has just gone back to her old home to recover her physical form. Once that happens, maybe we can be family again."_ Chronojet said

" Really?"

_" Yeah!"_

" I'm so relieved..." Aichi said

" Everything's going back to normal now then... What a relief..." Sakura said

Suddenly, Naruto realized something.

" Now that everything is back to normal... How do we get back home...?" Naruto ask

" I'm sorry... I exhausted all my powers when the Legend took over me... So, I can only recover them in estimating about a week..." Aichi said

" A week?!"

" Anyway for it to be earlier?! We'll get in trouble if it's not earlier!" Naruto said

" N-No... I'm sorry..." Aichi said

" Well, look on the bright side. At least I get to make those bullies stay away from you a little longer." Aichi (Ninja) said

" I am not going to attend the school." Reversed Kai (Ninja) said

" Huh?! Why?!" Aichi (Ninja) ask

" Scared to interact with people? You're more cowardly than I thought..." Kai (Ninja) said

A tick mark appeared on Reversed Kai (Ninja)'s head.

" Fine then! I'll show you what I'm made of!" Reversed Kai (Ninja) said

Kai (Ninja) did a silent thumbs up as Aichi and Kai sweat dropped.

" I'll take care of your shop while you're in school, so you don't have to worry about it to Shin-san." Misaki (Ninja) said

" Thanks. I could appreciate it but once you're gone, it'll be trouble all over the place but still... Thanks." Misaki said

" I'll be helping too!" Miwa (Ninja) said

" Thanks, buddy!" Miwa said

" Now that everything is settled, let's head back to our homes. Everyone needs some rest." Misaki (Ninja) said

" Yes!"

And so, they all went back to their individual homes as Aichi and Aichi (Ninja) came out in their pajamas, to see Kai (Ninja) and Reversed Kai (Ninja) arguing about who gets to sleep with Aichi (Ninja), again. Aichi sweat dropped as he walked over to the small bed that he made for Chronojet and made sure he was still sleeping peacefully as Aichi (Ninja) approached the two still arguing Kais (Ninja).

" It's time to sleep!" Aichi (Ninja) said

He punched their heads as they were knocked out and asleep as Aichi and Kai sweat dropped again.

" Sorry if this is going to happen for the week." Aichi (Ninja) said

" N-No problem... But how did you apply to our school?" Aichi ask

" Simple. Just said that we were distant twins and triplets, who came from overseas to study for a week before going back overseas again." Aichi (Ninja) explained

" I-I see..."

" Alright, let's stop talking and head back to sleep. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Kai turned off the lights as they quickly fell asleep. The next day was going to be a long and exciting day for sure.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
